PINK
by ahappyjtm
Summary: What happens when Aphrodite has a little Pink Problem? Call on Joxer the Mighty of course. This was written in 2001-2002 as a weekly serial. If I can find the missing 4 chapters I will update the fic. as soon as I can.


The introduction to Pink was simply a bunny that had been bouncing in my brain for a while and as I was updating my yahoo account and didn't want to send out a blank test message I sent out the pouncing bunny instead. I received back over 30 responses wanting to know what happened next.

What happened next was that I started to write Pink as a weekly serial, taking suggestions from comments made or when I wanted to go in another direction if all of the comments/suggestions were going one way. Just to keep things interesting. A fan then told me that the website it was on had been removed and did I still have it. There was a tense few minutes as I realized I only had up to chapter 52 on my computer, but was rescued when I remembered that I had saved the almost the whole thing in the Joxerotica group files on Yahoo. I have tried to clean up the more obvious misspellings, typo's and plot fixes that happened with a serial of this type, and am reposting it here. There is a break where I have lost chapters between fifty five and sixty, so if anyone out there has it, please let me know and I'll re-add the lost chapters here.

I do hope you all enjoy it.

Introduction

Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, sat in her main temple in Thrace and Brooded.

Not brooded, but Brooded, with the capital B.

When the Goddess of Love Brooded her priestess worried. They had every right worry.

The last time she had Brooded, a young princess called Helen got kidnapped, and her brother, Ares God of War had turned the whole thing into a fiasco. Ten years of

War between two cites leaving one smoldering with ashes.

This time would be worse, they noted.

Aphrodite, sighed. She shifted position on her throne moved her chin from being held up by her left hand to her right and continued to stare at nothing, lost in deep concentration.

There was complete silence in the temple for a few minutes. Then a rustle of sound and a young acolyte rushed into the temple. She hurried forward, bowed low before her Goddess and without turning her back to the figure on the throne moved back to the head

priestess to whisper worriedly in her ear.

When Aphrodite had appeared that morning, her temple had turned pink. Well, perhaps that wasn't actually correct. All of her temples started out pink it was just that when she was actually at one of her temples they seemed to glow pink. It was really very handy for

her priestess, they could tell when they were needed and rushed to her service.

But ever since she had arrived, every time she signed, something else turned pink.

Something Outside the Temple.

At first it was the plants around the temple. Then it was a horse or donkey cart that was passing in front of her main entrance. The fountain, in the square had gone pink about midday. The goldfish, had been pink for a good three candle marks before the rest of the

fountain had shifted color, it was only a matter of time, the priestess noted.

The acolyte reported to the High Priestess the news; another ring streets around the temple had gone pink.

Aphrodite's temple was now the center of an ever growing circle of pink homes, workshops and buildings, five streets deep. At this rate the entire city would be pink by nightfall.

Aphrodite sat and Brooded.

ONE

The small battle was going quite well, for the Greek side that is. As the northern barbarians had discovered much to their horror they were getting slaughtered.

Ares, God of War and Eris, Goddess of Discord were watching the ongoing battle with professional intensity.

The barbarian horde had to be turned back. If they succeeded, they would wipe out the three villages in the area. Those villages were vital to Greece's future, Ares had planted them himself. They would blend together to become one city in the next hundred years or so and provide a northern base of operations for his armies. Not to mention their primary mission, a first line of defense for other northern barbarians trying this same maneuver further down the timeline.

He even manipulated circumstances to ensure that Hercules and Iolaus would be around when the new of the attack came. Eris had suspected that they would need an ace in the hole as it were. She had always had this knack for knowing just what his armies, warriors, or in this case collection of villagers, would need for an up coming battle or campaign. Once again her hunches had proven correct.

Hercules and Iolaus were leading one of the village's troops against the barbarians. This village's leader had broken a leg only three days ago, and there had been no one else in that village that could lead an army. As Ares repeated to only his closest warlords, "Eris, don't have a war without her!"

The battle was nearly won when the first prayer hit him. Ok, it was more like a volley of shots. He looked over to where Eris was standing. She was calculating the human damage and sending out reports to Hades and Aseceleus. Already Ares could see the shades of the dead being gentle gathered by Hades minions. There were fewer than originally estimated.

The healers were starting the clean up process on the sidelines. There were only a few last fighters having at it. He checked Hercules and Iolaus were almost done.

"Eris, I have to go, something in Trace." Ares commented quietly. He said looking over to his sister. "Will you handle the clean up for me? Please?"

Eris smiled back at him. "Of course." She replied.

"And don't forget…."

Ares go no further, when Eris finished his sentence for him "Check on the Living, Check on the Dead, Keep Herc and Iolaus alive, because..." She paused and they both finished together, "Uncle Hades hates the paperwork." they laughed.

Another volley of prayers hit him.

"Have to go, I'll be back to check on this later. Thanks Sis." He said and vanished.

Ares appeared in his temple in Thrace seated on his throne.

The sight that hit his eyes when he arrived left him stunned and shaken.

When he had finished sorting out the information in his brain had collected he started to become even more shaken.

First there was the color.

Pink.

His nice, black temple was in fact, pink.

Ok, he could deal with that.

Next, was the fact that every one of his priest and priestess in Thrace, along with every warrior or apprentice he had in Thrace were down on their knees. In ridged military lines in his temple praying at him.

Normally, this would be a good thing.

The fact that they were also pink, well, their hair anyway, was something that he couldn't quite get a grip on.

The fact that they were praying for help and rescue from the Goddess Aphrodite… THAT he could understand.

It was the final bit of information that his brain was flashing at him with extra exclamation points that really had him worried.

There in the front row of the lines and lines of warriors, three of Aphrodite's priestess prayed at him!

Praying to him for help. This was the ultimate intersession request. High Priestess or Priest didn't go around praying to other gods for intervention unless something very, very bad was about to happen.

He knew the signs, had mistakenly taken advantage of them once before. Uncle Hades had warned him, but had he listened. No. He had no idea that everything was going to spiral out of control and that quickly.

He shuttered.

Dite was on a rip.

Someone was going to get it!

His newly redecorated with a pink motif Temple was on the opposite side of the city from Dite's.

He called up a seeing mirror and set it to show him Trace from a thousand feet up.

Everything between the two temples was pink.

Ergo: Dite was really hyped.

Ergo: A godly someone was going to get it.

He needed help. Lots of Help.

TWO

"ERIS!"

The cry of panic from her brother set the goddess teeth on edge. The last time he had screamed her name like that, something bad had happened. Her little dagger had… Well it was Very bad. The little battle skirmish was truly over and although she hated to admit it, Hercules and Iolaus could handle it from here without any further godly intervention.

She flashed away to her brother's temple in Trace.

This was bad, very very bad. Even the humans knew it was bad.

Everything was pink. Very Pink. Walls, floors, armor, hair.

She stopped to stare at the hair.

Pink hair, not red, PINK, on the heads of every warrior and priest or priestess in the temple, including the long tresses of the three high priestess dedicated to Goddess of Love.

She turned in stunned silence to Ares who was sitting on a throne that was supposed to be black with silver accents. She knew that she helped to create it. It's just, well a shock to see the various shades of pink the throne had turn into. No skull should ever, glow pink like that.

Ares normal dress of black leather had gone to a soft sort of gray with, well pink overtones to it. Sitting on a pink throne it just screamed NOT RIGHT.

She shuddered quite without meaning to.

"So," She said putting it two and two together and getting… "Aphrodite's on a rip?" she asked her brother.

"Yup." Replied Ares.

"Has she given any reason why?" Eris asked in a conversational tone. Trying to keep the humans out of the whole two gods standing in front of them freaking out loop.

"Nope" Ares said, "and it gets better." He indicated with a wave of his hand the viewing mirror beside the throne.

Eris went over and looked into it.

"That's, just …" she stuttered.

"The word you are looking for is Pink" replied Ares.

"Have you called for help?" Eris asked as she glanced up from the view of the tide of pink that just keep expanding out in the mirror before her.

Ares smiled a feral smile at his sister.

Eris realized with a shock that she was the help.

"No," she cried at her brother. "I'm too young to die of pink!" and fainted away.

THREE

Ares had barely enough time to launch himself out of his throne to catch his sister before she hit the floor.

He snapped his fingers, and a long low recliner appeared. He groaned as he lowered Eris onto its soft and plush surface. His sister was in point of fact extremely light. He had no problem carrying her anywhere. It was the recliner that prompted the auditory comment. The sofa had arrived in a flash of pink.

He had called for a Greek army cot. What he got was a fluffy ladies boudoir sofa. Gold and silver carved wood mounds of pillows that were fact several shades of pink. With tassels. Lots of them. Dite would have loved it. He knew Eris would get one look at it and hurl.

It was getting worse. It was effecting his powers now.

"Please, Lord Ares…." started a quiet but determined voice from behind him. Somewhere near the floor.

"What!" He growled at the high priestess cowering on the pink floor.

"Why is our goddess doing this to us? We know from the ancient scrolls that if this happens we are to run to the nearest god's temple and pray for deliverance, but we don't know why? Please, Lord Ares…" The senior priestess had really started to grovel at the floor level now, expecting at any moment to be blasted in a flash of pink power out of existence and into Hades realm.

"HMMMM" commented Ares as he considered his sister unconscious on the sofa. He would deal with that later. First he had to clear the temple and then figure out what to do with Aphrodite's problem.

He turned back to the worshippers that crowded his temple. All of them praying for deliverance and understanding.

"The goddess Aphrodite is unhappy about something, and until it is resolved this' he swept his arm to indicate the pink temple, 'is going to continue. You have done exactly as you should. Now go. Return to your homes and stay there."

With this he swept back to his throne, and with a super-godly effort didn't hurl when he turned and forced himself to sit on the pink monstrosity.

There were still mortals in his temple.

Pink mortals.

"Did you think that my telling you to "Go" was a suggestion?' He inquired mildly as energy balls began to form in each of his hands.

10 seconds later the temple of war was empty.

He glanced at the power balls and groaned then threw the pair at a wall, them in the general direction of Dite's temple.

He groaned again and buried his head in his hands.

The energy balls had been Pink.

Four

On the road leading into Trace, Xena, Warrior Princess, who never quite understood how she got that title, was traveling in the company of her constant companion, Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons.

That was something else she just took with a sigh. How could a queen still have the freedom to wander around any old bloody place she felt like? She mentally shrugged, the world was funny in that way. She glanced at her companion.

"Xena! Look at those lovely flowers." The little blond said, and ran slightly off the road to gather some. She quickly returned to the road her arms full of pink flowers. "I've never seen flowers this pink, in fact I didn't know the butter cups came in pink." She smiled up and into the face of the warrior princess.

Xena smiled back at her and then looked back up the road to Trace. There were a lot of flowers planted by the roadside. But then Trace was one of Aphrodite's main temples and she and Cupid loved flowers. She encouraged her followers to plant and grow them here. Which of course made Demeter and Persephone very happy.

She took a closer look at the roadside flowers. There seemed to be quite a lot of pink flowers. And the road itself now that she took a second to really look at it was, she looked again, changing color to reflect a more rosy hue. Very odd.

She and Argo moved down the road for another hundred yards or so when she noticed the trees leaves were turning. Pink, not red, not yellow, not orange, but a full-bodied pink. The leaves weren't all turning at once, just one or two, here or there. Made the trees look… she shuttered.

She pulled Argo to a halt. Gabrielle stopped along side her.

"Xena? What is it? You know if we hurry we can get to Trace before the inn sells out of all the good rooms."

The warrior princess ignored her and concentrated.

Pink Butter Cups,

Pink leaves on the trees,

Pink Road

Pink, she looked up the pink road, pink trees and pink grass.

What was it about pink that nagged on her mind, worried, no scared the Tartarus out of her and who told it to her? Oh yes, Ares.

She had been in Ares tent one afternoon learning tactics, something about the war "in what were the names of those two cities?" It really was a useful lecture on using stealth and a totally unexpected plan to win a victory. Thinking outside the horse he called it.

Then he talked about pink. He hated pink, what was it he had said? "I got stuck in that stupid war because of Pink. Promise me Xena if you ever see things pink that aren't suppose to be pink, RUN do not walk in the opposite direction."

Laughing, she had agreed. Now she was seeing pink everywhere.

"Gabrielle, I want you to give me your hand right and swing up on Argo right now." She little blond complied. In one swing she pulled the lightweight woman onto Argo back behind her in one go. With a flick of her heals, Argo was pointed away from Trace. A second later the horse, with its two passengers, were hurling at a full gallop down the road.

"Xena, wait," panted the bard, what's wrong? We are suppose to meet up with Jox…"

"He's just going to have to fend for himself this time. We've got to get out of here!" replied Xena "You just hold on, I'll explain when we are far far way from here."

That evening, nearly twenty hard and dusty miles up the road from Trace, the suns going down from the sky forced the two to stop for the night.

The companions had made camp, started a fire, hauled water and began grooming a very tired Argo.

The said little to each other has they brushed out her tan coat and main too tired to do little else.

They said even less when they discovered her tail was now pink.

FIVE

A Happy Joxer The Mighty wandered down the road to Thrace. He was going to meet up with his good friends Xena and Gabby. While this was nice, what was in Trace was better. He smiled and paused briefly as a pink deer ran across the road in the general direction of Komotini. Thrace had two main temples, Aphrodite's and Ares. He loved being able to worship his god in a real temple. Even if the priest generally would let him stay long. Then he could wander over to Dite's temple before he met up with the Warrior Princess at one of the inns in town.

He was Ares' worshiper, first and foremost, but he always stopped in to Dite's temple and left flowers. That reminded him, he stopped for a moment a gathered some very pretty pink ones from the little grove on the side of the road before started back to Thrace. He was observant for a mortal; people who left fish on her alter wouldn't be getting any for a month.

Ok, so he didn't get any at all but he could still be polite. His father couldn't beat all of his mother's teachings out of him. And seeing how he was going to be meeting up with Xena and Gabby, he might, just might, get to see, he signed and glanced up. The leaves on the trees seemed to be turning color awfully early this year, he noted.

Well a mortal could wish, couldn't he? He told himself as he listened to the birds call to each other flying past him in a flash of rose, on their way south. Really, it was the only reason he played at being in love with the blonde.

He had had a long talk, ok, not a talk exactly, more of he was explaining and he hoped that Aphrodite was listening (and not laughing so hard she would hurt herself), sort of talk.

About how if the hung around the warrior princess and her bard long enough he got to see… And then of course he needed a cover for why he was hanging around so he pretended he was, with the blonde not Xena, I mean no one would have believed him and Xena let alone… He was pathetic, he knew it but he still could stop being in love with Ares.

At that though he tripped over his own feet and found himself face down on the road. He chuckled to himself at least he had flung the hand holding the flowers to the side and they weren't crushed. That was it. Only one thought about of the god he was in love with and wham, he lost whatever coordination he had and would end up flat. He was just about to push himself up off the road when he noticed the paver stones; they were pink.

Come to think about it he had seen a lot of pink lately flowers, trees, leaves, birds, and wasn't that deer he saw earlier…naw. Must be imagining things.

He stood up and was about to dust himself off. The dust was pink too. Strange.

"I wonder if pink dirt tastes different that brown dirt?" He wondered out loud, and continued down the pink brink road to Trace.

SIX

It was well past midday when Joxer finally entered the quiet city of Trace. That, struck him as little odd. Trace was a major trading city with a noisy bazaar and a rather loud daily farmers market. The normal sounds of yelling and screaming of merchants vending their wares was missing. It was rather quiet. And then it dawned on him, the houses, the shops, the streets and the city walls come to think about it were all pink.

Aphrodite Pink. Drat. He knew what that meant. There must have been a festival to the Goddess of Love and he had forgotten all about it. He snapped his fingers, "Everyone is a home sleeping off the orgy. "Oh No," He berated himself, "I should have started out sooner, but that band of thieves really made me travel two days out of my... er, kept me busy hunting them down. I'll have to go to Aphrodite's temple and apologize for missing the um, well what ever she had."

Religious etiquette was rather strict on the next point though. He couldn't go and pay his respects at Aphrodite's until after he had first prayed at his chosen god's temple. This made him an unhappy Joxer as he would not be able to spend as much time at the temple of war as he would have wished.

He dashed up the steps to the temple of war and slowed his pace only as he passed under the pink marble arch that lead into dark and cavernous space that was Area's main hall. The bright and cheery hall that now contained great swooping pink covering and white columns and throw pillows echoed with his footsteps as he moved toward the high altar.

Odd, there weren't any other worshippers in the hall today. Strange décor too. Aphrodite must have gotten Ares permission to expand the er… orgy in here. He walked quickly and with a firm step towards the main altar. Tripping only once on a pink throw pillow with a sword embroidered into it. He didn't want to know.

He approached the main altar and realized that Ares had been here lately as his throne was now sitting on dais behind the altar. Must have been a really big party, festival, what ever if Ares had attended. Removing his pack from his back he put it on the floor beside himself. Then he carefully placed the pink flowers on top of it. He knelt, closed his eyes, and cleared his mind before he began his quick prayer, number 83, for his god. As he breathed in slowly he heard below himself two tiny voices.

"With the inter-dimensional portal open, Ares busy and Eris out cold, today is our day to act Pinky!" voice number one exclaimed.

"Why Brain? What are we going to do today?" Queried the second small voice.

"Same thing we do everyday Pinky, try to take over Olympus!" replied the firm voice.

Shaken, Joxer opened one eye and glanced down. Two small white mice were walking on their hind legs and moving into a small pink mouse hole on the side of wall. The mouse hole disappeared. Joxer slammed his one eye shut again and started his quick prayer:

_Hail Ares God of War!_

_Thank you for this day._

_Thank you for this place._

_Thank you for not letting me get killed today. _

_Thank you for not letting me kill anyone today. _

_Thank you for this opportunity to pray to you._

_Have a nice day._

_Joxer of Corinth. _

He had just finished when he heard a slight and feminine groan from the right. He glanced over. There, in the right side of the main altars nave was a low and sumptuously appointed couch with someone lying on it. He rose to his feet and moved toward the figure on the bed.

"Probably a priestess, left over from the party', he thought to himself. 'Hope someone left a bucket."

He looked under the couch. Someone had. A empty bucket was there, as well a full bucket of clean water and a ladle and towel for cleaning up. Whomever had been very thoughtful.

He reached the couch just in time. The woman, a very beautiful woman he noticed, open her eyes, murmured "Pink" then with a look of complete surprise and horror realized she was about to lose it. She glanced widely around as one of her hands had moved up to cover her mouth.

Joxer, acted without thought, in an instant he was at the side of the bed, holding the bucket and guiding her to it. After she had finished, and with a groan reclined back into the sofa, Joxer moved the now used bucket out of the way but in easy reach, and wetted one end of the towel and wiped her face. He then picked up the ladle full of clear water "Here' he said, 'rinse your mouth out and then spit it in here." He spoke quietly, as he knew how hangovers could effect people. She did as he requested, then with another groan, reclined once again upon the pink sofa.

Joxer took the used bucket and hurried it out of the temple, through the small arch that lead to the inter-temple hospital wing. There he left it and picked up on of the clean pink buckets from the pile. He stopped at his pack to remove a small package and a small wooden box and then hurried back to the prone figure.

It was the Goddess Eris. He would never forget his brother's description of her. Black hair that when on forever, white skin, green eyes like emeralds, a body to kill over, and at least 10 knives within easy reach at all times. Odd, he thought his brother said she only wore black.

The pink leather ensemble that she had on now would make his brother Jace die of envy. Really, except for the pink clothes she did look like a completely feminine version of Ares. Beautiful to Joxer for that reason alone.

He hesitated. He didn't want to offend her because she was a lady and a goddess. He also knew that if he offended her in ANY way, Ares would kill him. Something about being a murderously overprotective big brother is what Jett had said. Of course Ares would have to wait until after Jett got through with him. But people coming out of one of Aphrodite's parties need something in their stomachs.

"Here,' he said quietly, opening the small packages and removing a small square cracker offered it to her. 'I find that eating these will always help an upset stomach."

Eris opened her eyes at the sound of his voice and looked confused. He understood why. "I'm Joxer ma'am' he explained with a smile. Her confusion cleared, she nodded and took one of the offered pink crackers, munching on it in small dainty bites. He left the rest of the crackers on the sofa within reach.

He picked up the small wooden box and handed it to here, "This if for you." He said simply. She looked at him suspiciously. He smiled, "It's not from me, ma'am, it's from Jett." She smiled and took it from him. She opened the small box and removed the small green bottle inside. She viewed it for a moment and then looked at Joxer, her face clearly demanding an explanation without words.

"It's a potion, Called 'Mischief's Brew' Jett said you wanted it back." Eris nodded and smiled a water kind of smile and pocketed the bottle. She settled back into the pillows and shut her eyes and fell back to sleep. Joxer was obliviously dismissed.

Joxer moved quietly away from the sleeping goddess. Picking up his now pink pack, to go with the pink flowers he thought, and shrugged. He bowed at the main altar and left the temple.

SEVEN

Joxer of Corinth, having paid his respects to his chosen god, hurried out of the temple of war with a bunch of pink flowers in his hand. It was a good ten minute walk from Ares' temple to Aphrodite's, but he was thirsty and he needed to stop and wash at well at the mid way point.

Ares, never cared what you smelled like, as long as you fought well, but Aphrodite'; this thought made him pause. He had had an uncle once, but that of course was the point, he had had an uncle, _once._

He reached the mid way point well and removed again his now pink pack and placed gently on top of it the pink flowers gathered from the road. He pulled a full bucket of water up from the pink stone well. He turned back to his pack and moving the flowers out of the way, grabbed out one of the wash cloths and a bar of soap.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you Joxer." said a beloved voice from behind him.

That did it. Joxer swung quickly back around the way the voice had come from and tripping over his pack, found himself face down on the green, he looked closer, nope make that pink grass.

Well, at least it wasn't dirt this time, he thought. Then it hit him. That was Ares' voice. HE HAD OFFENDED ERIS. He knew it. He was going to die.

Joxer, glanced up, wonder in which wonderfully innovative and original way Ares was going to kill him. First he saw the pink boots, then the pink leather stretched over the calves and tights of those incredible legs. His eyes refused to go any higher fearful of seeing a pink tutu for some reason.

"Need a hand up,' came the inquiry from somewhere above him, 'or are you going to lay there all day?'

Joxer got up. Very slowly, not wanting to trip again. His brain working hard. He took a very good look at the face of the god in front of him. Ares looked exactly like Ares, except for the complete outfit was now in pink. Not clean-shaven, goatee right were it was supposed to be, hair neatly combed, not puffed out. Nope, not the Ares, God of Love then. He wondered vaguely if he had a coin in his pocket for the ferryman, he really was going to die then.

He looked at his god and smiled. Might as well enjoy it till Ares fried him then. He really looked at his god his smile got bigger.

Ares really had on an outfit that out did the Lady Eris'. It looked just like his deep green black leather one, only pink with white and silver accents. The armbands still had blood red stones and his silver earring had a rose hue about it. The pink color of the leather made his skin look a more rich and sensual tone of bronze than the dark colors had. Somehow, he looked even more masculine in the pink outfit than the green/black one. This one screamed, say anything and you won't finish the sentence.

Jace would have killed for an outfit like it, and he could do it too, if he needed to.

Joxer, acknowledged it, he was a klutzes, But, Jace and Jett, they had all the co-ordination and skill in the family, just to watch them move was almost as great as looking at Ares. If Jace ever joined Jett as an assassin the whole of Greece would be unsafe.

"Oh, Hi Ares!" Joxer felt he should say something at this point, then he remembered Ares' earlier statement. "Hmmm, Why shouldn't I wash up? No, disrespect intended, but I'm going to Aphrodite's temple next and well, I kinda, reek. You know how she hates that." He confided to the god.

Ares' smiled. He would indulge the mortal for the moment. He wanted to see what Aphrodite would do to Joxer when he showed up. "The all the well water in Thrace is now pink lemonade."

EIGHT

Ares, looked at the mortal and decided to answer his question. "It's a citrus and sugar drink. Made with lemons. Going to Aphrodite's then? Here." Ares raised his hand and waved a pink ball of energy at Joxer.

Joxer, saw it coming and tried not to flinch. This was it. He was going to die. Well, the good news was that a god, his god, was going to do the deed personally. How many warriors could say that? The energy swept over him.

"There you go Joxer, bright shiny and in the pink, so to speak." Ares leaned against the stone well. "How is it your not in the pink?" he commented running his hand over his beard and chin.

"Pink?" asked a confused and blinking Joxer, completely shocked that he was still alive, let alone clean and tidied for a visit to Aphrodite's temple. Maybe, Ares wasn't going to kill him? Better check just to be on the safe…His mind froze up on that one… safe and the god of war didn't seem to be a concept that readily occurred to most folks, even to Joxer.

Joxer glanced over to where Ares' had been standing, had been being the key words. The god of war had disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Joxer sighed. He really had it bad, and Ares had looked so, so… Joxer paused, could you describe the god of war as sexy, and would the love gods get mad at you if you did? He shook his head and picked up his flowers and his pack. There were some things he just didn't understand.

Ares, God of War was back at his temple, looking down at his sleeping sister. He knew Joxer would handle this for him. Strange that he felt he could trust Eris' care to that strange mortal he mused. He would have gotten Aesculus but… Eris was asleep again. Better to leave her out of it he thought and growling enough to send any remaining temple priest running for cover made his way back to sit on his throne.

He had tried 7 different Gods and Goddess so far trying to find a little help to deal with Dite.

Nothing.

Zeus left a note on his desk. Tied with a pink ribbon too, "Off to see Poseidon, have fun with Pink!"

Hera, wasn't in either. She actually had an excuse. The fates had several women, having difficult births today.

Apollo had left his voice on one of his harps. #Ping# "Sorry, I couldn't be here in person dude and dudetts, but Dite's gone Pink and I'm out of here! Please leave your petition at the sound of the Dong and I'll get back to you. Later!" *Dong*

Cupid and Heph were, well he could understand Cupid's reason, and on top of that one should not have to deal with one's own mother on a pink binge. Heph hadn't been around when Dite went pink last time. So, Heph just stood in his forge hammering away with pink tools, pink sheet of pink metal, pink hair, pink clothes, pink eyes and making something he was calling a pink Cadillac. Just muttered about marykay over and over. Ares just hoped Dite didn't hear him, not in the mood she was in.

Athena and Artemis wouldn't even answer; They had blocked themselves in Artemis inner temple.

By that time the word on Olympus was out, Aphrodite had gone pink and Ares was looking for help. He had been bombarded with pink slips from his relatives, they all said different things but the main meaning was clear. Don't call us, you're the god of war deal with it.

So, with Eris out of it, he glanced over at his sister. Yes, still asleep, problem number two to handle after the pink mess was cleared up. If he could get it cleared up. By Gaea he wished, he smiled sadly at his sister. He shuk himself out of his thoughts and set the seeing mirror to check for Joxer's current position. Almost to Aphrodite's temple, what was slowing him down? Ares thought and looked closer.

Joxer strode into the avenue of justice that was the main route to Aphrodite's temple from the well, and was surprised to see a few people out and about. It had been so quiet .

Two men were carrying a third between them. The third was obviously drunk, and being carried out of the tavern.

"Well, Andy, were we going to leave Otis this time?" the smaller man spoke

"I know just where Barney, we'll take him down to the camel merchants place. He had three elephants, came in yesterday." The larger one replied.

"So what that have to do with anything?" asked the smaller man.

"Just," wait replied the larger man with a smile, "you'll see."

Joxer smiled a confused smile at the two men, turned down the next street corner and was at the steps of Aphrodite's temple.

NINE

Ares, God of war stood invisible just outside of the door to Aphrodite's temple. In the mood she was in he would not risk coming in the normal way, he would have to walk in to be undetected or un-blasted. He was also waiting for Joxer to get here.

Not normally one to be intrigued he found him self utter well, intrigued. Here was a mortal who had been in the city for over what was it now an hour? Dealt with the utter lack of anything normal going on in the city as if it were normal; Waited on and cleaned up after a rather ill goddess, talked with a god and he was still the sweet smiling man he had been when he had arrived.

That and the little voice at the back of his mind was screaming. He might not know what it was screaming, but it had started the moment Joxer had started praying to him just a short while ago. Joxer was involved somehow. He just knew it.

When that voice spoke he paid attention.

Not only that, it was obvious that Joxer had some kind of natural resistance to the oncoming tide of pink. The only items of his that had turned that unique color that Aphrodite so enjoyed were those that had touched the ground. The flowers in his hand and the pack that he had set down to first tend to Eris. Even after he had fallen at the well he hadn't turned pink.

Except this boots, and really those didn't count, really… They hadn't turned color yet but were starting to light up a little, if you looked real hard. But if you did that then you might accused of noticing the rest of him, so Ares cast his mind around to think about something else and came up with Eris.

Thinking of his sister, Ares sent a quick mental check to his twin, and found her awake at last.

"Ok Sis?" he inquired gently.

"What ran over me? Oh my Goddess, what am I wearing! Oh my Goddess, I remember…." Eris replied first with confusion, then with shock and growing panic. "Oh Ares, what are we going to…." She started to worry at him.

"Now Ris, don't worry. All most every god and goddess has that reaction to the pink. And if you are worried about Joxer, don't. He wouldn't tell a soul, you know that. In fact I'm rather certain that he believes, he, I don't know offended you and that I'm going to fry him for it." Ares communicated to his sister.

Eris laughed out loud at that thought and Ares caught her mirth from their link and hated having to tell her the next part in case she started to worry again.

"I'm here at Dite's and I'll handle it. In fact it should get very interesting really quickly, Joxer is coming up the steps now."

Wordless mirth was transmitted over their link.

"You just stay there and rest. I wouldn't have called you if I, well that is... Just rest, I'll be fine, I'll fill you in on ALL the details." Ares sent firmly, then smiled as his sister realized the full implication of his words and broke the link.

Joxer had just reached the top of the steps to Aphrodite's temple when Ares appeared next to him in a flash of pink light.

Joxer took one look at the god that captured most of his heart, and was unable to move from the joy of seeing him again so soon. The problem was that one on his legs had just started to take a step forward and with predictable results, Joxer started to fall forward, again. But this time he never hit the ground as a firm and steady hand reached out and taking hold of is upper arm kept him upright till his brain re-engaged and put both of his feet back properly underneath him.

Joxer's brain began to scream at him "Say something! You can do it! I know you can!" His heart was shouting "Make it nice, something to catch his attention!" All that came out was…

"oh, hi Ares." In a very out of breath kind of voice.

It was Ares' turn to sigh as he let go of Joxer's arm and stepped back from the man. With a wave of his arm he indicated that Joxer should proceed him into Aphrodite's temple. It was like leading a the lamb to the slaughter but Ares had no choice. He had a hutch, and he had learned long ago to go with his hunches, the consequence the one time he hadn't, well they weren't pretty. Ares' hunch this time was yelling at him. Maybe, just maybe Joxer was the edge they needed to get Aphrodite out of her pink funk.

One of the temple priestess rushed forward to the pair as they crossed the threshold of the temple. It was the same priestess that had come to Ares only an hour ago.

"Oh God Ares" she said, totally ignoring Joxer and almost running over him in her rush to get to the War God's side. Ares watched with a bit of annoyance as she did this. She began to speak to the god of war but Ares, was only half listening, he was watching Joxer.

"visiting temple musician from Lumdinium, Floyd the…"

Joxer merely smiled polite at the woman and then with an inclination of his head to Ares to gain permission to leave the pair and went over to the wall to remove his pack.

"take her a plate of food…"

Joxer, had removed his pack and tugged here or there on his 'armor' and then picked up the flowers and started towards the main altar.

"solid pink marble"

Joxer, was such a contradictions in terms, considered Ares. Complete klutz, yet so very polite, and ardent when it came to his worship of the war god.

"put him in the temple garden, by the wall with the fountain."

Joxer had reached the main altar had started to bow when he realized that Aphrodite was actually there and sitting on her throne. He stepped around it to reach the Love Goddess, the flowers still in his hand.

"NO, you've got to stop him, he'll be pinked like all the others…."

Ares turned his full attention back to the blithering priestess and grabbed her arm before she could take a step.

"No," the god spoke in quiet yet deadly tone, "You will not interfere, Joxer of Corinth maybe the only thing standing between Greece and oblivion."

TEN

Jett, the Assassin, approached Thrace. He was to meet his brother at Thrace. Joxer was carrying something his goddess wanted. What ever his goddess wanted, his goddess received, if it was in his power to do so. It had been this way for Jett ever since he turned, what was it, 8 or 9 years old. It really didn't matter, from the first glance of his goddess face, he had dedicated his life to her. He would do anything she commanded from that moment on. He sighed, if only he could give her what she truly wanted.

He hoped that the little gift that he had instructed a few, hmm… new converts to his goddess, to liberate it. He then instructed them to turn it over to his brother, or he would be back to discuss why they had failed. He just hoped that it would bring a smile to her eyes. He would meet Joxer, pick up the gift and then see his goddess. That thought alone, made him move even more quickly.

He passed through the city gates and began to feel uneasy. The city was nearly silent. Silent on a market day, this was not right. He slipped into the shadows and made his way to the temple of war. There were two good reasons to head there. First, Joxer would be unable to enter a city with a temple to the war god and not stop to worship. He would be able to check with the temple priests and discover which way Joxer had gone when he left. They always remembered either of his brothers.

The second reason was that his goddess had a small altar in each of her brother's temples. He too could not pass up the opportunity to worship his goddess in a proper temple if there was a chance to do so. Better yet there was always an off hand chance to catch a glimpse of that beloved face.

He entered the temple of war and glanced around. Then walked back outside and looked at the name over the door. Then walked back in. The temple of war looked, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, just rather odd. He shrugged and moved toward the high altar. As this was Ares temple he would have to at least bow to the War god's altar before moving on to this beloved goddess shrine.

He made his bow to the high altar and turned to his goddess shrine, stunned to stillness.

His goddess lay on a low and beautifully appointed couch, she seemed to be asleep. He moved with the stillness so necessary to his line of work, to the side of the low settee and knelt beside the still form. His love shinning out of his eyes for anyone to see, remained motionless and simply looked his fill, his heart overcome with tenderness for his goddess.

As if she could feel his presence she sighed deeply in her sleep, her head turned toward him and she opened her emerald eyes. She smiled at the form so still beside her.

"Jett." She smiled as she spoke the name and raised her hand.

He captured it with both of his and placed a kiss on it.

"My heart." He stated simply.

"I met your brother today. He gave me a little gift, from you." She emphasized the last bit to let him understand that she was not upset with either of them for Joxer's delivering of Jett's gift to her.

"I hope it pleased you." he said.

"Very much." She replied.

"You grow more beautiful each time I see you. I know that black is more suited to our line of work, but this,' he indicated the outfit she currently wore, 'In this you out shine the stars. My brother Jace would look at you and swoon. I have never seen you look more enchanting. I love you. Every time you grace me with your presence, or your favor, I pray that that I could freeze time and never leave your side." He kissed her hand again. Then looked up in to her eyes.

Eris, looking deeply into those eyes blushed. She had had this mortal for a worshiper, priest, trusted aid and lover for nearly two thirds of his life, but he continued to amazed her. The love Jett had for her blazed out from his soul through those eyes. For the first time in her life Eris felt she was truly loved for herself by someone that wasn't her brother or son. And to her surprise, she discovered that she loved this mortal as ardently as he loved her.

"My Heart,' Jett spoke quietly to the goddess, as if she were spun glass that would break in a light wind, 'why has everything within a half days journey of Trace, gone pink?"

Eris, looked at the man beside her and made a decision. Trust did not come easily to the goddess of discord, but when it came to Jett trust it seemed was easy.

"We, the gods, call it going Pink. It means that Aphrodite has stopped controlling the love emotions of Greece. It's very dangerous cause instead of her handling the emotions of mortals they start to build up." Eris stopped, she could see the confusion starting to form around Jett's eyes.

"What we do," she indicated herself and Jett' and he nodded his understanding, 'is release the negative emotions of mortals. War, is the release and direction of huge amounts of aggressive emotions, on a national scale. Got it?" she asked.

Jett nodded again.

"What many people fail to realize that love and the emotions associated with it are produce at levels of power that can equal, if not exceed, that of war. Because it happens on a personal level, to one person, or couple at a time, most mortals fail to realize that the power is being released hundreds if not thousands of times daily in Greece."

"The collective power of all of those couples, if not controlled, channeled properly…" Jett realized with awe.

"Exactly. Complete chaos. In small madding stages. First, the mortals will realize that no one is, that no one can, that is, what we did that night, three weeks ago, in Slaisus, near the pool…"

Eris blushed again.

"and then in the pool and then round the corner from the pool, then next to small statue…." Jett continued smiling.

"Hush!" Eris glanced around to see if any of the temple staff were about. They weren't. So she continued. "Well they won't be able to." Eris, looked amused, in spite of the situation.

But that looked changed to dread as she related the next part of the effects of the pink.

"Next, they will loose whatever control they have over the rest of their love emotions, attachment, devotion, loyalty, passion, jealousy. In every single mortal the power will just build up, with no outlet. It will grow and grow. The power of will build up until it explodes into war. And this war, my darling, will be unlike any Greece has ever known."

Eris shivered and Jett moved sit with her on the sofa, taking her into his arms. She was shaking with fear.

"Because, it would be a war of love made from the passions of love, the god of war will not be able to control it. It would be able to spread across Greece unchecked and destroy everything in its path." Finished Jett to the startled Eris.

"Yes." Eris said, pulling back in his arms to she could see his eyes again. "How did you know that? An another thing, how come your clothes haven't turned pink like mine did." She realized he was still in his black leather.

Jett shrugged and settled Eris back into his arms against his chest, leaning against the back of the low couch and taking her with him. His arms cradling the goddess. "I don't know. Maybe because of your explanation, or maybe because I love you. What happens now?" Jett asked.

"Well,' Eris started, then stopped, thought for moment and then when on. "Ares has gone to Aphrodite's temple. Joxer has too. I think, maybe you and Joxer are immune from the pink. Maybe Ares realizes this to. Anyway, Ares is going to try and find out what has upset Aphrodite so much that, well…"

"She's gone pink." Jett finished for her.

ELEVN

Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, sat in her main temple in Thrace and Seethed.

Not seethed, but Seethed, with the capital S.

When the Goddess of Love Seethed her priestess implemented plan pink and evacuated the temple.

The last time she had Seethed, several Olympian Gods had become enamored of any female mortal they came across. It had gone on for several years.

The fact that they couldn't chase the ladies without an overwhelming compulsion to changing themselves into, bulls, geese, shafts of light, small furry rodents, and as time went on less and less "cute creatures", was not lost on them. They stayed home a lot those years. Few were willing to leave the sanctuary of Olympus, much to the Goddess' amusement.

This time would be worse, they noted.

Aphrodite, huffed, then muttered. She shifted position on her throne. Getting up she walked around it only to sit back down, still in a state of deep concentration and still muttering.

When Aphrodite had appeared that morning, her temple had seemed to glow pink. Now, in the late afternoon sun the whole thing was pulsating. Those still outside, those who had not yet evacuated the city, found the sight either awe inspiring, or had to run to hurl over the nearest, wall.

Now every time she muttered something else exploded pink.

Something Inside or Outside the Temple.

On the temple steps, a mortal man and God stepped inside.

They were not a moment to soon. A blast of power ripped the square outside Aphrodite's temple. The fountain was which had turned pink around mid day now, sending out pulsating streams of pink water straight up into the air some 20 feet. The base of fountain was now filled with strange tall legged pink birds that seemed to walk backwards.

Aphrodite's temple was now the center of an ever growing circle of a pink pulsating glow. The priestess had got it wrong. They had expected the entire city would be pink by nightfall. They had underestimated their goddess powers. Few live to make that mistake twice.

Aphrodite sat and Seethed.

TWELVE

Joxer of Corinth was happy. He had seen the god he loved twice that day. Each time Ares had helped him. First making him clean for an interview with Aphrodite and then keeping him from falling flat on his face, again. He didn't think that he would wash that arm for a week.

Joxer knew he had to pull his thoughts out of the clouds and concentrate on the matter at hand, but he was just so, happy. He sighed and walked steadily up to the throne that Aphrodite sat on. He stopped, bowed and looked up at the goddess.

His happiness was replaced by concern. There was a frown on her lovely face, her eyes, normally a sky blue had gone slate blue gray of the sea before a storm. Joxer, swore if it had been a little cooler he would have seen steam rising off, nope, wrong again, that was steam pouring off her. Here was an unhappy person, er, goddess if he had ever seen one.

He glanced at the flowers in his hand, and then back up to the goddess, who it seemed was so introspective that she hadn't even seen him approach. He was going to have to do something about that.

"I hope you had a wonderful party, I'm very sorry I missed it. Would you please accept these flowers as an apology? I really wanted to get you a bunch of colors but all they seem to come in today is pink." He said firmly and thrust them in front to the goddess' eyes. He plunged on with his speech, "Lady Demeter and Lady Persephone must have had extra seeds or the merchants had a sale or something. I am really sorry I missed the party, or orgy, or well whatever it was, you had. You will accept my apology won't you? It must have been a really big party; I wonder how I missed hearing about it. And what you did to Lord Ares temple was very tasteful, not the usually frou-frou stuff. Nice. I was wondering how you talked him into letting you turn his temple pink, but I figure that must be god stuff. What I was wondering though was why pink lemonade? Isn't regular lemonade good enough, and if you were going to do it at all why not get Lord Baccus to come and turn all the well water into a pink wine. I think it would have been so much more fun for everyone at the party, not meaning any disrespect of course whatever you decided must have been right for the party. I mean even Lord Ares and Lady Eris have gotten into the spirit, they've changed out of their normal black leathers to pink. By the way I must remember to make a sketch of the outfit Lady Eris was wearing, Jace would swooned to have one like it. I saw her, Lady Eris, not Jace, she was, Lady Eris that is at Lord Ares temple. And everyone must have had a wonderful time because there is hardly anyone outside today at all. Probably, resting up from all the work going into the party and then the party itself. I really think that the townsfolk really wanting to please you. How many other towns in Greece have painted their city walls pink. But the fountain that was all you wasn't it? That was very pretty turning it pink like that, where did you get the idea from. I realize you're a goddess and all but still that was inspired… "

Aphrodite sat and seethed. She had finally gotten all the pieces together and now didn't know what to do with them. What was worst it was effecting her job, she knew it was.

Suddenly there were pink flowers in front of her eyes. She blinked. Still there. They were nice pink flowers, she didn't know buttercups came in pink. What, she wondered idle, as she reached for the flowers to bring them up for a closer look was that constant muttering. She glanced way from the flowers and found Joxer of Corinth in front of her talking for all he was worth. With broad sweeping of his hands and whole body movements when he really wanted to emphasize something he was talking up a storm.

For the first time today she focused in on something other than her own problems.

Ares, God of War, watched in horrified fascination as the mortal, that if truth be told, he was a little fond of, walked straight up to Aphrodite, thrust a handful of flowers in her face and started talking.

He didn't even realize his feet moved until he was standing behind Joxer. He was ready to snatch the mortal away when he started listening to him, not speaking, Joxer was rambling, talking absolute nonsense to Dite, that when he realized what Joxer was doing.

Ares had known that Dite was concentrating so hard on something that she was not even conscious of anything around her. Joxer must have, on some level realized that. So, he was attracting her attention and letting her shift her concentration in her own time.

Ares looked on the mortal with shock, why had he never thought of this. Joxer was either much more clever than he looked or braver or both.

Aphrodite, sat on her throne and focused on Joxer. He was continuing on with this impossible ramble of information and commentary.

"Joxer." She said. The running monologue stopped.

"Lady Aphrodite." Responded Joxer with a low bow. Looking up into her face, the thin man then said. "My mother always said; 'That a problem shared is a problem halved. And a problem halved is half over.' Please, may I help? If I can not help, would you not speak with Lord Ares? He can do anything you know; he's the God of War." Joxer indicated behind himself.

Aphrodite glanced beyond Joxer. To her surprise she realized that a rather worried looking Ares was standing behind him, wearing pink. She looked again. Ares was in his regular leather outfit just pink. Very pink.

Aphrodite, giggled.

THIRTEEN

Bliss, the littlest god on Olympus was not happy. Daddy and Psyche had argued again that morning. Now Daddy was not happy, and Psyche was gone off again, she never wanted to play. When she came back she would smell bad, not like daddy. If he wanted to play he had to wait for daddy to cheer up. He wasn't sure but he thought that maybe he was the cause. He was in deep badness. Grammie Dite was doin' something strange, all the big ones were hiding.

He wanted to go…. Somewhere.

Somewhere were he was wanted. He wanted to go be safe. He wanted someone to play with. He wanted, he remembered when it was really bad like now, if he cried or Psyche had yelled at him, someone would sneak in at night and hold him and tell him stories and everything was better. That someone had stopped coming. Maybe he had been too bad for even his nighttime friend. He sat on the ledge overlooking the pool on his daddy's temple and thought. Maybe he could go to where him was. He wasn't allowed to go out without a big person, but if he was in as deep of badness… maybe daddy wouldn't notice, Bliss concentrated and flashed out.

The weight was rather light that settled on Jett's chest, and feathers brushed his cheek. Feathers! He had been holding Eris as she slept, content just to lie and hold her.

He opened one eye and looked. He opened both eyes and looked again.

Bliss was sitting on his chest looking unsure, unhappy, confused and worried.

"Not Joxer." Stated the little god.

"Nope, I'm Jett. Were you looking for Joxer?"

Bliss shook his head no.

Jett said very quietly, nodding his head towards the sleeping goddess he continued just as softly. "She's sleeping"

"Oh, Ok." replied Bliss very quietly for a three year old.

"What's up?" ask Jett.

Tears began to form in the little god's eyes. Jett, gently disengaged from his goddess and scooped the little winged one up in a continuous fluid movement. With in a second he was out the side door of the temple and in the temple gardens. Bliss looking at him with complete surprise.

"So,' Jett continued in a normal tone when the two of them were out of hearing or waking range of the resting goddess, "I take it you weren't expecting to arrive at this destination nor finding those who are here when you arrived."

Bliss screwed his face up in concentration. Jett smiled, he forgot he was dealing with a little person. "Came here and had a 'nice surprise?'

The concentration cleared a little.

"Hmmm,' Bliss said, with a nod then a shake of the head. "Was looking for the nice one, got Auntie, same but, not"

"Oh." Replied Jett having no clue as to what that was supposed to mean. That is when he realized that Bliss as gone as pink as everything else in Trace.

"Look Bliss', he said with a smile, your clothes have gone pink."

"Uh hu," said Bliss, who was still not happy. It was Grammie that was doing the pink. He still was alone no one wanted Bliss around today.

"So, what to play a game? Asked Jett.

Bliss, looked up, this someone looked like Joxer and wanted to play a game with him. Joxer played good games, maybe this one, Jett, played good games too?

"Hey, is this a private party or can anyone play? Called a voice from the archway.

Bliss, was off like an eagle, and snuggled into his Auntie's arms. She smelled like the nice one. She was always ready to play with Bliss and never called him "Pest", unless she was tickling him.

"Pest!" Eris said with a big smile, a bigger hug and started to tickle him till he squealed. "So, I take it you want to play?"

"Play!" Cried Bliss.

"Ok." Said Eris and tossed the young god up in the air to be easily caught by the assassin.

Playing catch with a winged god quickly became tag, then catch me if you can, followed by hide and go seek, then toss the big pink balls through the hoops that Auntie made. Next came zooming around Jett and catching the pink soft bags he tossed.

Then there were stories with pink drinks and pink apples that Bliss called to him, on a snuggly lap under a big wide pink tree. Then soft heart beats as a very tired little god started to fall asleep safe and loved and happy.

"Ris," mumbled the little god.

"Yes, little one?"

"Not worry. Grammie fix, Grampa fix. Joxer fix. All fixed soon."

"That's right dear." She agreed.

Eris smoothed the little gods' feathers and hushed him to sleep with a little toon. Jett picked him up and carried him back into the temples inner hidden rooms. There the pair of them tucked him into a pink bed, with pink sheets and pink pillows.

Jett then swept Eris up into his arms and strode into yet another pink room with a big pink bed. Then they did what they had three weeks ago, by the pool, then in the pool then around the corner from the pool then by that cute little statue...

Meanwhile, Hades, God of the Underworld was sitting in is private palace, playing chess, with his dead great nephew.

Neither really cared for chess. For Hades it was a slow way to eat up the summer time. He was just wasting time till Persephone could return to him. His great nephew indulged him. They both knew it.

He reached out to take a rook and place it three squares away.

He stopped and looked. It had been black when he had picked it up. Now it was pink. A single pink chess piece in a set of black and white.

"Well, Dites on a rip." commented Erin, Ex God of Strife and Mischief.

"Yes." commented the God of the dead.

Erin, moved a white pawn. When he pulled his hand back the pawn was pink.

"Wonder, who's in for it." Mischief pondered out loud.

"Well, if the Pink is reaching down here, I really pity the poor bastard." replied Hades.

FOURTEEN

(Apologies to Bill Cosby.)

"I'll kill her, let me get my sword!" Cried Ares, his sword of power appearing in his hand.

"No" returned Aphrodite, "Leave her alone"

"Why! You in it with her?" Ares growled.

"Yes. I get 20%" replied Aphrodite sweetly and hit him with a pink power ball so strong that he was tossed to the other side of the temple.

Shaking the pink shards of pottery out of his hair, Ares' rose from the floor and stalked back toward the throne, where Aphrodite sat on the steps buffing her nails.

"I think I broke a nail." She commented. She glanced at Ares' then pointed at a spot next to Joxer who was sitting on the steps of her throne next to her. The grumbling war god sat next to Joxer. Joxer looked concerned and pulled a few more pink pottery shards out of Ares hair. Ares dusted off the rest of the pink powder that covered his shoulders, and smiled his thanks to Joxer. Who grinned back.

Aphrodite, hurummed, loudly. Both males in the room looked towards her sitting on the other side of Joxer.

"Thank you. Now that I have your attention. Again. IF I had proof don't you think I would have DONE something by now? Why do you think, this' she waved her arms at the pink 'is happening. And NO, you can't kill her. If you kill her then were will we be? The problem will still exist and, we would have even less chance of getting it resolved let alone any proof or justice. No one and you know who I mean when I say NO ONE, will believe a little old dumb love goddess."

"Why?' Joxer asked, from his position between the two deities, "I think you're one of the smartest goddess' I mean look at all those times you helped Hercules or Xena. Besides it all makes sense". Said Joxer confused.

"Because' replied Ares, for Aphrodite, "Athena and Artemis have had nearly…"

Aphrodite growled, and Ares smirked but knew that mentioning a lady's age would cost him so he continued tactfully,

"Ummm, the whole intellect thing wrapped up, its part of their Godhoods. And they never let anyone forget it. But they forget that the rest of the Goddess are Goddess, and have just as much, if not more intelligence and way more common sense. The rest like Mother or Eris or Aphrodite, well they just don't flaunt it like those two do. Unfortunately, there are some, who think when they handed out Godhoods those that goddess who deal mostly with emotions don't have any brains. The smart ones rarely make the same mistake twice."

Ares sighed, Joxer sighed, and Aphrodite sighed.

On the other side of Thrace a large pet panther, who had been called to guard a sleeping winged cherub for his afternoon nap turned pink. She paused in grooming her fur and looked at the change in color. She flopped her tail.

Someone was going to pay for this. Curtains were going to be shredded, lots of curtains, maybe people. She wasn't sure. Well, when in doubt, wash. She resumed her grooming.

The two deities and one mortal sat in a pink temple in Trace.

"Idea's Gentlemen?" asked the feminine voice.

"Dismemberment?" Growled hopefully, the bass voice of the threesome.

"Not an option.' The soprano voice gentle reminded, and at the second growl, she amended with a smile, 'At this time." The growl diminished.

"Well,' remarked the clear baritone, 'It's like a puzzle, oh you know, one of those games they make for little kids. Each part supports one part which in turn supports another part, which in turn supports yet Another part, to the point where you don't know which way the thing was put together. It's SO complicated the kids don't now how to undo it. So they spend days trying to get the thing undone, and passing it around to every kid in the neighborhood, till finally they get bored with it, or a circus comes to town. Or Hercules shows up to wipe out that hydra your town mayor has been writing to him about for about a year. Then you trip over it for weeks, yelling at the kids to put it away but they are always to busy, then you put it on the shelf and forget all about it. Until one day when you are dusting and then you find it. You start trying to take the thing apart till it drives you crazy. So you have to take it back to the carpenter that made it to have him show you again how to take the thing part. Which really embarrassing because he puts down his tools on his bench and heaves this really big sigh and an walks over and pulls it out of your hands and stands there and pulls out just one piece and wham, the whole thing comes undone."

Joxer stopped talking long enough to take a breath and glanced at the deities that were on either side of him.

The were staring straight ahead.

"Here, not Olympus, we'd need home field advantage.' He growled. 'And creditable witnesses. I'll go track down mother."

"I'll supply the pink, Hot Pink, I think. Suitable for toasting and roasting. I'll just redirect it a little. That should get us the first piece of this little puzzle and the rest will fall apart." She oozed.

"Agreed. Quarter of a candle mark?" Inquired the voice ready to kill something.

"More time than I need. Later dude." The light but determined voice said.

There was flash of pink, then a flash of red, and Joxer was alone.

"Was it something I said?" Wondered Joxer out loud, then wandered off to find some food.

FIFTEEN

For the first time since that morning Aphrodite, felt as if she were in control of the day. And seeing how the day was more than have over, she hadn't had a orgy to plan, lovers to put together, or the weight of Greece's or Olympus's love life in her hands she considered this to be a okay dokey situation to be in.

Just moments ago, her dear little studmuffin had once again, blindly, blundered into the solution or at least the shown Ares and herself the right way to look at things. Now all she needed was that scroll, the one on direction of powers in difficult situations.

After that last Pink episode of hers' she had spent weeks of her off time in the halls of information. Nearly scared off most of the muses in the process, until she got the direct clear-cut directions for massive power direction. She thought that Ares had a tough job. Nope, that was a ten-year disaster and she was not about to let it happen again. She had painstakingly copied and crosschecked the facts twice to make she had it down correctly before she left. She knew the scroll very well, but for a production this big, better safe than Pink.

She crossed to her big desk. She put all of her dangerous stuff in one locked drawer that Heph had made for her. No one, not even Heph could open it but her. She put her hand on the Pink triangle on the top of her desk and concentrated. The bottom left hand drawer popped open. She reached down and plucked several scrolls out of the recesses of the drawer.

"Complete Control of Olympus, nope."

"List of Fated Lovers: Gods, Goddess, Demi-Goddess, Mortals, nope. I really need to review that one this decade."

"Orgies, For Families and Friends, nope"

"Power Direction: Notes, Warnings and Dangers. YES, just the.." she paused and looked at the line of script now written in a neat hand underneath the first, "Pink Decorating Tips for The Out of Control Goddess?" she skipped to the end and started to read, then started to laugh "I swear I will never leave Cupie and Erin alone in this room…" She didn't continue that statement.

She returned the other three to the drawer and closed it with a firm snap.

She opened scroll she had kept out and studied it for a moment.

"Thought so, well, that's just a quick trip to visit Heph, he'll have just what I need." She smirked.

Putting the dangerous scroll down, she now she pulled open the drawer in the center of the desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. Picking up a writing stylus in front of her thought for a moment. Grinned and wrote a short note. Satisfied she stood up and strode to the master bedroom. She was back a moment later in a very, well for Aphrodite, conservative outfit. Hera was coming, she always tried to be polite. She turned to flash out but paused.

She turned back to the desk picked up the scroll on pink power management, from the desk and almost as an afterthought shot a blast of power at the note lying there.

She giggled.

In a pink flash she was at Heph's forge, wrapped around her husband in a very lengthy kiss.

"Hi, missed you!" she purred.

"Missed you too." he purred right back.

"Been making you things." He said disengaging from his wife and going back to his workbench. There he picked up a small pink necklace that glittered in the light of the forge fire. He motioned her over and placed it around her neck.

"Pink Diamonds" he said.

"Oh Heph, you are to good to me." She said with sincerely, and kissed him again. "I am so sorry about this morning…"

"Not a problem, I knew it was a possibility when I married you love. I'm just happy that what ever made you so unhappy has been…" he trailed off as he realized that his wife's eyes were not yet brimming with happiness. "Not been taken care of yet then?" he questioned.

She shook her head no.

"Anything I can do to help?"

She immediately brightened. She nodded and pointed to the large ruby on his shelf.

He pointed to the big red ruby on his shelf, she nodded some more, he shrugged and reached up and plucked it down and handed it to her. She accepted it and kissed him again.

"Pop up to my Temple in Trace in say about half a candle mark. You can get an education." She said smuggly.

"I just may do that." He returned with a smile as his wife flashed way.

"Marykay?" he mused, "What was I thinking?"

Back in Trace, Aphrodite placed the red ruby in the center of the pink altar and stepped back. She sat on her throne for a few minutes and re-read the scroll she had taken from her office.

Joxer wondered back in from looking for food. He hadn't found any, just some more of that pink lemonade. He had a glass of that in his hand. So he was the only one left in the temple to watch what happened next.

Aphrodite stood up and went to the altar she didn't raise her hands or arms or make any wild movements just stood looking and concentrated on that large red ruby.

The temple was flooded with wind, and the ruby began to glow, then a piercing stream of light shot out of it. The light seemed to be pulling in, something. Joxer couldn't be sure of what. It went on forever and was over in a moment.

The light faded to nothing and Aphrodite was then leaning against the altar gasping as if she had run miles. Joxer put down his drink then hurried over and helped her back into her throne. Then rushed back, retrieved his drink and offered it to her instead. She downed it in one gulp.

"Joxer, you were right." She said when she had her breath back.

"About what?" he asked.

"Pink wine in the wells would have been better." She replied and smiled a very self-satisfied smile.

SIXTEEN

Ares traced his mother to a castle the valley of Plyos where a very loud woman in the last moments of child birth.

Ares didn't realize this when he flashed in. For in the second it had taken him to flash in, realize what was going on and make the decision to come back in five, his mother had handed him a very new very small, rather bluish non crying baby, then turned back to the woman.

Instinct kicked in. He switched the baby so he could hold it in the palm of one hand. With the other he took his pinky finger and cleared the little ones mouth of mucus. He leaned over and covered both the small mouth and nose with his own mouth puffed the tiniest bit of air into the tiny set of mortal lungs.

He was almost instantly rewarded by a hardy cry as the newborn let its feelings about this action be understood and heard. He watch in satisfaction as the little one then took its own breath in to let yet another cry out. After about five of these the purple bluish color was gone and replaced by a very health pink. The nicest pink he had seen all day.

He called up a warm basin of water and washed and tended to the infant and was ready to return it to his mother just as she had finished with the woman

"Thank you, Dear Heart. A little extra help is always welcome." Hera said taking the baby back from her son and nestling it into the woman arms.

"I don't know how to thank you, both of you." the woman Sanras said with a tired but happy voice. Ares caught the prayer as it hit him. He grinned. His mother smiled. He grinned at his mother. She smiled back. They both smiled at the woman and the baby in her arms.

He didn't often get prayers like those. He stopped to consider that for a moment, except from Joxer of course. But still it was nice.

He frowned as he heard loud footsteps in the hall, followed by shouting. Those who have just given birth should be treated much more gently than this.

The door banged open.

Marib of Plyos, exploded into the room, with a "Out of my way' he shoved past Hera and ignored Ares to stand at the food of the bed.

"Well?' he demanded. 'What is it?"

"A girl." The woman replied with a tremor in her voice.

"Useless!' he stated, then heaved a great sigh as though he were being punished. 'I'll just have to get rid of it." He move to take the now sleeping child from her mother's arms.

The woman's intake of breath and struggle to sit up and defend was enough

Ares had had enough. Marib was a minor warlord, very minor. He had a nasty streak a mile wide, treated his warrior poorly, never prayed, and wasn't keeping the coast between Kalamata and Pyrgos well watched anyway. His second in command Colchis on the other hand was still workable material. And what he lacked in political skill, Sanras here made up for in spades. And this little one, and Colchis's son. It would mean good leadership now, and two trained warriors later. He'd speak to Dite about it. He mentally added it to his list.

Ares stepped in between the warlord and the woman on the bed.

"Out of my way." The soon to be ex warlord growled.

"Oh, I think not Marib." Ares replied and froze his feet to the floor.

The man looked with confusion at the beard man in pink and then down to his feet that would not move.

"Now, what will I do with you?" he wondered aloud. "Any suggestions mother?"

Hera considered for a moment. "Athena?" she suggested.

"Mother!" Ares exclaimed and kissed his mother on the cheek. "You are brilliant."

"Thank you Dear." she replied.

"What is going on here?" Roared the stuck Marib.

"That's it! You've woken the baby," Hera said angrily crossing to Sanras side.

They both tried to calm the baby. A pink rattle appear in Ares hand and he passed it to his mother.

A very wide strip of leather appeared around Marib's head. The door opened again, much more quietly this time and Colchis stepped over the threshold sword in hand. He took one look around a dropped to a knee.

"Lord Ares." He said solemnly.

"Now that's more like it.' Commented Ares. 'Marib, for even a worthless warrior as yourself, didn't occur to you to go to temple once in a while, check out the statues? Now, I don't like wasting good training, even if the warrior is bad. I'm sending you to Athens, if my SISTER ATHENA, Goddess of Tactics in WAR, is merciful you might just might make a private one day. But I don't think so, see I'm going to send my SISTER, she's a girl you know, a little note about what you think about girl babies. Oh and you better remember to pray to my mother for thanks every day you're alive. I should kill you now for shoving her, but I don't like killing people in front of her. Do I mother?"

"No Dear, you've always been a very thoughtful son." Hera smiled at her first born, and moved to his side.

Marib's eyes were spinning wildly in his head grunting and moaning as Ares snapped his finger. The man and the noise vanished. Ares turned to the other man in the room.

"Colchis, you are now warlord until I say otherwise. Rule wisely, treat your warriors well and look to Sanras for advice at all times. Her wisdom was never asked for or taken and see what has happened." Ares spoke to the kneeling man.

With that he and Hera flashed out.

Aphrodite was sitting on her throne when she witnessed Ares and Hera flashing into her temple. Hera's back was towards the throne.

"Well, it was a nice surprise Ares dear. I always like a little help, but what are we doing in Trace?" Asked Hera confused, she paused as she looked around and then at her son.

"Oh my! Aphrodite's gone Pink hasn't she?"

Ares turned to his mother, "Yes Mother. The reason for it is, well, if we can prove it, we will need you as judge and witness. Please mother will you stay?"

"Please Lady Hera?" Aphrodite repeated the request standing up from her throne and joining the duo.

"Of course, I'll stay as both judge and witness." Hera replied instantly before turning to greet Aphrodite. She stopped and stared.

Aphrodite stopped and stared. Then giggled, or better yet, tried not to.

Hera stopped and stared. Then glanced down at herself, and laughed.

_Two identical dresses. _

_Two different goddess. _

_One color. _

Ares knew better than to make any comment. Joxer had simply taken one look and wondered away again in search of food.

SEVENTEEN

Hades

_King of the Underworld, _

_Lord of the Dead, _

_Controller of Souls, _

_Fourth Horsebeing of the Apocalypse,* _

_Judge of All Souls, _

_Pluto of Darkness, _

_Emperor of Dis, _

_Prince of Darkness_

_Duke of Despair _

_Earl of the Ethereal Plane_

_Knight of the Order of Misery_

Sat on his brand new, shiny pink PVC throne.

The poor bastard.

He should have known somehow. He should have guessed when the whole chess board had gone pink that his day was just going to go down hill from there. At first it had just been a piece or two. The players had even commented on it.

When the board had gone all the way pink his nephew and he had adapted. They switching the game to checkers and had continued to play with slightly darker pink and lighter pink pieces.

Hades had gone through the whole pink thing a time or two. It wouldn't get much worse than this he had assured his nephew who had grown slightly concerned when the table had shifted shades, as it were. They had finished the game quickly, their interest in it failing. They would have to wait until it was all over before either would find out what had set Dite off and there was no use speculating about it.

Hades had souls to judge anyway, always a handy excuse and they left the royal apartments. Back through the dark and gloomy passages the two lonely gods, well, god and ex-god, plodded their way to the throne room.

He spent the next half-hour or so judging the few souls that were brought before him. A rather light audience for that time a year but nothing to major to worry about. That was until his nephew pointed out that the pink had seemed to have followed them from his private apartments and had started to creep into the throne room.

Hades had still not been overly concerned. Aphrodite was Zeus' problem after all. It was the flash and the explosion that threw them both back ten feet that was the worrying bit. The entire palace complex had turned pink.

His nephew was not helping.

He glanced at the young ex-god in his pink throne room. Or more accurately, on his pink throne room floor.

Erin was currently holding his stomach and rolling on the floor laughing. He hadn't stopped since Hades hair had gone pink in the explosion.

It could have been that. Or, and here he really was hoping it was the case, how often did you see a three headed dog cowering and trying to hide the fact he had turned pink. Not just pink mind you. Pink with pink spots. Darn it all if he didn't look like a three headed Dalmatian with a rash.

"If you've quite finished." He told his nephew who was currently starting to sit up, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Erin grinned pointed at Ceburus, whispered "Scroll." and was once again on the pink marble floor laughing.

Just about then there was an urgent knocking on the throne room door.

"Enter!" Hades called out.

A wave of pink poured through the doors and began to spread across the throne room floor covering the pink with, pink.

What streamed in was his entire staff of dead minions. A wave of pink souls swept over the pink floor and surging wall of pink noise rushed toward their god and king.

The first to reach him were the dusky Keres those shades that gathered the dead who fell in battle. They had gotten the job because they were Generals who had actually died in battle. They could relate to the guys they were helping over, as it were. He didn't think they could make any noise but there they were screaming at him.

Also among the throng and clatter, he saw Rhadamanthys and Minos, sorting judges from the banks of the Styx. They group people together, Tartarus or Elesia and could pull out those really special cases for him. Their presorting didn't always work but he always caught the slip ups, (there weren't that many) and it help him out tremendously when the recently departed reached the palace.

Aiakos, keeper of the keys of Elesiaun Fields and Plouton, his keeper of the keys of Tartarus between the realms were there as well. They were obviously comparing notes but both started to look even more worried and scared as their unheard conversation continued.

Directly in front of him was a screaming Charon. Charon, who never left his boat, ever, was standing in his throne room. Screaming. Worst was he couldn't make out a word of what Charon was saying over the noise of all those souls talking, yelling and complaining at once.

"Quiet." He said quietly.

There was instant silence.

"It's good to be the king?" Erin asked grinning.

Hades smiled at his nephew. He couldn't help it. He had seen the short pink tutu's the Keres were currently wearing. It was hard not to smile when a six-foot shade was now wearing dress that stuck out in the middle.

"Charon." Questioned Hades.

"I won't. I simple won't go back out there in, in this." Charon exclaimed indicating his new clothing. He was wearing skintight pink pants that only went have way down his calves. His feet were bare. A large sleeve peasant shirt that barely covered his shoulders was open in the front down to his waist. On his head, flat straw hat with ribbons on the brim. Pink ribbons. In short he looked like a Roman Gondolier.

"How am I supposed to strike terror and fear into the souls of the dead in this ridiculous outfit?" He cried. 'What's worst is my boat, my beautiful boat has turned into tacky pink gondola. I won't, do it; I don't care how much money they've got on their tongues. I'm not going out on that thing. I'm won't till this Pink is fixed."

"Understood." Commented Hades, attempting to keep a straight and concerned face on it. He beckoned Aiakos and Plouton, to the front of the throne. They shades moved before him.

"Aiakos?" he questioned.

"Aiakos, keeper of the keys of Elesiaun Fields quietly made his report.

"The fields have gone pink, lord. The souls of the dead don't seem to mind. But I had to tell them something so I explained that it is a great holiday. To mark the many years of your rule, but I don't think they believed me after, the…." He plucked up his courage and continued. "The grove of Obrimo that Queen Persephone planted near Avernos, the trees there are pink, but they seem to have be come animated Lord and are also starting to, hurl bright pink, pink," He faltered.

"Go on." Commanded Hades.

"Snowballs." He finished miserably.

"Snow?" Exclaimed Hades.

"Oh no Sire, not snow, Snowballs. They are a desert made of..."

"Stop. I don't want to know." Commanded Hades. He turned to his other guardian.

"Plouton?" he asked uneasily.

Plouton, his keeper of the keys of Tartarus, looked miserable and replied "The Pyriphleges Fire Stream that is supposed to be black and is the head water for Styx is hot pink. I mean it is boiling with flames shooting out of it. Pink flames in pink water. Styx's upper river has gone pink and I expect the rest to be completely changed by now" He looked at Hades.

Hades knew this shade; there was something worst.

"All of it." He said.

Ploutos gulped. "The Alkyonian Lake? The one that Dionysos blessed so his vineyards here would be supplied with water? The waters have turned to grogg or wine, depends were you dip in, if you see what I mean. Sir, I'm sorry, half of Tartarus is drunk, the other have is on their way and orgies have broken out everywhere. I can't contain it sir."

"This isn't funny anymore Uncle, if this continues all of Asphodel will be in revolt. Maybe you should..." Erin Ex God of Strife and Mischief turned to his Uncle. Who wasn't there anymore.

"Alright People!" he snapped stepping before this Uncle's throne. "Everyone back to their posts. Except Charon. Keep everyone in their respective places. All reports to Charon here in the throne room."

"And start putting the recent dead in lines on the banks. Tell them they are; Oh, in purgatory, pre Tartarus, or something anything. Just sort them as usual, keep them in line and ready to move. I don't know when Uncle will be back but I do know that he will get this mess straightened out. This in not a request people MOVE. CHOP-CHOP Cree!" Commanded Erin, showing the shades why he was is Uncle's lieutenant and now his Other Uncle's lieutenant as well.

Hades appeared in Zeus' study. He was about start yelling at his brother but realized that the room was empty. He glanced around and spotted a note on his brother's desk. He walked over and picked it up.

"Off to see Poseidon, have fun with Pink!" he read aloud. "Of all the…Right I'll handle it myself."

He flashed to Aphrodite's Office. Again empty. "Great. Another informative missive. " he grumbled as he spied the pink parchment on her desk. He walked over and picked it up.

_Dear Uncle Hades, _

_Thought that your place needed some redecorating up. It's always sooo gloomy there. Did you like the window treatments? How about the cool pink touches to Tartarus' new sports arena, or should I say three acre bed? To much, or not enough? You will let me know won't you? I'm at my temple in Trace. _

_Love and Kisses_

_Aphrodite._

_PS. Don't look for anyone else there, I went Pink, they went into hiding and you're the poor bastard that gets to deal with it. _

Dropping the letter and with a scream of rage Hades transported to Trace.

A moment after he left the letter flashed pink rolled up, tied itself with a pink ribbon and floated out of the window.

*They always forgot that Famine was a goddess.

EIGHTEEN

Joxer was happy. He hadn't found any food yet, but his god was back and well he couldn't be sure but something was about to happen. Something big, right here, with a lot of god and goddess coming here. And he had helped. At least he thought he had helped.

"I don't know!" yelled one voice

"But, there should be!" yelled another

"I don't believe this…" yelled the last much deeper voice.

He raced back into the main section of Aphrodite's temple. The three gods were in a huddle yelling at each other.

"Excuse me?" he asked quietly.

As one they turned on him. He gulped but then smiled. Ares was here, if he was going to die, well that's the way he wanted to go.

"And who might you be, young man?" asked Hera.

Ares move to face his mother and unconsciously, placing himself between the warrior and the queen of the gods.

"His my warrior mother." Ares replied firmly to his mother.

"Joxer of Corinth, at your Majesty's service." Replied Joxer with a formal bow.

"Delighted." Responded Hera. "Now, as I was saying…"

To Joxer it looked at if the three of them were about to start arguing again.

"So," he broke in before the goddess could continue, "it's going to be a big event then? One with a lot of gods coming?"

The three of them look at him over at him slightly bemused.

Aphrodite replied, "That's right sweetie, so if you'll…"

"I sure glad you're here then. I mean the three of you. You'll have Ares, to protect the place and keep us mortals out. I don't think you'd want any wandering in would you." He grinned with complete trust and love to his god. "And as hostess, Aphrodite will want to make sure that everyone is comfortable,"

His glance between the two identical dresses and back to Aphrodite was so quick that if she had been looking away she would have missed it. Ares and Hera obviously had.

"With lots of drink and well, all the things that gods want around I guess. And if they are staying, I know that you'll know everything about etiquette and proper procedures and well just everything, Ma'am." he finished his speech looking at the Queen with utter confidence.

"Quite right, Joxie." Aphrodite said turning to Ares, "You'll take Studmuffin along with you while you button the place up, won't you Ares."

"Don't call him that." Growled Ares, he turned to Joxer "That way." He pointed and Joxer and he went to inspect the temple's access points.

Smiling Aphrodite turned to Hera. "Would you be so kind as to see to the arrangements of seats, my Queen? I'll just go and make sure we have enough smelling salts and restorative liquids. We only have a few minutes before the first of my guest will start dropping in." She asked demurely.

Hera turned and watched her son and the young mortal walk toward the main temple door.

"How many, and which can we expect?" asked Hera, keeping her eyes on her first born. She waived her arm. The Temple transformed. The main altar was gone, two additional thrones were across from Aphrodite's, one was at the same height and the other was half a step taller. More elaborate chairs were scattered here and there in a vague semi circle.

"Start with Hades and work out from there." Replied Aphrodite, waving her arm. There were now comfortable cushions on all the chairs. And against two walls were long thin tables with food and wine. Her dress changed, while still more conservative than what she normal wore it was vastly different from the dress that the queen had on.

She joined Hera watching the two men wander out of sight.

"Not a clue right?" Hera said to Aphrodite.

"Nope." Confirmed Aphrodite.

"Either of them?" asked Hera.

"Oh no, Joxie is head over heals, has been since he was, I don't know 8 or 9 I'd say." The love goddess insisted.

"Your sure his the one?" Hera asked a little uncertainly.

"Positive. Or didn't you…" She broke off as the two men returned.

"Is everything set dear?" Hera asked.

"Yes, mother." Ares replied with an almost feral grin. "Nothing, save a full god or someone with a full god will be able to get in, and once in, they won't be able to get out."

"But…" Hera began to question.

"No, Lady Hera. It has to be this way. I'm not going to be able to work unless this gets resolved. If I can't work, then all of Greece is in danger." Aphrodite looked to Ares.

"She's right Mother." Ares replied. "I want the truth and I want it today. Keeping everyone here will help us get to it faster. Because if what we suspect is true it's been going on so long that it now effects the basic running of Olympus."

Joxer's stomach rumbled.

"I beg your pardon." He said formally.

"Ares' don't just stand there, here.' Hera materialized a plate of food and thrust it at him. 'Go feed the boy." Then turn her back on the pair of them.

Ares looked in amazement at the plate of food. Joxer's stomach rumbled again. Ares walked over to one of the benches that had appear and sat down. Joxer just stood absolutely still staring after him, or the food. Ares sighed, and motioned for Joxer to join him.

Joxer walked over to the bench. Ares looked him then to the empty spot beside him. Joxer took the hint and sat down beside Ares. Ares handed him the plate.

Joxer took it with a smile of thanks. He had just started to raise the meat to his mouth when he paused.

"Ares?" he asked.

"Yeah Joxer?" said the god beside him, looking at him thoughtfully.

"What is going to happen?" he asked and finished popping the meat into his mouth and starting to chew.

"Now we hold a formal inquire into the matter of Dite's pink. Mother makes it official as Dad left a note saying he wouldn't handle the Pink. We know why she's so upset, and we just start asking questions until we can prove it. That and wait for the fireworks to start."

"Joxer." Ares said. The warrior stopped eating and looked at the concerned face beside him. "What ever happens, try not to laugh."

There was pink flash and a strong smell of sulfur.

"APHRODITE!"

Hades had arrived.

NINETEEN

Hades arrived in a pink funk.

APHRODITE!

"Right here, Thank you for coming Uncle Hades, would care for a like a drink?" Aphrodite said coming away from one of the long tables with a tray. There were pink goblets on it and they steamed a little.

"NO, I WANT YOU TO…" Hades shouted at her.

"Hades if you continue to shout like that, we won't be able to get anywhere." Hera interrupted him.

"Uncle Hades, I promise you have that whole, 'Crush, Kill, Destroy!' thing down. But you forget we're family, it won't work." Commented Ares with a grin.

"Shout, one more time and thin limp pink hair won't be the only pink thin limp thing on you that you'll have to worry about. Drink?" Aphrodite asked sweetly again lifting the tray slightly higher.

Hades automatically took on of the pink goblets and downed the contents. His mind was whirling. He had to think. He looked around again at the temple as Aphrodite finished serving drinks to Hera then Ares and finally a mortal sitting next to Ares eating. Well not eating exactly, choking on food and trying not to laugh was a better description. Ares turned to pound on the mortal's back.

Seeing Aphrodite here was expected. She had put down the tray and was returning to her throne. It was her temple after all.

Seeing Hera here was not. The fact that she was sitting on a formal throne set at the proper angle for an official inquiry was enough for his eyebrows to go up in concern.

Ares being here too added to his concern level. He had no clue who the mortal in the horrid clothing was but, and why wasn't that mortal wearing pink.

His own clothes were pink, so was his hair for that matter. He knew that Aphrodite was telling the truth, he could feel the difference. He gulped, other pink things she said. The two goddess and Ares, pink all the way. But the mortal's clothes, 'armor?' was brown and gray. He filed that one away for a long consideration later.

He just wanted to get today over with as quickly and painlessly as possible. He glanced around again. Maybe that was to much to hope for.

The worst part was that Aphrodite was expecting him. That meant that he was caught up in the Pink somehow, but he couldn't figure out how he affected this mess. He took a deep breath, let it out and looked over to Hera. She pointed to the royal throne at the point across from her and Aphrodite's thrones.

He took another deep breath and went over and ascending the steps turned and sat down. At least his one wasn't shiny pink PVC.

"How can we have a formal inquiry?' Hades asked, 'When Zeus in not here?"

"Simple." replied Aphrodite "Zeus left a note on his desk, didn't you read it?

"Yes. 'Off to see Poseidon, have fun with Pink!' So?" Supplied Hades.

"That means that concerning this matter, Aphrodite's current problem, the one that has caused her such worry that she has stopped controlling the love emotions of mortals? He has, by writing that note, abdicated his authority to judge this matter. As the second highest member of the ruling party…" Hera explained.

"You can sit in his place. You need only one other Ruler from either of the two kingdoms, which means me." Hades supplied.

"Which means you. I hereby…

bang, bang, BanG BanG, BaNG, BaNG, BANG, BANG,

A small pink rabbit carrying a double skinned drum came out of a small hole in the wall. With large tom-tom on each side it was banging the drum. It stopped in the middle of the floor and spun around in a circle. Still banging the drum. It then stopped, still banging the drum, moved to the wall across from where it appeared. The wall shimmered a hole in the wall opened. The rabbit and its drum, still banging disappeared into the hole.

BANG, BANG, BaNG, BaNG, BanG, BanG, Bang, Bang, bang, bang.

"So, when can we start?" asked Hades to the room in general.

"I declare through out Olympus that the protocols are correct and in place for a royal inquiry" Hera stated formally.

Ares motioned for Joxer to stand up with him.

"I formally inquire in to Aphrodite's current state of godhood and that all information, testimony and witnesses be brought forth, that any called must appear in the flesh, that she may have this matter explained in full to this board." Finishing this formal statement he bowed first to his mother then uncle, then waited.

"I accept this inquiry into the state of Aphrodite's present of of, Pink." Hera said looking at Hades.

"Yes, Yes, I concur, Let's get on with it. I just want to know why the mortal is here and why HIS clothes aren't pink too." Grumbles a disgruntled Hades.

"He's here because I want him here." Growled an angry Ares sitting back down and grabbing Joxer's arm and pulling the man down with him. He scowled at his uncle and then at his sister and mother as they started to smirk.

"Um, Excuse me?" Joxer asked Ares in a whisper not wanting to interrupt.

"Yes, Joxer? You have a question?" Inquired Hera from her throne.

Joxer was shocked. He was going to ask Ares, but Ares was motioning for him to stand up and nodding encouragement to him. Joxer got the distinct impression he better speak up quick. From the frown that Hades was giving him.

"Well, I was wondering, if this was an official inquiry," at Hera's nod of assent to that statement he continued, "Don't you need a scribe or someone writing everything down?"

There was silence from the gods in the room as they absorbed his statement.

"That's why Joxie is here Uncle Hades." Said Aphrodite firmly.

"HERMES!" Shouted Hera.

The god with wings on golden shoes and hat showed up in flash of white. In an instant his gold had mellowed into a creamy sort of pink. He looked around at the assembled beings. He looked down at his feet. He whipped his hat off his head and looked at it.

"Man, I LIKE pink, don't get me wrong, I do. I just sooo, don't look good in pink."

"Sorry, Hermie baby, but its an official inquiry and we need you to do the whole scribe thing. I'll make it up to you later about the pink threads." Aphrodite said sympathetically from her throne.

"An Official inquiry?" Squeaked Hermes. "Cool" he said recovering himself. "I am at this tribunals pleasure." He leered a little at Hera just to see her shocked look of amusement.

A desk and writing implements appeared near Joxer and Ares bench. Hermes went over and sat down behind it. Then got back up off the pink floor, zapped himself a chair and sat down on the chair.

Ares grinned at him and waived his hand. A jug and goblet appeared on the table. He smelled the jug, unfermented fruit juice, chilled. He smiled his thanks to Ares, picked up the writing stylus and said, "I'm good to go when you are."

"Now can we get started?" Asked Hades irritably.

"Sure thing Uncle Hades." Replied Aphrodite. "I call on the first part of my problem to appear. Alive, animate, functioning at 100% efficiency, here and in the flesh." She paused.

"I call on Erin, God of Strife and Mischief."

Hades frowned at his niece who was smiling at him.

"No." he said.

"Okay," she replied with a larger smile.

Hades began to sweat. This was very bad.

TWENTY

Jett of Corinth was worshiping at his Goddess feet.

Ok, Ok, he was doing up the laces of her boots and kissing each part before it was hidden from view, much to the delight of the goddess it was being done to.

_**Sheese can't a woman use a little poetic license?**_

"Eris?" she heard her brother questioned through their link.

"Yo!" she responded, smiling at the man who was now helping her on with a creamy pink leather jacket.

"Are you… dressed?" Ares asked with amusement. He could feel the sexual sated goddess through the link.

"Just there. What's up?" She replied, with a wave of her hand the room was restored to its' pink pristine.

"We are holding a formal inquiry here about Dite's pink.' She felt the concern about it from him. "I just want you to know that when you come, remember to bring Jett with you. Once in you aren't getting out."

Eris was shocked how did he know about Jett and was about to ask a just that when he sent, "By the way, do you know were Bliss and Cupid are?"

"Bliss is here." She sent and mentally checked the child "just about to wake from his afternoon nap." She finished.

"!" He responded.

"He was lonely and looking for someone and came here." She replied,

"WHERE IS THAT, THAT?" he sent so hard she winced and Jett wrapped his arms around her.

"I Don't know and I don't care," she replied, "tone it down would you?"

"I'm sorry, forgive me, I forgot. I shouldn't yell at you right now. Keep Bliss there until he is called for. Where is Cupid?" Ares sent.

"Don't know that one either." She replied, rolling Ares' confusing apology over in the private part of her mind.

"Have to go. Stay ready." Ares broke off the connection. She continued to just sit there and worry within the safety of Jett's arms.

"Love?" asked Jett quietly.

She knew what he was asking. "There is an official inquiry as to why Aphrodite is so upset. Ares says we should stay here and, and this is the part that worries me, You, Bliss and I will be called in to give testimony." She told her chosen. "Bliss and I, I can understand, but why you, love?"

He stayed quiet for a moment.

"Are you.. Ashamed…" Her hand covered his lips.

"Never. I love you. I will never give you up. But I can't see how we, or even little Bliss in involved in all this." She replied with a worried frown.

Jett leaned down and kissed the worried lines away from her face.

"Don't worry, remember what Bliss said? Grammie fix, Grampa fix, Joxie fix, all fixed? I love you." He kissed her gently. She smiled so he smiled.

"I can't bring back Erin." Stated Hades firmly.

"Fine." Aphrodite smiled at her uncle.

"It's not allowed." He insisted to Hera.

"I understand." She replied with a large grin.

"I can't." Hades assured Ares.

Ares materialized a wet stone and started to sharpen one of his daggers. He too grinned at Hades. "Understood."

Hades looked at Joxer. Who just looked back at him with a look of complete understanding and sympathy.

Hades shuttered.

"Oh all right. But, But I can't bring him back a God. As an Olympian only Zeus can restore his Godhood. He'll be mortal. You understand." He told the assembled gods and goddess.

"Fine." Aphrodite smiled at her uncle.

"I understand." Hera replied with a large grin.

Ares, having just broken off contact with his sister, stopped sharpening his knife and smiled.

"Understood. The mortal Erin will have the protection of the House of War." He said.

"And the House of Love." Supplied Aphrodite.

"And the protection of the Goddess of Childbirth." Replied Hera.

Hades looked at them. He had been had. He knew it. They knew it. He knew that they knew it. They knew he it.

Why was that mortal whispering in Ares ear? He shrugged that was not his problem.

Hades concentrated and released a powerful wave of energy.

Erin, ex-god of strife and mischief stood in the center of there temple and a second later covering his eyes with his hands and saying very loudly "Ouch."

Joxer was amazed. They were going to bring back Erin. He grinned. Eris would be so happy, that would make Jett happy. Ares was going to be so happy, that made him happy.

He suddenly lost his grin. Erin had been gone nearly 2 and a half years now. In the underworld, no light or anything, unless he was in the Eleasian fields maybe. And they just said that he would be mortal. He looked up at the skylights that let in the sun. No godly powers to control the amount of light on his eyes.

He turned to Ares and literally pulled the god down and whispered in his ear. "Erin's eyes won't be able to handle the sunlight as a mortal. He'll be in pain, lots of it. Can't you make something for his eyes? Hurry!"

Ares half-turned and looked at Joxer in amazement, then acted. A second later a pair of eye protectors were in Joxer's hand.

Joxer realized that he had been given something to help stood up and ran to the newly restored Erin. He looked the whatever they were. Ares suddenly filled his mind with how they worked. Joxer smiled but didn't glance back to his god concentrating on Erin. Opening the things, he placed them gently on the restored face.

"How does this feel?" He asked worriedly.

"Joxie?" asked Erin. Joxer grinned wider and said, "Yes. Now how do they feel?"

"Ok, I guess." Replied Erin.

"Good. How does everything look now?" Joxer asked worriedly moving his hands to Erin's upper arms to hold him steady.

"Don't know. I have my eyes shut." Erin replied with a grin.

Erin was standing near his Uncle Hades throne. It had been an interesting 45 minutes or so. Charon was doing wonderfully handling the incoming information and passing it back out as needed. His crash course in crisis management for the well-respected shade was going great, he wasn't Uncle Hades, but really after ¾ of eternity he must have pickup something on that boat. Erin couldn't wait to tell his Uncle about it.

The next instant he was blind. And it hurt. He was ready to scream but Uncle Ares had always said never let them see how much it hurts, but he couldn't stop his hand from covering his eyes and the small "Ouch." he let out. Dite must have done something really weird if he was blinded by it all the way down here.

He heard feet running toward him. Must be one of the shades. The sound stop and gentle hands, pulled his hand away, were then fitting some kind of device on his face. The oddest sensation of touch washed over him. He trusted who ever was touching him. Weird.

"How does this feel?" He was stunned. He knew that voice. Joxer.

"Joxie?" He asked just be sure.

"Yes. Now how do they feel?" Erin could here the smile in Joxer's voice and the concern about the thing on his face.

"Ok, I guess." Replied Erin thinking about it for a moment.

"Good. How does everything look now?" Joxer asked worriedly moving his hands to Erin's upper arms to hold him steady.

Tempting, Erin thought to himself, tempting, but I better going with the truth.

"Don't know. I have my eyes shut." Erin grinned.

He heard… giggling? Laughter, that sounded like, he gulped. He slowly opened his eyes. The thing on his face was some sort of sun shield. He could see Joxer standing in front of him, in the hideous armor that they had created together.

He looked around and went pale with what he saw. He wasn't in the Underworld; he was in Aunt Dite's temple in Trace. Grandmother Hera was there and was Uncle Hades and his beloved Uncle Ares. The hands on his arms tighten. He looked back to Joxer. Before he could ask anything his grandmother spoke.

"Thank you Joxer." Hera said firmly. Joxer had been dismissed he understood that. Joxer looked at Erin with an encouraging smile and another squeezed of his shoulders indicated his head toward Ares and then nodded.

Erin understood the unspoken statement. 'I'll be right over here next to Ares, don't worry about anything.' He grinned at the warrior wanna be and nodded back. Only then did he feel the hands release from his arms and he was standing alone in the room.

He watched Joxer walk back to sit next to his smiling Uncle Ares.

Hera coughed to gain his attention. He looked back to his grandmother. Something funky was going on that was for sure.

"Erin, you have been brought back from the underworld to answer questions concerning the current power emergency on Olympus caused by the Goddess Aphrodite. While this board of inquiry can not grant you your godhood back, it has placed you under the combined protection of the Houses of War, Love and the Goddess of Childbirth."

Erin digested this piece of information. "I'm alive but mortal?" he asked.

"Yes." Replied Hera.

Erin glanced at his Aunt then to his Uncle Hades.

"Am I staying?"

"You are." Replied Hera.

"Cool. So, how can I help? Ask away, official and everything huh?" Replied a very happy Erin ex god of Strife and Mischief to Aphrodite goddess of Love.

"Erin, when was the last time you and Cupid made love?"

Erin stared. How did she know about that? No one knew about that. This was bad very bad. He was going to die. Again.

TWENTY ONE

*For Laura: who went to finance class."

Erin looked down at his pink shod feet quietly panicking.

How much did she know, when did she know? Who else knew? Oh Great Gramma Gaea it was an offical record, which meant that everyone, was going to know. Oh, please, they brought him back to kill him with thoughts of what he couldn't have.

Erin looked up with pain in his eyes at his aunt and grandmother, then over to his Uncle Ares.

Ares was watching him intently and nodding to him. That stopped him cold. Uncle Ares was nodding at him. That meant he knew too. His brain engaged. Whenever his uncle nodded like that it was to tell him to go with the program. So taking a deep breath and pretending that his heart wasn't breaking to have to talk about this he looked up at this Aunt and said.

"Hmm, could you ask that question again please?" Great, he thought, now my mouth is dry. A small stand appeared next to him with a goblet. He drank from the goblet. Cool water.

"Erin sweetie, I'm afraid that it is rather important here: When did you and Cupid last make love?" Repeated Aphrodite.

Taking a deep breath he said. "The day before, no it was the morning that Cupid accidentally, shot himself with the true love arrow and he and the Lady Psyche, hum met."

"Thank you. How long had you and Cupid been a couple before that day?" She next asked.

"About 27 years, I think we... It was after my 210th birthday, in the spring, the war over those two cities was just winding down." Erin said quietly.

"Were you faithful partners? That is before the day that Cupid met Psyche?"

"I never stepped out on Cupid. Ever." Erin was suddenly angry. What did this have to do with anything?

"After that day,' asked Aphrodite, 'did you and Cupid ever get back together? Do the wild thing one more time, say just for old times sake?" Asked Dite.

"No! He was married. We, both, no." He glanced over at his Grandmother who was sitting on her throne looking, smug and pleased. This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Thank you. The day that Calisto killed you." Began Aphrodite.

Erin looked up in horror. "What about it?"

Even Aphrodite looked uncomfortable but continued nevertheless, "Erin honey, I'm sorry. I know you'd rather not relive that but I have to have what you know in the record. Did Calisto seem herself that day."

"Huh?" Erin just closed his eyes and shuttered visibly.

Ares stood up. "If it please the Board, may I speak to the witness."

Hera glanced to Hades and Aphrodite. Seeing their nods of assent, she responded to Ares. "You may. But remember you may NOT influence the witness's testimony."

Ares nodded, paused a moment and then spoke.

"Erin, What Aphrodite wants to know is: Based on your previous encounters with the rouge goddess Calisto, and comparing that to her state on the day that she killed you, what were your observance and reactions to her? " Ares asked from his bench. Ares glanced at his mother and uncle. They nodded their agreement that his was a more defined question without leading or influencing the witness.

Ares sat back down; Joxer handed him another goblet. He downed it and

returned to staring at Erin, so alone in the middle of the temple.

Erin heard his uncle's words and the complexity of the question that was really being asked. It was important somehow. Darn if only they would clue him in. But, then he would be a proper witness. He closed his eyes and remembered. For the first time he really thought about it. He remembered the times he had met Calisto, before her godhood, after her godhood, and then the day of his death.

His eyes snapped open.

"She was outta control. That was what has always bothered me. Before and even after she became a goddess she was in control. She was insane, don't get me wrong, I mean she was no where near stable enough for Grandfather to bring her to Olympus and give her a job, you know."

"But, she was always in control of herself. She had vast amounts of short terms plans and schemes that didn't amount to a hill of beans but she was relentless in carrying out each little plan. I used to spend a day or two just watching her now and again spinning like a mad top. No direction to where she was going or doing."

He paused, and took a sip from the cool water beside him. "But on that day," he took a deep breath. "She was not, in my opinion, in control of her actions. She just wanted to kill a god. NO, she just wanted to kill me. She may have used it to further one of her other little plans later, but it was totally out of character for her to be attacking me like that. No rhythm or reason it was like there wasn't another thought in her head. Just kill me."

He finished, and opened his eyes. Something wet was on his face. He lifted his hand up and touched the wet. He was crying. He hadn't cried since, when was it. That night that something was taken?

"Thank you. While I dismiss this witness for now, I reserve the right to call him back later for further testimony." Stated Aphrodite.

"Agreed." Replied Hera and Hades echoed her "Agreed."

In another temple in Thrace a little winged cherub woke up. He had a nice nap, where was he? Oh yes, grampa's temple somewhere, with Auntie and Jett nice like Joxer. He stretched. He hit fur.

He looked up. A huge fanged face looked down at him. The huge fur face then moved down to his face and licked him. He giggled. Kitty Kat wake up kisses.

"Well, I guess that means you are awake little one." Said a deep voice near the door. Bliss looked up. There was Auntie and Jett standing by the door.

Auntie looked at the kitty. "Thank you Bathsheba." The big now pink panther, growled, then stood up and stretched too. Then in one lithe movement that reminded Bliss of Jett, jumped from the bed, went to Auntie to be petted and with a flick of that very long tail disappeared.

"Kitty go home?" Bliss asked.

"That's right little one. Come on we have lots more stories to tell you and more games to play."

"Goody!" Bliss said. He flew to Auntie arms. He snuggled into her arms as she turned and walked back to the main part of Grampa's temple.

Auntie smelled nice. Like the other one. Missed the other one too. He glanced at Jett. Looked like Joxer. Played nice, like Joxer. Liked Jett. He grinned at him. Jett grinned back.

"Where is his father?" Jett asked.

"Crete I think, a festival." Eris answered him.

"And…" Jett began. Erin glanced at him with a warning in her eyes. He took the look and went on smoothly as if nothing had occurred. "What games shall we play this afternoon?" he finished.

"Well," said Eris, "I kinda liked the one with tossed balls. What do you think Bliss."

But Bliss was not listening. He was looking with his heart powers. Someone was near. Someone was close and his heart hurt. Sad, lonely, NICE ONE. Bliss transported straight out of his Auntie's arms and to his Gramma's temple across town.

Eris looked at Jett.

Oh bother.

She started to look around with her godly powers for the winged cherub. She got no further than Aphrodite's temple on the other side of town. She clutched Jett's arm.

"My Little One?" She asked in awe and transported them both to Aphrodite's temple.

Erin stood uncertainly. 'What to do now' he worried with a look around.

An instant later there was a small pop and a very young voice cried. "MINE."  
He looked up an instant smile was on his face. It had been 2 ½ years but his soul knew that voice.

"BLISS!" he screamed and opened his arms, an instant later he was being hugged by a small winged cherub. Murmuring 'baby, my baby" over and over and kissing the little face in front of him. The feeling of feathers on his skin again. It felt so good.

There was another flash. With his arms full of Bliss he couldn't see who had just arrived but somehow he knew.

"ERIN!" Came the scream.

"MOTHER!" He choked. Strong arms gently took little Bliss from him but kept him close very close. He looked up and into the crying emerald eyes of his mother for the first time since he died. She had not been allowed to visit. No one had been. The two wept openly.

Other arms took him and Eris and gently led them over to a bench. He sat down next to his mother and with one hand held onto her. He felt Bliss climb back into his lap. He wrapped his free arm around Bliss. Someone sat down beside him on his free side. He looked up.

Jett looked back at the newly restored being, there were tears in his eyes too.

"Welcome back. Missed you." Jett said with a teary smile. "Don't do that again, or I'll kill you myself." He threatened.

"Cool." Replied Strife.

Four hundred miles away on Crete, a festival to the Love God's had been well underway since high noon.

The once a year blowout had the entire island in one place at one time, partying like it was 0000.

Cupid sat on his throne at his and his mother's shared temple there bored out of his mind. He and Psyche had argued yet again that morning. The argument centered on Bliss. Again. Even though he had followed all the rules, reminding Psyche about the festival once each week for the last four weeks she still had given him such grief that morning when he had reminded her for the last time that she would have to watch Bliss today.

He didn't want to leave Bliss behind but he was way too young to attend this kind of party. Hey, mother and father had had major arguments with him about it when he was 180 years old. About letting him attended this kind of festival. He didn't understand the big deal then, now he did. He was glad they had made him wait till he was 210. Now he agreed with them. There was no way Bliss was coming to one of these affairs till he was that 210 either.

He didn't understand his wife. He loved his son beyond reason. He spent every waking moment with him when he could. It wasn't like he wanted to be here. It was his job. Why didn't Psyche love their son like he did?

And why was it when he did get in bed with her he wanted to scream. He took more baths lately to wash off her smell. Even when he didn't sleep with her he felt he should wash.

He was so unhappy it was depressing the whole festival. If it weren't for Bliss he would have gone mad. Maybe he was going to have to talk to his mother about it. He had never been unfaithful to Psyche but he just didn't know what to do anymore. It was effecting his work. If this went on much longer, he'd go as Pink as his mother did, sometime.

Something pulled at the back of his mind. Something important in the world had changed.

He glanced at the festival. In full swing, and even with him slightly depressed it was a sight to behold. He sighed. And then stared. The column to the right of him had gone Pink. He shifted his head to look at the column to the left of him. It too was Pink. Dear Gaea he _was _going as Pink as his mother.

The little warning bell in the back of his mind rang again. Something was demanding his attention. He automatically checked on Bliss.

JOY, LOVE, HAPPINESS, MINE, KISSES IN THE NIGHT, MINE BLACK HAIR, MINE, HAPPY, MINE.

"ERIN" Screamed Cupid in his mind and flashed out of the festival.

TWENTY TWO

Joxer of Corinth was happy. Erin, God of Mischief and Strife was back, and in the arms of his mother. Bliss, little winged one had appeared and reclaimed him only moments before. And his brother Jett was here to. He glanced over at Ares who was not looking happy. Oops. Well, that must they had arrived before Ares meant them too. But hey, that was ok, he brightened, Ares was the God of War, war plans never survived the first encounter with the enemy, after that it was a matter of strategic fast thinking.

He frowned to himself. Enemy, what enemy, could Ares be fighting now, and how could he help, he worried. First things first.

He moved out to the center of the temple and after bowing slightly to the three gods sitting in the thrones, gently guided Erin and Eris to the bench near Ares. Jett followed as close as he could with Bliss in his arms. He helped get them settled, Eris on one side of his old friend and his brother on the other. Bliss, well blissfully climbing into Strife's lap. He grinned when he heard his brother's comment. He nearly laughed when he heard Strife's reply, but didn't. Ares was looking at him sternly. No laughing said that indulgent look. He smiled at his love that didn't know he was his love.

The next flash of pink power startled him a little. He looked over at the center of the temple. Cupid was standing there, just standing there staring at Erin. Joxer glanced at Ares. More trouble. He really wasn't supposed to be here yet. Ares sighed. He looked at Joxer. Joxer's heart melted, that look said 'Just don't stand there, DO Something.' So he did.

Cupid flashed into in his mother's temple in Thrace. All he could see was Erin, Strife God of Mischief, sitting on a bench, with Bliss in his arms, Eris on one side of him and Jett of Corinth on the other. He was vaguely aware of others in the room. He started over, only to stop himself. He wasn't allowed. He was married. He swallowed the tears that threatened to appear.

"Hello Strife." He said.

Erin looked back at the winged god before him. The rest of the room just seemed to fade away; nothing was real except perhaps Bliss in his arms.

"Hi, Cupid." Replied Strife. Cupid looked wonderful. Erin in that moment wanted nothing more but to walk over and hold him, stoke those feathers, just once more. But Cupid was married and not to him, so all he could do was sit there and bury his face into Bliss' neck.

Aphrodite looked at Hera.

"Three." She said to the Queen of the Gods.

"Three." Agreed Hera with a contented sigh.

Joxer who just looked back from Ares, moved. In a moment he had a chair and placed it closer to the bench that Eris, Erin, Bliss in his lap, and Jett were sitting at. Close but not to close. He stepped out to Cupid, bowing again at the three on the thrones, he led an unseeing Cupid to the chair and sat him down on it. Cupid just continued to look his fill of the ex god of mischief.

Joxer then looked back to the three gods that were running the show. Hades was not looking happy. The other two didn't look quite so bad but, better safe then sorry. He had to do something.

He straightened and timidly said, "Er Excuse me, Lady Hera?"

Hera glanced over at the mortal with, well a little bit of relief in her eyes.

"Yes Joxer. You may speak." She said.

"Well, I know that no one called, hmm Lady Eris, or Lord Bliss or Lord Cupid, or Jett, they just kinda came and that's not the greatest thing. I realize you have to call them before they show up, to make it official and all but I was just wondering if they could be sorta placed on the waiting list of people you might call? Like you did with Lord Erin? That way they are here officially and nobody gets into trouble, and then if you need them they can still be called, because they kinda came when they weren't supposed to…." Trailed off.

Hera glanced at Hades, Aphrodite she knew would not have a problem with the suggestion. It was Hades that had to agree.

Hades, considered it. No harm in letting them stay, besides he had been against his brother's ban on anyone visiting Erin. He had been a lonely ex shade. And ordering Eris out of here now would just be cruel. And that little imp Bliss looked like he would have to be pried off with a crowbar to get him away from Strife. He was not, no matter the reports of him, a cruel god.

Yes, the little mortal, not in pink, did seem to have a knack for pointing out they failed to see. He glanced over to the mortal standing beside Cupid. He was also sitting beside Eris. There were two of them now? How in the nine shades of the lower regions did that happen? The other one wasn't in pink either. Hades turned to Hera.

"Yes, a good plan. I agree, but only if you tell me how that mortal seems to have doubled himself!" He shouted, losing his patience.

Aphrodite, burst in to giggles. The giggles were infectious soon every one was trying not to laugh except Joxer who was determinedly looking straight up at the ceiling, counting ceiling tiles.

Hera banged something, and the giggles smothered themselves across the room.

Hera let out a breath on a giggle herself and stated "The Gods Bliss, and Cupid, and the goddess Eris. While not yet called before this board but brought here by the return of the ex god of Mischief and Strife are placed on notice that they may be call by this board to give testimony on the current conditions, concerning the Goddess Aphrodite. You will remain here until you are called or the board of inquire completes its work."

She looked over at Hermes scribbling away. Ok his pen was scribbling away, he had his feet up on the pink desk and was doing his nails.

"Did you get that Hermes?" She asked with a frown.

Hermes looked down where his pen was still writing way. "Got it." He replied happily and went back to his nails.

Hera shook her head.

"While not yet recognized by this board, upon the question of one of the members we officially recognize Jett of Corinth, King of Assassins, High Priest of Eris Goddess of Discord, and his twin brother Joxer, of Corinth etc. You both are also placed on notice that they may be called by this board to give testimony on the current conditions, concerning the Goddess Aphrodite. You will remain here until you are called or the board of inquire completes its work."

Hades was shocked. "You mean there are two of them." He asked Hera.

"No." replied Hera "there are not 'two' of them, there are three of them. I mean that they are two of a set of triplets."

"Three!" said the Lord of the Underworld. "The other one going to show up too?" he asked snidely.

"The way our day has been going, yahsureyoubetcha." Replied Hera she looked over at Aphrodite, with a clear, 'get on with' in her smile.

"I call Helios, god of the Sun." Aphrodite called out gaily.

TWENY THREE

"I call Helios, god of the Sun." Aphrodite called out gaily.

"Well, this should take some time then." Commented Hermes, as he stood up, stretched a little and poured himself a drink. The others in the room realizing the truth of his words all started to do the same. Joxer realized that his amour was just a little out of place and began to remove it.

Bliss, who at this point was very pink and very restless, and had been a very good but slightly bored little god, (Hey, the kid is three and a half you know) took the lull in the action as a sign to get out and use his wings a bit. With a quick kiss to "MINE" he zoomed around the room semi out of control to the amusement of all.

First he raced over to kiss and hug Daddy Cupid, then Ares, "Grampa. Fix." He said confidently, with wet sloppy kisses. Joxer, who was still trying to get out his armor, was caught from behind and hugged till he almost couldn't breath. But in an instant the child was gone.

Bliss flew off to hug "Grammie, FIXED." He crowed, then waived at Hades and Hera from Aphrodite's lap, then went off to zoom around the atrium of the temple to stretch his wings.

"What is going on here?" Asked a confused Hades. There were more giggles in the room.

Hermes looked a little up from zapping himself a tray of fruit and replied. "This is Helios, Dude." At Hades blank look he continued. "The guy is totally punctual for his god

gig, but the rest of life is like one big long party. He'll come to the summons,' he assured the shocked looking king of the underworld, "But he'll do it in say 10 to 15. So chill, grab a snack and hang." Finished Hermes.

"I call Hephestus!" Sang out Aphrodite.

"Why? What do you want him for?" Asked an upset and confused Hades.

Hera and Eris looked at each there and tried not to laugh.

"So, I can kiss my husband of course." Replied a confident Aphrodite.

"Ever willing to serve." Said a quiet voice behind her.

Aphrodite, in one movement, stood up spun around to the location of the voice and cried "Hephie!" In one step she was in his the god of forge's arms. The dark haired green eyed giant who had arms use to the manual-labor looked huge when wrapping them selves around the tiny, blond hair blue eyed love goddess. Ignoring the rest of the room, which was alternately, giggling, ignoring, or egging them on the pair, lost themselves in a kiss. It had been hours since breakfast and they were both hungry.

Hades was just sitting there coming to a slow burn. Counting. That's what he needed. Maybe if he counted all the souls in Tartarus he could get some control over his need to kill most of the people in the room.

This inquiry was turning into a fiasco. A very large fiasco. He had left the underworld for this? He was barely containing his anger and Aphrodite had the nerve to call her husband, to, to…

He would not focus on the fact that he still had 120 days till he could see her again. Nope, counting, that was what was needed here.

"Oh Hades!" Said Hera. "Stop grinding your teeth I can hear you from all the way over here. I call Persephone."

Stunned and confused, Hades goggled at Hera.

An instant later Persephone flashed into the room.

Hades watched as the goddess glanced around the temple but the instant her black eyes lock onto his, neither of them able to look away from each other.

Hades heart ached. This was an offical inquiry. The person calling the witness controlled what was allowed. Persephone had been called by Hera, so Hera alone could decide Persephone interaction here and he would have no say. Hera could just as quickly as calling her here, could send her away, or order Persephone out of the room. Not knowing how long he had all he could do was worship her with his dark eyes, and he put all the love he felt for her into them. With a breath of hope he realized that she too knew the situation. That her love for him was still strong and shining out of her eyes at him. Still lost in her husband's eyes, Persephone address Queen Hera.

"You called my Queen?" She asked.

"You and Hephestus are official called to give testimony at this hearing, now please go kiss your husband." Replied Hera.

"Ever willing to serve." Came a low and almost feral growl from Persephone throat as she turned almost running to her husband's throne, then leaning down to the confused King of the Underworld and kissed him. He didn't stay confused long, he pulled her into his lap and didn't let go. Sixty-two days, four hours, seventeen minutes of loneliness were forgotten in an instant.

He deepened the kiss, taking as much as she gave, and giving as much as she needed. He numbly wondered what the applauding was for.

Helios god of the sun was having a great day. Sitting in what would one day become known as a deck chair under what would be coming known as an umbrella, drinking pink mai-tias by the sea. He was currently basking in the glow of the ball he was in charge of. It was a cake job really. Apollo took take of the morning shift, unless he needed a vacation and he always told Helios in advance. Helios was not a morning person, the occasional greet the day was ok, but Sunsets, those were his specialty.

"I Summon Helios, God of the Sun."

He's idle thought was 'going to have to do something about that' and glanced over to his right. His Uncles Zeus and Poseidon were sitting in similar deck chairs to next to each other slowly getting drunk on pink Champaign. They had come to, as he put it, just hanging with the dude. They had said something about hiding out from the pink. Which was funny when you he when he thought about it. Seeing how his umbrella, and deck chair, heck even his Mia-Tie and the Champaign had been yellow up till a minute or two ago. Now they were pink. Cool.

He watched the waves for a few more minutes. Pity he was being called away. He could just sit and look at waves all day, they were his uncle's best work in his opinion.

"Helios." Came a firm call.

Well, That meant that who ever was calling him was getting serious. He seriously had to think about doing something about it.

"NOW, HELOIS!" Came Ares shout.

"Well, dudes, it's been fun, have to run." Called Helios to his two uncles and flashed out to answer the summons.

An instant later he wished he had not come. Someone had way overdone the pink decorations, that and everybody seemed to be getting some but him. Aphrodite was liplocked to Hephestus; Hades was doing it with Persephone, well as close to doing it in public as you could, he grinned. Did he want to be here when Demeter found out!

Hera was talkin' with Hermes. An did she look fine in pink. Were was his uncles' brain to ignore a woman like that. Hmmm. He looked behind him to view the other side of the temple that he found himself in.

WHOA, Strife was back and hooked up this with his mom and some dude in black. Cupid was sitt'n with his dad and another dude in brown and white leathers. He took a closer look, twins, excellent, he wonder how he could get them into the same bed, with a grin.

Suddenly, he was dive bombed from above. He ducked, as a winged cherub zoomed past him.

"Bad Smell." Came a young voice from above. He looked up to see Bliss doing a sit in the air looking at him.

"Bliss honey. Go sit down now." Said Aphrodite kindly. She was now sitting next to Hephestus holding his hand on a much wider throne. Helios watched the small winged god fly, not to Cupid but to Erin and settle in with a hug. He looked back to Hades and Persephone, they too were now sedately sitting in a throne for two and holding hands. He watched as Hermes, walked back to a small desk and with a wave of his hand a stylus flew up and poised ready to write on parchment.

"IF, we are all ready to resume?" asked the Queen of the Gods, hearing no dissenting voice she continued, "The offical inquiry into the current state of Aphrodite's power disruption will now continue. Aphrodite." She concluded and gave Aphrodite permission to proceed.

"So, Helios, how long have you and Psyche been having an affair?" Aphrodite asked politely.

TWENTY FOUR

"So, Helios, how long have you and Psyche been having an affair?" Aphrodite asked politely.

"What?" Screamed and enraged Cupid. Ares and Joxer both moved automatically to keep the winged god from hauling up off the bench they were sitting on.

Hera was having none of it. "I remind you Cupid that you are here on this panel of inquiry's discretion. If you can't keep a lock on it. I will lock you out of it." She said angrily.

Cupid weighed what he knew. One that whatever was going on was important. Two, that his son was here and so was, well he looked around. It dawned on him then that everyone he loved, every person who had ever loved him was in this temple. He glanced at Erin who was cooing at Bliss, at his father holding him tightly and surely, then at his mother. Their blue eyes met, and he could read hers' saying 'wait, patience, not time yet.'

"My apologies to the panel." Cupid said making his decision, and sitting back down between the warrior and his father.

He would bide his time.

"The panel will overlook this outburst this time. Helios, please answer the question put to you." Hera at this point had no idea where Aphrodite was taking this. But, on spite of everything she trusted the blond goddess.

She considered that one for a moment. And glanced at Aphrodite. Yes, she did trust her. After that last pink episode. She still smiled as she remembered how her husband was stuck either doing it with his wife or chasing mortal females, as bulls, and goats and such.

She turned her attention back to Helios.

"Easy question, Hun, easy answer, I haven't been having an affair with Psyche." Helios replied smugly.

Aphrodite gasped.

"What about telling her about Hades and Persephone?" Asked an incredulous goddess of love.

"Sorry, babe not a clue what you are talking about." He grinned at her.

Aphrodite gasped and looked to a worried Ares for support but was unable to find any there. He looked as shocked at Aphrodite.

"Will you please explain to this panel how she met Calisto?" asked Aphrodite urgently.

"Honey, I'm sorry but you are up a tree without a gourd." Replied a bored sounding Helios.

Aphrodite was getting angry. Hera could tell, Helios outfit had change three different shades of pink in the few minutes it took to question him thus far.

Hera glanced at Hades. He was rather interested in his wife at this point but still was keeping at least three-quarters of his attention on the proceedings.

"You're lying!" Aphrodite stated.

"Sweetie, I am not lying and I can't help it if you don't like the truth." Replied a slimy Helios.

"He's Lying." Aphrodite insisted to Hera.

Aphrodite looked like she was about conger up a fireball any moment; Hera was about to intervene when she was superseded but Hades.

"Aphrodite!" said Hades with as much authority as, well the King he was, "I judge souls every day. I know when they are lying, or when they are trying to lie. Helios' is not lying. Now, either continue your line of questioning or I move that we dismiss him from this inquiry."

Hera looked over to Aphrodite. "I agree to Hades judgement on this, either continue with another line of questioning or Helios will be dismissed." Hera declared.

"Uh excuse me? Sorry, I realize I'm interrupting a rehearsal and all, but I'm kinda lost?" Said a clear cool soprano.

The assembly looked up to see a young woman standing near the long table of food that Aphrodite set up.

The young woman was dressed in blue pants and a white shirt that did not cover her mid drift. There was some sort of metal ring coming out of her belly button. Her hair was blond with one shaft of shocking pink. There was an elongated lute over her shoulder.

"Cool belly ring, Mom can I?" said a newly restored voice.

"NO ERIN." Came a course of female and a lone male voice.

"Geez, can't a guy have a little fun?" asked the voice under the sound of Bliss giggling.

The young woman plucked a grape off the fruit tray and continued. "I'm looking for the Conan Show, green room? I'm doing the musical spot tonight. I'm kickin' with 'Get The Party Started.' Should be cool gig, so, if you could just point me?"

Ares sighed got up and pointed at a wall, there was a door there, where a moment before there was only a solid sheet of pink marble. The gray door had printing on it. NBC Studios.

"Thanks.' She said as she started for the door. 'I loved the rehearsal, you know, what I saw, so far, can't wait to see it on the tube, TaTaForNow, Later."

The young woman passed through the door that closed behind here and then vanished.

Ares returned to his seat. He was not a happy camper. He knew that Helios was lying, but that just couldn't be, gods could not lie at an offical inquiry. Even if they could, which they couldn't, if they tried to the punishment was banishment for a year of every lie they told. This made no sense. Everything hinged on unraveling the tangle and Helios was the only one who could have done the things Aphrodite had deduced. The only one.

He look passed his son. He noted that Cupid still had eyes only for Bliss and Erin. That made him smile a grim smile. IF they didn't get Helios talking soon, Hades and Hera would dismiss him, then all would be lost. Maybe, well, Joxer always seemed to think of something.

Joxer was sitting looking just as concerned as Ares. Ares heart sank, he knew what that meant, Joxer hadn't thought of anything, yet.

Twang. There was now a small dagger imbedded in the marble floor between Joxer's brown boots. It was still vibrating from the force of the throw. Ares immediately angered who would dare hurt his Joxer? Someone with access to knives. That meant Jett or Eris. He looked around with death in his eyes.

Jett was looking at Joxer and mouthing the words 'do something, anything, stall.' His anger faded as he glanced back to the mortal who sat so close to him.

Joxer was shocked. They were going to let Helios go, but he was needed. He could see that from the look of anger and frustration on Ares face. The three-color changes and the steam coming off Aphrodite were also good clues to this fact. He had to do something.

Twang.

One of Jett's daggers he thought absently, and quickly and quietly palmed the dagger into one of his boots.

He glanced over at Jett. 'Do something, anything, stall.' Jett mouthed at him. Oh Yes, he could stall. He always stalled well.

"If it may please the board of inquiry." He said with conviction as if he had any idea what was going to come out of his mouth and stood up.

Hades answered this time. "Oh yes, please. Let's have the mortal back for another round of whatever it is we've missed this time."

"Hades." said a shocked and slightly breathless Persephone chided.

"Sorry, my love.' Replied Hades, 'But this triplet does nothing but try my patience."

"That's because you have no patience, dear heart, you see everything as only one way or the other. Of course that simply makes me love you even more." Responded Persephone who then leaned into her husband and kissed her again. Hades was too busy to hear Helios comment.

"Triplets!' Helios was nearly dancing with glee. 'Aunt Fortune bless me, now how DO I get them all in my bed at once. Well, who cares I'll just start with you, shall I?" He leered at Joxer, who felt rather sick just then.

"Touch my brother and I will make your death slow and painful." Stated Jett.

"One more step Helios and I will make the sun shine where it isn't supposed to." Chimed in Eris.

Ares just stood up and walked over and stood behind Joxer. He crossed his arms.

His face was totally blank.

No one on Olympus or Greece stood against that face. It promised death in full measure.

Ares only wore it when he was totally enraged, when he was one instant away of declaring war. In the instant when he was still weighing the options the good against the bad of any situation. That face was why many on Olympus never called him Ares, they never saw beyond that face, they only called him War.

Though Joxer could not see what was happening behind him, but he saw the reaction. Helios' face turned white with horror and fear. Concerned Joxer glanced behind him, and spotted Ares standing there. Joxer smiled. Ares looked so handsome his could never get enough of just looking at him. But he couldn't understand why Helios reacted like that. Didn't he see how wonderful this god was? Well, he guessed some gods just never develop an appreciation for beauty.

Joxer turned back to the panel and waited for Hades to finish kissing Persephone. Or was it the other way round. He cocked his head and was going to consider this question, when his mind, hit on two words, lying and triplets. Now triplets mean Jett, Jace and Joxer. Jett, and he were here, that left Jace. JACE! That was it! That was the stall he needed.

Of course he was going to do nothing to stop the stall that Lady Persephone was currently administering to Lord Hades, but at least know he had a direction to go in made him more confident. If he stalled long enough Ares would come up with something, he knew he would.

The kissing session was brought to a halt by Hades need to gasp for breath.

"Continue Mortal." Intoned Hades, although he really hadn't wanted to stop kissing his wife.

"If it please the inquiry, I was just thinking about my brother Jace.' He began, to Aphrodite's giggles and Jett's groan he continue.

"My brother Jace, says that men well, I guess I should say morals, speak or that is talk, in one of three or well I guess you could say four ways. The first is telling the truth, that's the easiest, because then you don't have remember anything, because well it just doesn't matter what you say because it is the truth. You can just talk all day, because it is the truth, you see. Now the second way is to out and out lie for the fun of it. My brother Jace is an, well you could consider him an actor, but maybe rather as an entertainer of sorts. Well, now he just lies all day every day and gets paid for it. That because everyone knows he is lying and his lies are funny or well what ever they are. Which brings us to well the third way that mortals lie. They lie to cover up the truth? Now see you could look at this two ways. In a positive light you could look at the work of say my brother Jett who, well can't tell the truth or his usefulness to Lady Eris would be ruined, and I guess there might be other instances were lying to hide the truth like this could be handy. The flip side to lying to hide the truth because you have done something bad." At this point he glanced at Hermes who was zoned out reading some scroll or other, but decided that he was dumb not stupid. "This occurs with say… Well I have a friend and this friend of mine takes things, well then he lies to hide the truth about where he was when things go missing. You see? Now, my brother, Jace? He says there is one more way to lie that that is to not know that you are lying. But he doesn't know anybody that ever did that and figures that maybe only a god would have that happen to him, or her."

Joxer came to a slow rambling halt when he realized that Hades and Hera and Aphrodite were looking at him with shocked expressions on their faces. This was it, he had done it this time, he was going to die.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back. Ares was there with that soft small smile he had when something had just gone right.

Joxer was happy. He's very favorite person was smiling and maybe he had done something right. Ares was touching his shoulder. A slight pull indicated he was to follow and he did as Ares led him back to the bench. This time when Joxer sat down he was the one sitting between two gods. Cupid had moved over, so Joxer got to sit next to Ares. He was sitting next to Ares, Joxer was so Happy.

"It's not possible." Said Helios through clenched teeth.

"Maybe. Maybe Not. However there is only one way to be certain.' Replied Hera still shocked by the entire concept that was revealed by the little mortal. 'I call Asclepius, God of Healing."

A second later, and with a pink flash, Asclepius arrived.

"Ace you're here to act on behalf of an official board of inquiry. Would you please examine Helios and tell this board your findings?" Asked a very contented Aphrodite.

The contentment could be coming from getting to the heart of the tangle or her husband's back rub, who could say?

Asclepius bowed to the other two members of the panel. "I am at this panel's service." He said and moved to examine Helios.

"This is ridiculous, I'm fine and I'm not LYING". Helios almost shouted. No one was listening to him. They were watching, Asclepius.

TWENTY FIVE

Everyone was watching Asclepius, everyone except that was, Bliss.

"Go Joxie!" he whispered to Mine, and squirmed in the restored ones arms.

Erin, his concentration broken by the movement looked down at the little god trying to break free of his arms with a question in his emerald eyes that said, 'What? Sorry was looking over there.'

"Go Joxie!' the little one whispered again.

Erin smiled indulgently and released the small cherub at once. But then the little god didn't leave at once he stood up and hugged him almost fiercely, whispered "MINE back." And then flew quietly over to Joxer.

Asclepius ignored the blustering god in front of him. Well that was not correct, he ignored the blustering not the God himself.

As usual he began with a preliminary sweep of all godly systems. Fine. A little suntanned but hey this was the god of the sun he was dealing with.

Next came the power dispersal in the corporeal form. Again nothing was showing. He glanced at the three judges, and their intense faces watching him. Well there was little else he could do except monitor power fluctuation. He started the scan. Again everything was moving correctly. He was about to disengage when he noticed something. He frowned, what in this picture wasn't right. He looked again. There, some sluggishness near the eight quadrant. He looked deeper. Ah, there it was. Nasty. Who ever did that knew what they were doing. If he hadn't been doing a deep scan it would have passed unnoticed.

"Do you want me to report what I find or just fix it?" he asked for clarification.

"Fix it now, explain later. Please Ace." Replied Aphrodite with a triumphant grin.

"Fix what!" Demand Helios. "There is nothing wrong with me. I had a check up with Apollo only, what three months ago." The sun god insisted.

'How did Father miss this then?' wondered Ace to himself. He turned to Hephestus. "Would you mind calling up one of those beakers of yours. The kind that you can seal the lid?" he asked the forge god as he waived a hand and a chair appeared before the panel. "Just have a seat Helios." He said kindly to his patient.

"No, there is NOTHING WRONG WITH ME." At that Helios tried to flash away.

Joxer the mighty was happy. Terrified but happy. He was sitting next to the one being he love more in the whole world. He could feel the heat coming of the god beside him, it was wonderful. He didn't want to move. He just sat there as still as a statue, if he didn't move then Ares might stay longer.

He was aware that this was an insane notion, nothing he did or didn't do, would make the god stay, but he couldn't convince his muscles of that. They were frozen in place. So he just sat there.

That is until Bliss buzzed over like an overactive mosquito and plopped himself down on Joxer's lap. The breath that Joxer had been holding in when oofff and he became much less ridged, as there was a little one to hold and cuddle.

The little god climbed from one man to another, hugging first Joxer, then onto his fathers' lap. "Hey you, little mischief maker.' Cupids comment was supremely indulgent. Then off to almost run over Joxer to get to his beloved Grampa, hugs and kissed he returned to Joxer for extra hugs and snuggles.

Ares smile indulgently at his grandson. As he did so, he turned and moved more of his body, from shoulder to hip, into contact with Joxer. His arm moved behind Joxer's and across the mortal's back to brace himself against the bench. His arm rested on Joxer's back all the way down. He moved his other hand onto Bliss' back who was then sitting on Joxer's lap to keep him from tumbling backwards off the mortal.

Ares realized that this was ridiculous, he was using his grandson's arrival to touch a mortal. This was insane, he knew it. Yet, the God of War found he didn't want to leave this position but knew he was going to have to.

Ares frowned inwardly. Helios was going to be a pain about the examination. He was going to have to do something about that.

"Joxie firsty?" Bliss asked as he watched Joxer look over at the jugs of whatever it was that Aphrodite left out.

"Yes." Whispered the warrior.

"Well, why didn't you say something?" Growled the War God, Ares raised his free hand, but was stopped by the little god.

"No, ME DO." He told his grandfather insistently. His grandfather grinned back at him.

Bliss concentrated and called a glass of something to his hand, then passed it to Joxer with a firm "Here."

"Thank you." Joxer said very quietly and started to sip the juice. He was thirstier than he had thought as he drank.

"All gone?" asked Bliss. Joxer realized that he was being watched very intently, and not wanting to offend a very special little god, grinned and finished the drink, then turned the cup over to show that he had indeed finished the refreshing liquid.

Bliss smiled at him. Joxer smiled back. The cup vanished.

Ares was smiling at the pair of them, almost, tantalizingly close to being in his arms when Bliss turned to his grandfather. "Grampa fix." And pointed to the god of healing and the god of the sun who was now shouting he was not ill.

Ares who had been expecting this from the sun god rose from the bench he shared with his son and Joxer and flashed to the spot where the sun god was preparing to flash away. He wrapped his arms around Helios.

"Going somewhere?" he menaced in the god's ear.

Ascleupis was getting annoyed. His patient was shouting at him and getting ready to transport way. When suddenly Ares was there and wrapping his arms around the sun god.

"Oh good. Thank you Ares. If you could just sit him down right here. That's it. Perfect. Now just hold him still. Helios this won't hurt, not even a little bit but you should try to look straight ahead while I do this." He commented.

Far Far Away on a sun drenched pink beach, two gods basking in an afternoon sun. They had moved down the beach three times but the pink sand just seemed to follow them. They had giving up after the sand seemed to race ahead of them and make a big circle pink in the sand. The champagne was flowing and the mai-tai's were pink and cold.

"So, how do you think it's going?" a salty voice asked. He was listening to a pink seashell that had music coming out of it. "little pink houses, for you and me, Hey ain't that…"

"Have no idea, what we need is a drink." Thundered the second voice.

Instantly a tall gentleman in a white sport coat with a pink crustacean appeared. He had a tray on his hand. "Slow Gin Fizz?" the man inquired, lowering the tray. Both gods took a glass and the man disappeared.

Asclepius saw that Ares held Helios firmly but the god still struggled. He concentrated on his hand. The energy there was shaped and changed. Now, a super fine mesh of crossing beams of energy were creating a sieve so fine that not even a piece of the smallest matter would not be affected by it. Then to just change to power a little from gold to bronze, there that should do it.

Asclepius moved his reworked hand to Helios head and starting from one ear to the other his hand passed through the sun god's head. First this way then another, up and down, side to side, and the crisscross. Slowly gently, he didn't want to do this again. Wanted to get everything out the first time. He was loosing massive power reserves doing this. There almost done.

"Hephestus if you could have that beaker ready." He called out. A moment later he removed his hand from Helios' head, the god of the forge had the beaker there and ready. Just pour the stuff in, then seal it tight. Done. He turned to his patient. Helios was about to pass out.

"Thank you Ares." He told the war god and smiled at him as leather clad one quickly returned to his chair. He settled back in close to Joxer and Bliss scrambled into his lap for a quick cuddle.

"I told you, you should look forward." He said to Helios, his attention returning to his patient. He materialized a cool draft of water and forced the dizzy god to take a long sip. The god took the water out of his hands and kept drinking.

He created a small pink basin that floated in mid air and washed his hands.

"There, all done.' He said 'he'll be fine now, just a little extra water for a day or two, extra ration of Ambrosia, if the dizziness last longer than a day."

"Ace? What is that thing." Asked a confused Hades, looking at the beaker with a pile of gray orange, purple, yuck that was flinging itself from one side of the tube to the other.

"Brain Cloud, very nasty one too. That one is oh close guess, almost four years old." Replied the God of Healing.

Hades tried not to kill the god in front of him. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the thought that if he did kill him, then Hades would then be stuck with him forever not just for today.

"Asclepius? What is a brain cloud?" He asked as politely as he could.

"Hmmm," said Asclepius distractedly. "Oh it's a layer of new memories, placed over real ones, it clouds the brain. If don't properly, and this one was, the afflicted person or god wouldn't even notice it or the effects." He had been checking Helios' eyes for reactions.

"And, what do we with do this?' Ask Hephestus, holding up the tube of vial stuff.

"Have no idea." Replied Asclepius, taking it from the god of the forge and watching him return to his wife. "What do you want to do with it?"

Hades was readying a fireball when his wife grabbed him by the arm half-pulling across the throne and into a sustained kiss. He gasped when she finally let go.

"No, you may not kill Ace." She said breathlessly.

Aphrodite smiled at the pair on the throne across from her, and smirked at Hera who just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Can we ask Helios questions?" came a purr from Aphrodite. She was leaning back against

'Of course. He's just a little dehydrated." Replied Ace he looked around and spotted Ares waiving him over to a new chair that was brought up to sit for him to sit on. Ace sent the tube containing the wildly moving mass to a small table near one of the walls. Then relieved his part was down and having been given an escape route he hurried over and out of the firing line.

Hermes was having a wonderful day off. He LOVED having to work at official inquiries. He had time to stop, smell the roses, pink ones today it seemed. He smiled at the vase full of them on his desk. Time to do his nails, check his hair, read the latest poetry from the muses. All that stuff that as messenger of the gods he just didn't have time to do. All thanks to this offical inquiry and that lovely little stylus that he had Hephestus make up for him, what 1000 years ago now.

The automatic quill did almost all the work and all he had to do was sit back and check it now and again. He did have to watch it so he could give it few directions, now and again but other than that he was free to just sit and well today paint his nails.

Hermes had just finished painting his nail with pink nail polish (he zapped up clear and this is what showed up, he should of known!) when he looked over and realized that his stylus was being affected by the pink.

There were pink sparks coming out of it…wait those weren't sparks. It was a stream of visual words, in pink calligraphy.

"_Can we ask Helios questions?"_ Floated out of the pen followed closely by; _'Of course. He's just a little dehydrated."_

Rather amused, Hermes tried to pull the words out of the air, but they just floated away. Oh no. Hades had just noticed. Hermes, kept his mouth shut. Let the God of the Underworld find out what would happen next.

"_What are you doing Hermes?"_ shouted Hades, who then clamped his hand over his mouth as he realized that no sound had come out.

What did appear was a stream of pink calligraphy printing his sentence in Greek. His horror was compounded when he saw that his words hung in the air above his head, pause for a moment then drop with a 'ping' to the floor, to lie in a heap on the pink marble.

Aphrodite glanced over, and giggled. The sound appeared from no where in a stream of _"hehehehehehehehehehehehe"_ in Greek. _"Hephie, help Hermes out would you?'_ then joined the streaming marquee of words floating over her head, to pause then fall to the floor with a ping.

The rest of the room was trying not to make any sounds but they all dissolved into laughter and there were suddenly various visual pink statements floating about.

"_You know off course this means War."_

"_Round the ragged rock the ragged fox ran. Well I think that is how it goes."_

"_You should see what Charon looks like as a Roman Gondolier."_

"_This is way to pink for me."_

"_You look more beautiful than the day I first saw you."_

"_Oh Hades! SMOOCH!"_

"_I wish my lady that I had thought to say that first, but, you know, if I…"_

"_Jett. Purrrrrrrrrrrrr"_

"_I'm going to have to do something about that."_

"_Why? They've been like that for years now."_

"_WHAT! I'm goin' to, nope, can't do that, would you mind if I hurt him a lot?"_

"_Yes, but I think she would mind more."  
_

"_GROAN. Oh my head. GROAN."_

"_Next time listen when I tell you not to move around."_

"_Pretty! ZOOM. Tastes GOOD. TRY MINE! ZOOM."_

"_Hm. Very nice, like pink sugary nothings. Go give some to Daddy. "_

"_KAY! ZOOM"_

"_Daddy, Try."_

"_Mmmm, very, light and and sticky."_

"_Funny words, look!"_

Hephestus, who had wisely just nodded and upon leaving his wife when over to where the Hermes was now struggling with the stylus.

The Stylus had just started to shoot more sparks as Hephestus grabbed it out the messenger god's hands. It sparked even more and started to spout.

"_And after, for pastime,_

_if June be refulgent_

_With flows in completeness,_

_All petals, no prickles, _

_Delicious as trickles _

_Of wine poured at mass time, ~_

_And chose one indulgent_

_To redness and sweetness:_

_Or if with experience of man and of spider_

_Junes used my June-Lighting, the strong insect ridder_

_To0 stop the fresh film works – why June will consider"_

_"Who wrote that drivell?"_ Aphrodite asked.

Hephestus shot a stream of pink energy into the stylus. It stopped sparking.

"Testing, Testing, One Two Three." Came Hephestus' low rumble. The visuals had stopped. "Let me know if it gives you any more trouble Herm."

"Thanks Heph." Hermes looked down at the words the stylus was writing on the page. More accurately the words that weren't being written. He looked up and asked at assembly as a whole.

"Yo, folks how do I list this in the record?' Called out Hermes. 'The stylus is just spinning in circles here."

"List it as the god Helios was discovered to have brain clouditis. That upon discovery Acs successfully completed a, brancloudectomy. That is as good as anything else I've heard here today." Grumbled Hades.

Persephone immediately pulled him in to another kiss. 'Ah' he thought to himself, 'it's good to be the king.

"What a mess." Hera commented and waved her hand.

A small pink demon, in a pink frilly apron and hat, with a broom and a dustpan began to sweep up the mess. A moment later a small pink dragon appeared and breathing pink flames incinerated the mass of pink piles the pink demon was sweeping up. This took a few moments.

Bliss kissed his father then zoomed back to Erin. Cupid watched and smiled at the pair of them. Cupid then glanced to the other side and watched his father and Joxer trying very hard not to be seen sitting to close together, but sitting very close indeed. His Aunt Eris was leaning back into her favorite mortal as well. Funny she looked a little unwell.

Cupid realized with a start that in fact there were four couples in various states of getting it on with their partners in the room. He wished he was part of couple number five. He looked back at Erin. Erin's green eyes were fixed on him. So near only three feet separated their chairs. Neither moved. They just looked at each other.

A moment or two later the small pink demon kicked the dragon and both disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

Hera coughed and waved the smoke away. "Finally, Helios! Aphrodite has some questions."

TWENTY SIX

"Anything!" Replied Helios, "Just please just stop shouting."

"Ok." Said Aphrodite softly. "Helios, how long have you and Psyche been doing the nasty?"

Helios replied "Since, oh about four years or so. At first it was just tea. Really intense tea drinking, which was weird but then, well, one day she just jumped me. I don't remember now why I went along with it. You know I never mess with married folk. Its just that for some reason it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Hades was confused. He looked to Persephone for help. His wife immediately understood his confusion. He had been wrong. Helios had been lying, he just hadn't know he was lying. This sort of thing hadn't ever happened to her husband before. She leaned over and squeezed his hand. "I love you." She whispered. Hades took a deep breath.

"What did you discuss, when you weren't hum, you know." Hades asked squeezing his wife's hand back.

"Lots of things. As the sun God if it happens during the day I see it. Or I have access to what is going on. Mostly she wanted to know who was who, who went where, that sorta stuff. Then it started getting weird; she wanted to know who was doing it with whom. She also wanted to know who might be willing to do it with whom. Had me keep a real close eye on Erin for some reason. Kept getting really mad whenever the dude would slip in of an evening and check up on the Blissmeister. Really got uptight about that. Madder still, when I told her that was silly, Strife just liked the kid."

"Did she ever say 'why' she wanted any of this information?" asked Hera.

"Nope, well, once she muttered something about getting him out of the way but really at that point it could have been just about anybody." Replied a woozed Helios.

"Why 'just about anybody?" asked Hades with a frown.

"Well,' said Helios with a tone that was more introspective than shocked, 'she was doing, lets see, Apollo, several of the centaurs, I think, Sorry, Ma'am' he addressed the next comment to Queen Hera, "She got the main dude a couple of times and Poseidon too. Except for Hades, I know for a fact that she tried to bag every god on Olympus.

"Hephie!" Said a very quiet and very pissed goddess beside him.

Joxer the Mighty was not happy. At the beginning of the questioning he realized that someone was going to get hurt, as the truth came out. He didn't realize that it was going to be himself, even if he didn't have any reason to be hurt, he still did. He glanced at Ares who was looking very, very dark and dangerous just then. He look back at Cupid. Who looked like he was going to be violently ill.

Cupid looked over at his father with anger and a question in his eyes. He couldn't look at Erin, it just hurt to much, but if his father had…..

But Helios seeing the reaction to his announcement quickly took the anger out of both of most of the people in the room.

"Hey, I didn't say she did most of them, only that she tried. You should have seen what happened when she tried for Tall Dark and Deadly." He indicated his head to Ares. "Shot down in flames. I didn't even know he could swear in Chin or Assgaard. She left with major burn marks same with Heph."

There collected sighs of relief.

"Thank you Helios. And don't worry, I won't hold you responsible for a philandering husband." Comment Hera.

"Did she ever ask about Hades and Persephone?" Asked Aphrodite again snuggling into her husband.

"Sure she wanted to hear the whole story. How Hades first saw her when she was just a little girl of 50 or so, and how he'd always look for her when he visited Olympus."

"Then there was that time when I think she was oh about 170 or 180 or so and Cerberus go loose, or somebody let him loose." At this Helios looked over at Strife who just grinned back at him.

"Well, Hades tore up from the underworld looking for that beast and realized that the monster was loose in Demeter's home valley. Bet he figured death, dismemberment and complete terror. But there was Cerberus, doing the whole puppy dog thing, just rolling on his back with this whole pet me please whine and Persephone just playing with him as gentle as you please. They talked for the first time that day, I think."

"Do you know why she wanted to know this information?" Asked a startled Hades.

"Nope, but what I do know is that after she found out she started taking tea with Demeter and then with in two months whammo, you two, were splits for half the year." Replied a Helios with a pain filled voice.

"So, you believe that Psyche had something to do with the current decree that forces the separation of a husband and wife for one have of a year?" Asked an outraged Hera.

"Don't know for sure." Replied Helios. "But, that is one interpretation."

"Will you please explain to this panel how she met Calisto?" asked Aphrodite urgently before Hera could blow her top. She was also trying to keep Hades and Persephone from doing so as well, as both looked like they were capable to commit murder at that moment.

"Sure bout the same time that she started taken' tea with Demeter, she asked me to keep her updated on where Calisto was. About a month later she paid a quick visit to the blond and crazy, then another, then another. That when on for, about six months, till she stopped going."

"Why, six months? Did she stop?"

"Well, That was after Strife was…' He gulped and looked back to the ex-god sitting next to his mom with a small cherub on his lap. He didn't want to upset the little fellow.

"We understand." Interjected Aphrodite.

"Do you believe that Calisto, had any thing to do with his…" Hades indicated Erin with an incline of his head.

"Could be. But, well she didn't tell me her plans only, just had me keep her informed as to who was where when, you know."

"Thank you. I'm finished with this witness for the present but reserve the right to recall him later." Stated Aphrodite firmly.

"Anything, just let me go and lay down somewhere, my head is aching." Begged the sun god.

"This witness is excused." Announced Hera.

"I call…"

Joxer the mighty was happy. His god hadn't hurt Cupid. And it looked like every one was trying to be very nice about not saying where Erin had been to protect Bliss. That was nice too.

The fact that Ares had reached behind him and put his hand on Cupid's shoulder when it was revealed that Psyche had cheated on him. Was very telling about how the War God treated his family. Also that he had left that arm there and it was almost around him, almost a hug, had nothing to do with it at all. Nothing at all.

He listened to the testimony, something strange about how Psyche had been so interested in Hades and Persephone, and why would she be visiting Demeter. What could be possibly wrong with Erin visiting Bliss, he doted on the child, and the little one doted on him.

They weren't going to call Calisto, but it looked like they were going to call Demeter. They were going to call on her next he was sure of it. They could call her not yet they… He watched in horror as Hera began "I call…"

"Wait!" the warrior called urgently surging up out of his seat.

TWENTY SEVE

Hades groaned. The mortal was going to do something, well it wasn't going to be brilliant exactly, just a flash of common sense. Which in its own way was a very special kind of intelligence. But really, this was getting very redundant and irritating. Persephone just hushed him and kissed him gently. 'Well if I can get kissed out of it, I'm good to go.' He thought to himself.

Hera glanced at the necking couple, tried not to smile and looked back with a much more serious face to the warrior who was waiting patiently to be recognized. She sighed.

"The inquiry recognizes Joxer of Corinth. Yes?" she inquired.

"Well, First I'm sorry I shouted like that. But, that, what I mean is, I thought that, if I'm correct, you are going to call the Lady Demeter? He stated it as a question.

"Yes. I was about to." Replied a confused and irritated Hera.

"Well…" Began Joxer looking pointedly at the necking couple, then back to Queen Hera.

"Ah." Said the Queen of the Gods; "I see your point. Persephone?" She then had to wait for the couple to break apart rather guiltily. "I am sorry dear, but would you mind moving down and sitting with the others while your mother is here? I'm afraid she might do something rather rash if she sees you with Hades."

Hades and Persephone both looked shocked. They obviously hadn't considered this possibility. Persephone quickly kissed her husband one more time, then hurried down the three steps and to the chair that Ares' created on the other side of the ones for Asclepius and Helios.

Hera nodded in satisfaction and taking a deep breath was just about to call Demeter when she realized that the young warrior was still standing in front of the triumvirate and looking worried.

"Yes, Joxer of Corinth? Was there something else?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Joxer stopped as if he didn't have a clue how to go on. He took a deep breath and plunged ahead anyway. "If Lady Demeter is coming and she has been having tea with Lady Psyche and the effects of having tea, with Lady Psyche. That is not having tea all by itself, you understand, but having tea with Lady Psyche? Well, if having tea with her is enough to, what I mean is that, maybe, if she has something to do with the fact that Lord Helios has a, a, brain cloud? It could of course have nothing at all to do with Lady Psyche! Just that IF it DID, Maybe you should, well, have her fixed, not in the manner of having anything bad happen to her, which would not be a nice thing for Lady Persephone OR Lady Demeter. Um could you have, but maybe Lord Asclepius could have, that is check her for one of those brain cloud thingys before you questions…. her. It might make things go much faster and then you could all get done a lot quicker…" the rapid voice trailed off.

That was it. He was going to die. Joxer knew he had gone over the line this time. Suggesting such a thing. He closed his eyes and waited for the fireball to hit.

And waited.

And waited.

He slowly opened one eye. Hera was looking at him thoughtfully. He opened the other eye.

Hera was still looking at him thoughtfully. Maybe he wasn't going to die today. Hera nodded as if deciding something, then waived her hand at him, as if to shoo him back to his seat. He took the hint turned and dashed back to Ares.

He was moving so quickly that he almost couldn't stop and Ares had to grab him before he hurled over the pink marble bench. Ares was grinning at him, and steadying the mortal turned him around and sat him down.

And then Ares kept his arm around the warrior's shoulder.

Joxer the Mighty was happy. Sigh.

Hera looked at Hades.

Hades looked at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite looked at Hera.

"He has a point."

"I have to agree."

"Gumble, ok."

"Asclepius would you be so kind?" inquired a polite queen of the gods.

The healer looked down at the pink grapefruit he was eating, shrugged, made it disappear and came forward.

"Hephestus?" she paused as Aphrodite unwrapped herself. "If you would create another of those nice beakers for Asclepius?"

Hephestus waited, grinning like a fool as his wife detached herself. He then hurried toward Ace creating a beaker as he did so.

Ares who was expecting what was about to happen, squeezed the warrior shoulder and in doing so pressed their bodies together even more. He release Joxer and stood up when Hera called, "Ares dear?" and hurried over to where the other two gods waited.

The three men looked at each other silently discussing the plan. Then deciding that yes, perhaps it would be best to follow Ares suggestions. As one they looked to Hera.

"Right. This Board of Inquiry calls Demeter, Goddess of Fruit, Crops and Vegetation."

Everyone in the room held their breath.

Two gods, sat happily by the sea.

Into their happy afternoon a very beautiful very mad, very pink, woman appeared out of the sea.

She waded out of the surf with an angry gleam in her eye.

"Oh, Lo, Ariel" said the salty voice.

"Don't you lo, me you you you… Look at my hair!" she cried.

So they looked.

"So?" ask a slurry voice.

"IT'S PINK" she screamed. "I look like a cartoon character!"

"Very pretty, does it go with your, hmmm?" asked.

The two gods seemed to find this very funny, and burst into giggles, but then it could have just been the alcohol.

"Think, this if funny?" She asked, "Fine here!" she thrust a scroll at them, turned and stormed back into the sea muttering angrily.

"What's it say? Said the salty voice.

"Items now pink: Coral, Eggs, Salmon, Lobsters, Several species fish, Pearls, Dolphins," Read off the thunderous voice.

In the sea a very large angry pink tail slapped the water.

The resulting deluge soaked the two on the beach.

"you know,' questioned a dripping voice 'maybe we should head on back for some try, by, dry, hic, clothes?

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." Was the reply and with the very pink flash the beach was empty.

TWENTY EIGHT

Demeter arrived in a flash. The first person she saw was Hades. She immediately turned pink with anger and was about to scream when strong yet gentle arms encircled her.

"Hi Auntie Demeter.' was a low soft growl in her ear 'sorry about the whole wrestler's hold.'

Even angrier Demeter twisted her head left and right and encountered Hephestus looking apologetic and Ascspilius looking very determined. The growl and the armband could only be Ares.

"LET ME GO AT ONCE!" She screamed.

Every person in the room winced.

Except Bliss who had had his ears covered. Erin had covered the child's hands with his own, the moment the goddess had arrived. He hadn't been the God of Mischief for nothing so Bliss heard only muffles and just giggled.

"No can do, Auntie, but if your very good afterwards, Ace will give you a pink lollypop." Replied Ares.

"Did I just say pink lollypop?" Asked Ares.

"Yes, Dad, Yep, aha, youbetcha,' and various other agreements rang out over the room.

Ares groaned, but refused to let go of his now struggling aunt.

"Now, Aunt Demeter if you would just look straight a head at Hera this will go a great deal more quickly." Said Ace as he began the procedure.

Demeter on the other hand was struggling like, well a mad woman which she was at this point. Ace didn't know whether it was from the pink or the sight of Hades. He didn't stop to think about it any longer, as his hand was hitting even more resistance than he had when he did this to Helios. He simply concentrated on his patient. The more of the evil gray orange green mess he collected in the goddess head the less she struggled.

There was a great deal of it. Ace had to stop when his hand was almost full. He turned to Hephestus.

"I'm just about to withdraw my hand, I want to hold that beaker steady, seal it at once and put it over with Helios. Then get back over here with another beaker, got it. Ares, don't let go, I'm not finished." Ace gave terse directions.

"How about I just…" started Heph when he was violently cut off by the healer.

"No! Won't work. Explain later." Ace almost swore at him.

Both Hephestus and Ares nodded Demeter was now moaning in pain or relief no one could be sure.

"Be ready. Almost there, Now!" cried Ace. In quick precise movements Ace poured the filth into the beaker and was in a moment back at cleaning out the infection in the crop goddess' head.

Hephestus held the beaker steady as the nasty gray substance was delivered to it. He sealed the container, and was ready to take it to the side table when he turned he found Joxer there ready to take it. He handed the vile substance off with the mortal and turned back to the healer and the goddess creating a second beaker for Ace as he did so.

The healer god was working even more slowly. Removing his hand had allowed the vile mix to spread out of his control zone and he had to work like mad to reclaim the lost territory. A little more here, then there, then back over there some more. Twenty minutes passed before the healer was done. The room was totally silent as he worked. He glanced up at Heph. When he was almost ready he nodded at the god of the forge. Ace removed his hand and poured the last of the vile infection into the beaker that was then instantly sealed.

Demeter looked up at Ace.

"Thank you dear." She said quietly.

Ares had loosed his hold then had to quickly reclaim it as his Aunt fainted.

Ace completely exhausted from his fight to clear his Aunt's system of the vile infection also started to fall only to find the sturdy mortal at his side. Brown leather in a sea of pink clothes suddenly appeared. His arm was wrapped around a leather-clad shoulder and Joxer helped him back to his seat.

"Mother!" An agitated Persephone cried, got up and ran to where Ares was holding her. She barely reached Ares, crying, "You have to do something!" when she to swooned.

"PERSEPHONE!" Screamed a frantic Hades and flashed to his wife's side and catching her before she hit the ground.

"Great. Just Great. What do I do now?" asked a miffed Ares still holding an unconscious aunt in his arms, to the room at large.

"Why not get that nice pink couch that Lady Eris had earlier and making another for Lady Persephone?" Asked Joxer from where he was helping Ace by bringing him more of the pink liquid from the jar on the food table. Then looked horrified as he realized he had spoken what he was thinking.

"Excellent suggestion, young Joxer." Replied Hera, calling forth not only the couch from Ares temple but creating another for Persephone. In a moment both unconscious Goddess were on the couches. "I declare a recess until both Goddess are wake and ready to resume this inquiry." Declared Hera.

Getting up from her throne she stepped lightly down to where Hades was holding Persephone. She scanned first the still form before her and then to the other still form Ares was settling on to a couch, smiled then wandered off to get something to drink. As had most of the other in the room.

Ares looked first at Persephone, then watched as his mother looked as well and grinned. Then he glanced at Demeter and shook his head. He then glanced at his sister, who was at the moment waiting for her triplet to return to her with a drink and a plate of fruit. He sighed; he was still going to have to do something about that. He turned back to where he had been sitting. Joxer was tending to Ace.

That for some reason set his teeth on edge. He watched as his triplet returned to the ever refilling itself food table and gather even more food for the healer. In a bad mood, that he could not understand where it had come from, he stalked back to his seat and sat down.

He was looking at the pink marble floor and considering blowing something up or killing Aces slowly, when an instant later a plate of food and a drink floated into his line of sight. He looked up.

"Here, you haven't eaten anything all day." Said a worried warrior with deep brown eyes. Ares' dark green ones smiled and he took the plate. The warrior sat down next to him. Things were looking up. Maybe would have to kill Ace after all.

In a very large bathroom that was now decorated with pink clouds and pink thunderbolts, out of the steam of a very large shower with a very large pink fluffy bath towel strode the king of the sea.

"So Big Brother, been doing a little re-decorating? Looks something like Barbara Cartland's mansion or Barbie's dream house." The sea god chuckled.

"Don't.' Zeus' groaned, downing a half a cup of fizzy pink foaming cherry Alka-Seltzer in a large gulp. "You should see Hera' garden. She is going to kill me." With that Zeus stepped into the hot shower that his brother had just exited.

Still chuckling the sea god conjured himself some new clothes, which were still pink, and wandered out of the bathroom and down the hall.

He didn't often come to Olympus but it was always fun when he did. He'd check out all the new improvements, changes folks made, leave a few of his own. By the time most found out, he was well away and where they couldn't get him. He smiled, it was nice to see Zeus getting a little of his own back, sorta.

He stopped when he got to the archway leading to Hera's garden. He wondered in and sat down on one of the pretty pink benches. He laughed out loud tickled pink when he got a good look. The little Galahs, those pretty white birds he liked so much were now pink as well. Then he caught sight of something near the reflecting pool.

Zeus could hear his brother's laughter all the way down the hall and in the shower.

Hera was going to kill him.

Most of the Gods and Goddess in Aphrodite's temple had gone for the buffet at this point, munching on pink bananas or various other items that shouldn't be pink but were.

Two identical faces looked with equal amounts of worry at the unconscious goddess that was not being tended to.

"Jace is not going to be happy about this. Excuse me my Lady. " Muttered a unhappy Jett to his goddess as he rose and began to walk to the silent form. Eris turned a puzzled face to the retreating form. "Jace?" she questioned.

"Jace is not going to be happy about this. Excuse me my Lord. " Muttered a unhappy Joxer to his god as he rose and began to walk to the silent form. Ares turned a puzzled face to the retreating form. "Jace?" he questioned.

But by now both men had reached the very not awake Goddess and without words began to get water to wipe her brow and apply cool compresses to her wrists.

The God of War and the Goddess of Discord look at each other and then at their respective son's who were barely holding in laughter.

"OH Pretties!" cried Bliss and shot of Erin arms to chase what appeared to be pink fairies flying about the top of the temple.

"Ace having performed a second brain cloudectomy on Demeter. Demeter fainted. Persephone fainted. Recess was called at the fainting of the two goddess." Finished Hermes' to the pen on his desk.

He waved a hand and a bottle appeared. "Lizard Fuel" it read. He shrugged and opened it, took a sniff and then a long drink.

"Darn, not a alcoholic bubble in the whole thing." He muttered angrily and re-corked it and set it away.

He glanced up as Bliss started flying around the room again.

"Bliss provided a half time show." He dictated to the pen that dutifully wrote it down.

Bliss' aerial acrobatics kept most of the audience entertained and watching the small winged one. Therefore no one notice the moment when Persephone awoke in her husbands arms'.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he chided affectionately.

"Because I didn't know till yesterday, then I, I was just working it out to find a way to tell you, I mean get word that I had to talk to you, without mother knowing, when this,' she waived a arm, 'happened. That… and whatever will we tell mother, and well, we really hadn't discussed, I didn't know if you wanted…" She looked up at her husband with fearful grey eyes.

Hades simply smiled and kissed her. That seemed to settle the argument, if indeed they were even having one.

Close by, under the ministrations of two of a set of triplet's a very exhausted Goddess was waking up. The lids that covered steel grey eyes fluttered open. They seem unable to focus for a moment then she looked from one for before her to the other.

"Jace?' she breathed out a touch of hope on the barest puff of a whisper still looking from one form to the other. "No Ma'am." They answered as one and smiling glanced at each other as they had spoke with one voice. "I'm Jett, my Lady, and at your service." Jett spoke first and when he had finished Joxer continued almost on the same sentence. "I'm Joxer, my Lady, ever willing to serve."

"Oh' said the slightly crestfallen Goddess, "I was hoping…"

Hera realizing the goddess had awoken had wondered over with a cup of something in her hand. The set men at her side helped Demeter to sit up and sip the contents of the goblet that Hera held out to her. Demeter took it gratefully and halved its contents.

"Hmmm…" Smacking her lips she looked up at Hera.

"Something I found in a bottle on the table, label said its 'Lizard Fuel'". Stated Hera firmly.

"Well, its pink... Tastes like strawberry banana." Replied Demeter and downed the rest of it.

"Thank you boys, I think we can take it from here." Hera spoke to the men who where still standing near Demeter. They didn't look happy but then moved away at the glare they got from the queen of the gods. "They look so much like Jace and nothing like him at all." Murmured Demeter.

"Oh, you know the third one?" asked a smiling Hera.

"Yes," said the blushing goddess. "How did you, sorry my dear. Forgot for a second, you always attend the multiples don't you."

Hera smiled. "That's right. That and Jocasta was a high priestess of mine, very faithful follower. Now that I think about, I don't remember attending theirs. Strange. Still, I do need to get on with this inquiry. Before the old windbag shows up and ruins all the hard work. Feel up for it now?" She grinned with a knowing smile at her sister.

Demeter smiled back at her sister. She didn't know why but it was if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "Yes, of course. I feel wonderful now. I haven't felt this good since, I can't remember three or four years at least. Last time I saw…" She stopped this sentence and looked up. "Would you mind if I stayed here though? It's such a nice comfortable couch."

"Not at all." Replied Hera, who then raised her voice. "The board of inquiry will recommence."

With that announcement the milling crowd returned to their seats. Including, Hades to his throne and Persephone to the chair near Ares and Cupid. On Joxer's arm.

Joxer had moved from Demeter to Persephone when Jett had returned to Eris.

Realizing as soon as Demeter had woken that soon the inquiry would restart and it would be better for everyone if the King and Queen of the underworld to be on opposite sides of the room when Demeter was back in possession of her mind.

He offered his arm after they had kissed once more and carefully walked her back to her chair. Hades just scowled at him but allowed it as he returned to his throne.

After a few moments of milling around everyone was back to their seats.

Joxer sat back down next to Ares.

Ares put his arm back around the warrior in brown.

Joxer was happy.

TWENTY NINE

Although Hera had called the inquiry back to session no one was making a effort to comply.

Heph was just getting back with a plate of food piled high with his wife's favorite foods and feeding them to her a little at a time.

Ace and Helios having had some restorative liquids, both had wonder over to Hermes and was talking to him about something.

Joxer and Ares were talking quietly, as were Jett and Eris. Cupid was watching Erin, and dividing his time between that and watching Bliss. Erin was doing the very same thing.

Persephone was watching Hades and visa versa. Neither seemed to be able to stop grinning.

Demeter was just lying back on the little sofa with her eyes closed, she had not even noticed her daughter was in the room yet.

Bliss on the other hand was ignoring everyone and playing with the six or seven small pink fairies flying over head. The loop the loops seemed to be the most fun.

The general hub-bub was continuing.

Hera who had been rather patient was getting impatient.

In through a door that had not been there only a moment before wandered 5 very self-confident young women. They were wearing skin-tight shiny pink pants and matching pink silk jackets.

Suddenly Music fills the air and the girls begin to sing.

Dances out from the door and over to Demeter on her couch.

Marty:_ "Its so pink, got a love it" (low C to bD )_

Waves in Frenchy.

Frenchy enters (stage right even)* and crosses to the front of Hera, turns and points to Frenchy.

Frenchy: –_ I could do all their hair in a shade to match! Learned to do it in, with a die job, it's a beauty school mash (F# to B )_

Jan enters from the door. She is slinks over to Cupid and strokes his feathers.

Jan –_ I'll take this one, if his willing, a little bird should be free. Mezzo (F to C# ) (Jan crosses to Frenchy when a sharp dagger imbeds itself in the wall behind her. Erin crosses his arms and looks smug.)_

Betty Rizzo appears and walks across the stage and heads for the door that has appeared opposite of the door (Stage Right even)*

Betty Rizzo –_ I wouldn't touch him if I were you hon, he looks taken to me. _

_Soprano (A to high C )_

Betty crosses to where the other are waiting.

Speaking: "Let's blow this joint, it's just too pink, even for a pink lady.

The music swells, the young women form at line that moves as one.

High kicks. Fast moving footwork, plus exaggerated hand movements, to the music.

"_If it' pink, gotta a love it,_

_Can't do a, another shade. _

_But all this, it is madness, _

_If you fix Dite's little problem _

_It will all just fade away . _

_We'll leave you to your pinkness, _

_Can't you see , We outta here, _

"_NOW People."_

The dance and strut over to the new door, Betty blows kisses at Cupid and as the door shuts cutting off the music and plunging the room into silence. All that can be heard is a slight wop=wop=wup from another dagger imbeds itself in the wall

Hera sighed. "Order please." She repeated.

"So, Ace." Asked the God of the Forge his plate over flowing with all his wife's favorite foods, he was heading back to her but stopped to ask, 'why couldn't I have just made the beaker bigger?"

Ace finished the drink he had in his hand before he replied. "This stuff is really nasty. But it can be removed and contained in small quantities.' He looked over at the table that contained the three beakers.

The gray mass of glug, moving wildly in each he shuttered. "But,' he continued, 'if you allow to much in one place it can get out and attack someone. You saw what it did to Helios and what it may have done to Demeter?' he asked the forge god.

Heph nodded.

"Right that was when it was being applied with skill, care and precision. Now, imagine it attacking in one blind swoop someone. Complete madness, not just the little controlled stuff we maybe working with.

THIRTY

On a road outside of Trace, a man in a covered wagon drove his team of horses forward. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones. The world was turning pink everything he could see was pink. Now this was not good. Hey he liked the color with his act he couldn't help liking the color but to turn his goddess' greatest creations, the once she had sweated over for so long, pink was just too much even for him.

He reached the portcullis of the entrance to Thrace. He was going to meet his brothers there and he wanted to get there in good time. He could always stay in the wagon but he was tired and wanted an inn for the night. His sense of unease continued to grow. There were no guards on the city gate. The streets were empty. He headed to Ares temple; both of his brothers would either be there or would have left word where they could be found. All right, one would leave word, the priests would tell him which one of the door's they threw the other one out of. He smirked a little as he thought of his youngest brother, if only they knew or looked.

He pulled up to the front, vaulted from the wagon and hurried into the Temple. No one was there, eerily empty. The only thing he saw was a very beautiful pink sofa in front of the shrine to his elder brother's goddess. He went back to the hospital wing for wounded warriors. Nothing again. He hurried back out to the main hall. Still no one was in the main temple. His worry increased.

This was the height of the summer campaign season the temple should be full of warriors practicing or at least praying for victory but the huge hall echoed with his footsteps.

He looked once more and was about to leave when, before his eyes, the sofa that had been sitting near his elder brother's goddess' shrine vanished. He heard a sound and whirled to it. In three steps he had the priest against the wall with one hand wrapped around the man's throat holding him firmly three inches off the ground. In his other hand he held a dagger between the man's eyes. Playing gently with his eyebrow hair.

"Now,' he said softly, 'you will tell me where everyone is,' The dagger flicked an eyebrow lash fell off the man's head, 'and if I don't like your answer, more important bits of your body will be lying on the floor next to that unnecessary bit of facial hair."

The temple priest was sweating. This was the brother of Jett the assassin. The other brother, the one you had to worry about. Looked exactly like him but dressed in effeminate clothing that he accented with ruffles and lace. He had heard the rumors from Eris' priestess, the man in front of him was as deadly if not deadlier than his brother and as of three or four years ago, totally insane.

He gulped and with that watched a few more of his eyebrow hair fall to the floor. He hadn't even seen the man's hand move.

"The Goddess Aphrodite, has gone Pink. We don't understand why, only that this condition is extremely dangerous." He squeaked. "Lord Ares, ordered everyone to their homes, a little after the noon day meal, but most have evacuated the city. I believe that he has gone to the Lady Aphrodite's temple, but I can't be sure. I do know that her temple was emptied shortly after Lord Ares, left here, and that no one has been able to enter the Love Goddess Temple since then."

"Good, clear, concise, only facts and clear understandable logical assumptions. My brother's God chose well in you for a temple priest. Now, have you seen either of my brothers, you can't miss them they look just like me." Said the man in deep blue ruffles and lace.

"I know that a warrior in brown (wanting to live he didn't venture an opinion on the armor) was here. He tended to the Lady Eris when no one else dared venture near. He was dismissed, I don't know where he went but he was caring a bouquet of pink flowers. I know that a man in black was here, he also attended the Lady Eris and then together he and the Goddess played with a small God with wings. They were here for about two hours, but seem to have left about an hour ago. I do not know where they…"

But by the time the priest had gotten to that last sentence he found himself falling to the pink marble floor and speaking to it. He looked up in time to see a flash of blue in a world of pink disappear out the temple door.

Aphrodite's temple was a good quarter of a candle mark way. He made it in one-third the time.

In Aphrodite's temple the inquiry that had been interrupted by a musical number of all things had finally gotten underway again. Sorta. They were having a hard time getting Bliss to stop playing with the pink fairies and diving bombing the witnesses. The aerial show was finally halted when after being chased by his father for more then five minutes; Erin finally stopped laughing and called the child. Bliss stopped playing at once and glided into Erin's arms to be snuggled and loved.

Cupid looked nonplussed and glided back down where his father and his father's greatest worshiper were, well not snuggling, more of testing the waters so to speak. They had been talking in low tones to each other. As had Aunt Eris and Jett. He wondered what they were discussing.

"Why would Jace, be upset about Demeter?" Asked Ares to the warrior sitting next to him, with a frown.

Joxer smiled at the question. "Jace is devoted to Demeter," he replied. He was about to expound on that statement when Hera began to question Demeter and he had to fall silent.

"If we are all ready to begin again? Aphrodite." Hera indicated the Goddess of Love.

Aphrodite sat up and straightening her gown a bit looked down at the semi asleep goddess of harvest.

"Demeter, Demeter, DEMETER." Said Aphrodite exasperated.

"Hum oh Yes, what? Replied Demeter coming awake. She realized that she was looking at Aphrodite, Hera and Hades.

Hades, she thought to herself, something about Hades, she frowned.

"Hades dear, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Now what was it? No, no…' she held up a hand when he looked like he was about to speak. 'It'll come to me just let me think. Oh I wish…" She sighed a sad little sigh.

Bliss looked at the goddess on the pink couch. She did not sound happy. He pushed his heart power out a little and looked at her that way. She was not happy. She wanted something, no wanted someone, someone made her happy.

Bliss was having a happy day, he hugged Mine harder, he wanted her to have a happy day too. He looked harder at the unhappy goddess. She wanted… looked like…Bliss smiled and looked outside. Oh good right near, not hard then and screwing up his eyes, sticking out his tongue a little and pulled.

There was a pop and a man in blue ruffles and frills was standing next to the unhappy Goddess. An instant later he was on his knees next to the Goddess and the Goddess was happy.

Good. Bliss wanted a happy day for everybody. He snuggled closer to Mine and fell asleep. It was tiring fixing happy.

Jace was worried about his brothers. He knew in his heart that they were somehow involved in this pinkness but he had checked every entrance to Aphrodite's temple. Not one opening was passible. This was bad. He's brother's needed him. Had always known, and right now the connection between them sang out with that need.

The next instant the world fell away with a pop and he found himself in the center of Aphrodite's temple. Everything was pink, and his brothers were there next to their chosen deities. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was the Goddess, resting on a pink sofa with a small unhappy frown in front of him.

Jace ignored everything and everyone in the room. He was at his Goddess side for the first time in nearly four years. He prayed that she would not send him away again.

He fell to his knees and gently taking her hand kissed it. He didn't caress it or stroke her hand only held it in both of his, his head bowed awaiting his fate.

"My Lady…"

THIRTY ONE

"Great, there are three of them now. Just what we needed. Would someone please tell me what or maybe why the third is here? And why isn't he pink either? I mean, I have nothing against pink but really if I have to wear it why don't … Hello, Is anyone listening to me, anyone At All?" Hades grumbled.

"Shhhhhsss" shushed Aphrodite as she watched Demeter smile down at the mortal tip up his chin with her hand and kiss him.

The mortal's response was immediate. He encircled the Goddess with his arms and kissed her back as if he hadn't had air in about four years. Which was what he was thinking in the smallest infinitesimal part of his brain that was working.

Two identical men watched and decided that that seem like a good idea. Jett turned and kissed Eris as if his life depended on it. Which in his mind, it did.

Joxer, unsure but rather determined, turned and had the nicest shock of his life when Ares leaned forward and very so gently brushed his lips against, for an instant he thought that Ares would kiss his lips, but he only brushed them against his forehead. "Later." The war god whispered, green black eyes meeting Joxer's brown. They smiled at each other.

Joxer the might was happy.

Jace stopped only for a breath of air and was ready to resume when Demeter held one finger to his lips to stop their approach again. Since he couldn't at that point reach her lips, he kissed the fingers in front of himself instead. Still on his knees and kissing the hand he held he began…

"I do not know what I have done to offend thee, but I beg and plead, you have but to tell me and I will never do it again. If there is something about me that you find you do not approve, only speak and I will..." He got no further before she hushed him.

"No, No… it wasn't you it was... It was…"

"Yes, Demeter, who or what was it that made you send your High Priest way?" asked Aphrodite quietly.

"I'm not sure… I just remembering starting to feel very strange about men… any men." Replied an unsure Demeter who then quickly smiled at Jace to reassure him.

"I really don't know why, I just, well for some reason I couldn't stand men.." She paused for a moment and studied Jace. In his blue with frills and ruffles. Then burst out into laughter.

"Is THAT why I've had the strangest bunch of 'ladies' worshiping in my temples?" She started to ask with a giggle.

"Yes.' Replied an upset Jace. "Oh, please My Lady, forgive me. First you sent me away. That was… torture, I think I went a little mad. But then you gave orders, no men in your temples. And if I couldn't go into worship you, I knew I'd... So if couldn't' go as.. as.. a male, then…" Jace began to apologize.

"Then you'd do it as a woman. But why don't I remember.."

"Because,' Jace explained eagerly, 'I used my traveling show as a cover. It meant I could visit ALL of your temples. That's where I found the others the other priest who were forbidden your temples. We, your other priest and I kept moving. I, we, never stopped at the same temple twice. I had started to worry, you don't have as many temples as…well… and I was about to have to start revisiting them. Please, my lady, I beg of you, do not send me away again." He bowed his head into her lap and she cooed at him and stroked his hair and neck.

"Never." She replied.

"When did it start?" Dite asked the distracted goddess.

"About 4 years ago, right after I started having tea with Psyche and Apollo. First I couldn't stand Apollo, so I wouldn't let him come anymore. Then I couldn't stand, Jace, then I couldn't stand any male. I know I overcame my revulsion and went to Apollo and asked what was wrong with me, but he said nothing was. I was going to visit Ace and get a second opinion when I suddenly it got worse. Then suddenly, I couldn't take having daughter near Hades….Hades…." She broke off and thought for a moment.

"Yes, something about Hades…she said something about keeping him isolated and unhappy. Don't know why. Don't remember why." Demeter pondered.

Demeter started to look worried and unhappy only to have Jace, who was still holding her hand, move closer and gently kiss her cheek. "You'll remember, give it a minute or two..." he murmured.

Demeter smiled at him and glanced his over his shoulder only to see her daughter sitting quietly besides Ares and one of Jace's brothers. She pondered that for a moment and swung her head a round to look at Hades, who had just become very interested in the ceiling.

Demeter glance between the two, a few more times then her vision rested on her daughter again.

"Persephone. Come here." She said. Persephone uneasy edged toward her mother who was smiling at her. Her mother hadn't smiled at her in over 3 years now. This was not good.

"Stephie dear, I … why aren't you sitting with Hades?" Asked a perplexed Goddess.

Persephone was shocked. Her mother, who had done everything she could think of to keep her away from here one true love was asking why she wasn't sitting with him?

"Uhmm" She replied.

"I mean after all I've done to get you two together, and don't think I don't know how much you love him?"

"You've done?" asked a confused Hades from his throne. "Mother?" asked an even more confused Persephone.

"Why don't you just go sit with his Majesty, and she'll explain?" replied Jace who was busy, kissing up Demeter' s arm.

"Jace" she chided softly…

Still kissing up her arm,

"Anything, speak Gaul..."

"Boobbala"

"Demi that's Gaul…" and the kissing up her arm continued.

Persephone recognizing that her mother' might, just might be normal (Well for a Goddess anyway) again, didn't take any chances and ran hugged and sat next to Hades.

Hades was speechless and hugged his wife tightly to him, wondering when she would be torn away.

"Demi, dear, What exactly did you mean when you said 'You' had brought them together?" Ask an indulgent Hera, when she realized that Hades, and Aphrodite were to shocked to speak.

"Inquiry now boobala, gaul later…" murrmured Demeter.

Jace pouted but had been by this time maneuvered around till he was sitting behind her and holding her in his arms.

Very similarly to how Jett was holding Eris, but unlike Ares was holding Joxer tightly to his side.

"Oh, well, if you must know… I realized that Hades had fallen for Stephie when she was 47, I remember the day clearly. He had just finished shouting at Zeus for something or other and when storming out into my gardens.. Really, Dear.' she address Hades with this, 'You were so upset about something that you weren't even looking where you were going."

Demeter paused and smiled at the couple with their arms around each other

"Then you just stopped dead. Totally motionless... I thought the Fates had whammied you, and well I suppose they did in a way, you were just staring at Stephie, who was busy tending some roses. I could tell even from that distance you were…were…Jace dear what did you call it?' She glanced at the man holding her.

"Twitterpated." He smiled.

"That's it Twitterpated! You were so head over heels I nearly giggled. But then Stephie started to turn around and you panicked and vanished. Did see you on Olympus for nearly two years, but when you did come you made sure to watch her, from where you couldn't be seen, I might add. If she came anywhere near you, you vanished. Went on for decades, Hera, I swear he inherited all the families shy tendencies."

"So, you weren't happy about this development?" ask a smug Aphrodite, who was about to collect on a bet with her husband. Two weeks in Maui, she couldn't wait.

"Not Happy? Dite have you lost your mind? I was overjoyed. Sorry Hera, but with Hades showing a marked interest of well uninterested, I could keep her out of several peoples clutches, who couldn't offer her anything more than an affair. But I knew that Hades wouldn't even speak to her till she was of age and wouldn't be till she was 210."

"Mother, why didn't you tell me?' Demanded a smiling Persephone safe in her husband's arms.

"Because dear. I wanted you to have something; I didn't a happy childhood. But you were growing up and so quickly, I knew that Hades would muff it if I left it to him so…"

"I would Muff IT!" shouted an outraged Hades.

THIRTY TWO

"Yes, you would MUFF IT!" replied Demeter firmly. "All you did for nearly 130 years was show up once a year and GAZE at her from a far. I mean really Hades, how do you think you were ever going to get her attention. I know what you were thinking, 'I'll wait till she's 210 then say hi would you marry me?"

Hades turned pink as his wife watched with amusement. Giggling she look at her mother and said, "Your right that's just what he would have done."

Demeter sighed and leaned back into Jace some more. Jace didn't seem to mind, and then continued "So, I thought I'd take care of two 'birds' with one stone so to speak." She stated firmly and look over at Aphrodite who started at her for a moment then started to smile a very very large smile.

"I called my favorite mischief maker,' with this she looked over at Erin, who with a sleeping cherub in his arms winked back, 'to put the cat or in this case dog among the pigeons."

"Strife, released Cerberus, just where he was need the most, in Stephie's private garden. Hades realized that the beast was loose, nearly has a heart attack when he sees where his overgrown puppy is loose at, and hightails it up to "save" the fair maiden. Of course I had a hunch that it was going to be love me love my dog, but it really turned out to be I love you, will you put up with my dog."

Demeter, looked over at Aphrodite and grinned. "Hades was so shy he was never around long enough to realized that Stephie adores puppies in any size or shape. So, I made sure that every time Hades thought he had worn out his welcome and tried to leave there were extra butterflies for a certain, pooch to pounce on…"

Persephone at this point was tickled pink with hearing about her first meeting with Hades, from her mother's point of view and was giggling madly. Hades was just looking dazed and confused, which may have been normal for him.

"He stayed for four hours that first time. After that it was easy, I didn't have to make up one more excuse. Hades was regular like clockwork, once a month with Cerbie in tow, he would show up and they would chat for hours. That went on for decades as well. Well till she turned 211, then he formally, asked me if he could court her. Like I'd say no, sheesh." Demeter looked at her son-in-law with amusement.

At this Persephone punched her husband in the arm. "Court Me! Hades, what did you think you were doing all those years, I was waiting and waiting for you to… All you had to do was crook your finger at me and I would have followed you anywhere you, you IDIOT."

Laughter and giggles irrupted out of all present at the look of shock on the goddess face and the look of pained apology on Hades…

"What did you mean with two birds with one stone?" ask Aphrodite with a smile going for the extra bonus of daily back rubs under the Maui sun…

"Mmmm' Demeter was distracted as Jace, unable to stop himself, was nibbling at her neck. "I knew that Erin and Cupid had been staring at each other for years, I figured IF I had Erin pull a mischief that Cupid thought was HIS responsibility they would just be at each other's throats in no time. And they were. It was only a matter of time before they moved on from there, worked too."

Most of the people in the room now look at Cupid who was blushing and staring at the ceiling. Erin on the other hand was ignoring everyone and stroking Bliss who was still asleep in his arms. But you could see that he was blushing too.

"So, all this changed after you had started to have tea with Psyche.' stated Hera firmly glaring, but with a small smile on her face, at the room, "We are back to Psyche once again… This Official In…..

"Wait!" This time it was Hades who stopped the proceedings…

"Yes, Hades." Inquired Hera, little shocked by the outburst.

Hades was not looking at Hera but down from his throne where Joxer had pulled a slightly troubled face and was running his hand was over his chin thinking. "MORTAL! YES YOU! GET UP HERE!" Hades called pointing at the man.

Joxer took a quick look at Ares and leaving the safely of those arms he walked with purpose up to the three thrones. He bowed at Hades.

"Your Majesty?" Joxer asked shakily.

"Ok mortal, what have we forgotten THIS time? And try don't pull the stupid act. It might work on mortals and demi gods, but show off your intelligence once to often to a God and you'll blown your cover and trust me you have. And I still want to know why you aren't in pink like the rest of us."

Joxer shocked looked up at the King of the Underworld. Not knowing what to say he just said the first thing that came to mind, namely what they had not taken into consideration.

"I was just thinking at before we call the Lady Psyche here that we all better be on the same side before she gets here."

There were murmurs of angry unease all around him. "This was It.' he thought to himself, 'I've offended the gods, I'm going to die."

"Explain." Demanded an angry sounding Hera.

"We believe that the Lady Psyche is the one responsible for the Brain Clouds,' with this indicated the three containers with there wildly moving contents laying on a table next to the wall. 'And that those things have been responsible for the change in disposition and the strange actions of those who have been affected by them. Correct?" he stated. At Hera's nod he continued.

"What we do NOT know is if having those things inside someone will make that person do as the Lady Psyche says when she is here. Someone, might lie or exaggerate the truth, or defend her without meaning to because they are infected." Joxer took a deep breath and continued.

"My Lord Ares called this a war. If this is. Treat it as a war. Every sword sharpened every dagger ready, every part of the defenses tested. Our defenses here. Are the people here. Before she is called we must all be on the same side in this war. Ever person here, God, Goddess or mortal MUST be check for a brain cloud. And if someone is found to be infected we need to find out what they did that aggravated the situation or what they said to cover up for her. Each bit of information we gain will help us understand the whole extent of this campaign."

With this Joxer bowed again to the three stunned judges and turned with a worried expression on his face, what if Ares was mad at him.

Ever since he had been a child he knew what happened to the smart warriors in his father's army and the beating he had had from his father because of his intelligence. Just the memory made him wince. The only way to survive was to hide it; work around it not let anyone know. He couldn't help being a klutze, but if he let anyone know he was a smart klutze he was a goner. The only people who knew were his brothers and oh he was dead he knew it, Ares would never forgive him. His face went white, he would never be allowed back in any of Ares temples, and he wanted to die.

Unseeing he walked back to the bench where he only moments before he got up from. Someone touched his hand. He glanced up. Ares was smiling at him and tugging him down to the seat again and firmly tucked him back under his arm. He looked up into the smiling god of war's green black eyes. "Stop worrying it's a sound strategy." Was all he said. But it was enough. Joxer brown eyes teared, everything was going to be all right, he was so happy.

"Hermes, Hermes, HERMES! Bad enough the mortal is right AGAIN, the offical record keeper is out on a three martini lunch." Shouted Hades.

Hera turned and looked at where the messenger god was chilling in a oversized pink hammock. A pink bracci waved a very large pink feather cooler to fan him as he drank a pink cocktail. There were strange wires coming out of his ears and he had on the eye protectors that had been on Erin earlier. Hera shot a small jolt of power at him and the entire hammock flip and dumped him on the floor.

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming…" Grumbled the voice from the floor.

As they waited for the messenger god to reappear, Hera called Asclepius. "Can you do this, Check everyone? It won't strap your powers to much?"

The healing god considered it before replying. "Well the scan is easy, I know what to look for, but if it is more than two or three people or the Brain Cloud is extensive, I could be tapped of energy. Still, I think Joxer is right on this one, we have to know." He finished with a sigh and walked forward to the center of the temple and created an exam chair.

During the shuffle, Jace and Demeter rose and with a wave the sofa disappeared. The couple walked over and Demeter created a chair on the empty side of Jett and Eris.

"We will start with Hermes. As he is the official register of this proceeding, we must be assured of his impartiality. Before the Lady Psyche arrives," started Hera "We judges will be examined next and then the rest of the gods and mortals in the room." She finished on the command.

Hermes began to look worried, but ventured out and sat on the exam chair in the middle of the room. Asclepius began the scan, as the whole room watched breathlessly. Hermes began to squirm.

A moment later Asclepius called out "Heph, Ares..." In an instant the God of War was holding the Hermes so he couldn't get away and Hephestus was holding another beaker with a lid ready to catch the infection that was about to be purged.

Ace, removed his hand and Heph competently accepted the filth and capped the beaker. He walked it over the other three. With a wave of his hand the table changed. Now there were boxes of thick pink marble to pigeonhole each of the three containers already there and accept up to six more if needed. If it was as dangerous as Asclepius indicated Hephestus didn't want this stuff in contact with each other. He added the fourth beaker into an empty slot and returned to Ace's exam area bring back something for both gods to drink as he did so.

Ace handed Hermes something to drink.

"Breath slowly, and drink this."

"Hermes! Quickly, what do you remember know that you didn't remember before?" Asked Hera.

"Well, nothing much, I remember working on Hades and Stephies' wedding plans, Zeus had me going to and fro everyday seemed like. Then, then, the wedding was off and I went around saying that Hades had kidnapped Stephie with the Big Z's help, and that wasn't right but I couldn't stop myself. I was trying to make everyone mad at Hades for some reason. Oh man my head."

Asclepius grinned. "That's the alcohol this time not the Brain Cloud." He chuckled.

"Oh stop shouting…" Grumbled Hermes as he made his way aback to his table holding his head.

Hephestus, glanced as stern faced Ares standing next to him. An instant later Hades was too, and he knew why, it was his turn. Silently he handed his brother a large rope of special chain and a beaker and lid to his uncle and sat down.

Ares wrapped the chain around him with a look of concern and worry. Asclepius started the scan. After a moment the healer straightened and with a smile announced Clear. With a huge sigh, Ares unwrapped his brother and made the chains disappear. Hades handed over the beaker to the god and escape back to Persephone. Of all the gods and goddess there, Hephestus could have given them real problem if a brain cloud had been discovered.

Heph then stood to the side with a worried frown of his face as his wife calmly walked down and sat in Ace's exam chair.

By silent agreement everyone was being ready for their turn, to make the process take as little time as possible. Now it was Aphrodite's turn.

The scan commenced. Clear.

Aphrodite smiled at her husband and after a quick peck on the cheek she exited the chair to make way for Hera.

Hera regally waited for the healer pronouncement. Clear.

Hades and Persephone were cleared as well. Ace turned to the rest of the assembly.

The first chair held Demeter and Jace. Demeter was excused having had her Brain Cloud removed only a short time ago, but Jace moved forward and sat in the chair.

Clear. Ace stated firmly.

From the next chair Eris moved forward and then Jett. Both were clear.

The next chair held Erin and a sleeping Bliss, with a smile the former God and his little charge came forward. Ace checked Bliss first without waking the resting little God. Clear. Then he checked the now mortal version of Strife God of Mischief. Clear. With a smile Erin cradled the child more closely to himself and made his way back to their chair.

The next chair was Cupid. Worried and concerned he moved forward. He didn't really want to know if his 'wife' had done to him. He had suspected but.. He sat on the exam chair. And felt his fathers strong arms encircle his wings and torso. The scan commenced.

Ace had a feeling about his, and he was right. Breathing hard he reshaped his hand for the fourth time that day and started to clean the Brain Cloud out of Cupids head. It was insidious stuff. Moving here and there. "Beaker." He stated tersely and moved his hand out to deposit what he had collected out of the love god's head.

Within a moment though, he was back to his task. Like Demeter this was layer up on layer of stuff moving and twisting. So he had to move and twist along with it. He kept at it. "Beaker." he called again and again had to turn back to his patient. It wasn't all gone. He checked and rechecked, scanned and rescanned. There finally it was done. "Beaker" he called out a third time, depositing the last of the vile stuff in the glass tube sealing it away from the person it had harmed.

Asclepius started to straighten up but the strain had been too much for him and he started to collapse. Again mortal arms were there to catch him. Joxer had seen the healer become paler and paler and had moved behind him when it was obvious that he would have to call for a third beaker for the horrible stuff. He caught the God and slipping his arm around his shoulder help him to the couch that was still in the room. He dashed to the refreshments table and then back with the pink drink that seemed to revive him before.

Cupid felt lightheaded. His father's arms still around him, holding him with a father's gentle comfort. He suddenly remembered what Psyche had wanted him to forget.

"I'll kill her, let me get my death arrow!" Cried Cupid' his bow appearing in his hand.

"No." returned Ares responded.

"Why! You in it with her?" Cupid growled at his father.

"Yes. I get 20%" replied Ares sweetly and hit him with a pink power ball so small that it only knocked a little sense into the enraged love god.

Stunned the love god sat still in his father's arms; his mother came over and sat next to him. 'Cupie, sweetie, what do you remember?" she asked quietly, glancing towards Hermes to check that this was being recorded. "What is it that she wanted you to forget."

"That is wasn't a true love arrow. It was a super confidence arrow. One only meant to push a mortal to for go for the best thing they saw." Cupid looked up at his mother, his face one of shock and dawning horror. "She was supposed to see one of Father's warlords, a joining of two armies and stability to an entire region. But, But, But…" He was to upset to continue "But she saw you first and went after you instead is that right?"

"Yes." Cupid confirmed verbally for the record that Hermes was dutifully noting down. Aphrodite then look up at Ares, who nodded and helped a stunned Cupid back to his seat. Erin just looked at him with eyes full of concern. Cupid looked back with eyes so full of pain Erin could feel it from 5 feet way, and cuddled a sleeping Bliss tighter to himself.

"Can you continue Asclepius?" ask a concerned Hera?

The healer having had a major infusion of the pink ambrosia that Joxer had, not realized what it was, but had brought to him and returned to the exam chair. He had already done Helios so that only left Ares and Joxer. Five minutes later they were cleared as well.

Joxer pulled on Ares sleeve. Ares bent down to listen to the warrior whisper in his ear. He nodded. "Ace, your turn." The healer look up startled but realized the practicality this action and submitted himself to his Uncle's ministrations. Ares tried hard do it right and not hurt him. If Asclepius had been a full strength he wouldn't have had that wince or two, but moment later he too was cleared…

THIRTY THREE

"So, what exactly have we learned here?" Said Hades rubbing his hands together and looking around a little confused. Stephie sighed at him with a loving smile and filled in the details.

"Basically, our wedding was totally on track when a certain person, who will remain nameless at this time, showed up and for reasons of her own, busted it up. Then I got mad and joined you anyway, remember? Took four months for you finally get it through that thick skull of yours I wasn't leaving." She said in an affectionate huff.

"In the mean time that person, allegedly used her charms and made Helios tell everyone that you and Zeus kidnapped me, which is totally impossible to believe. Next, after I leave mother alone for those four months not realizing that that person was using the time to infect her with the same poison that infected everyone else. So, mother acting on *her instructions pulls me back, thank goodness I was having a snack when I pulled topside or we would really be in a mess." Stephie finished and hugged her confused husband.

"But still doesn't explain, why she did it? Or what she had to gain? I still don't understand." Grumbled a disgruntled Hades.

"I fear that those answers may only be found at once place. This board of Inquiry calls the Goddess Psyche."

There was a flash of pink energy Psyche appeared angry and screaming.

"How dare you." She cried at the Queen of the Gods. Punctuating her disdain in every syllable.

Her shouts woke Bliss who started out of a restful sleep by something that frightened him cried out in alarm.

Psyche whirled at the sound and saw who was holding the child. "Give it to me." Psyche hissed and incensed with anger she started forward to the newly returned mortal/ex god and the child in his arms.

Bliss was terrified, she was coming and wiggled in Mines arms, had to get away had to get away…

But before Psyche could take more that a step or two Ares, and Eris were standing in front of the pair on the bench. Three identical mortals were behind them. All five were smiling a kind of smile that said come on, make my day.

Ares spoke, "Erin is under the protection of the House of War." He would have continued but for a voice interrupting him from this left.

"And Bliss is fine where he is. I think you should worry more about offending the panel of inquiry."

The voice that spoke was cold and hard. Much harder than anyone in the room, with the exception of one person, had ever heard come from the gentle god of love. Cupid was still sitting in his seat. His clear blue eyes were looking not at his son or Psyche but staring straight ahead, unseeing. Trying by a godly effort not to interfere with the proceedings but still wanting the chance to inflict harm on the woman before him.

Psyche realizing that any attempt to reclaim control of the situation was with the three Gods behind her. She threw a look of hatred towards the Gods of War and turned back to the three judges of the board of inquiry. She raised her head and glared at them.

Hera was not amused.

"We are not amused. I recommend you to remember yourself.' Said Hera coldly. 'You have been commanded here on an offical board of inquiry into Aphrodite's current pink condition. Any further action you take will be considered by this board as contempt. Do you understand me?"

"I understand." Psyche repeated her eyes flashing, as she was so angry at the situation.

"Very well. The Goddess Aphrodite, has a question or two." Hera turned the inquiry over the Senior Love Goddess.

Aphrodite had been sitting quietly with Hephestus since the ex mortal now goddess had appeared in the temple. Screwing this up was not an option to her, to many live depended on it.

"Psyche, Goddess of Olympus, who other than your husband the God Cupid have you had sex with since you were married to him and granted the privilege of god hood." Aphrodite's wording was very careful, if she had said slept with; she might have said none, who would get into bed with this goddess just to sleep?

Psyche smiled. "None."

Angry mutters were heard through out the temple. Hera looked sternly at the young goddess in front of her and was about to speak when Aphrodite moved and she looked instead the love goddess.

Aphrodite was smiling. It was not a pleasant smile. It was one that said, let her dig her own grave. Hera inclined her head at Dite and for present stayed silent. Psyche may not know it but lying before an offical board of inquiry had certain punishments attached. All that she needed was for Psyche to tell a total of three lies and any god present could call for a full review of the status of her godhood, at four Cupid could ask for a formal resolution to their union. And then maybe the pink would be over.

"When did you interfere with Hades and Persephone' marriage and why?

"I have no Idea what you're talking about." Psyche breathed.

*Two' thought Ares at Erin with a feral grin. "And we aren't even touching the fact that she interfered in an other Kingdom."

"Why did you infect Demeter to dislike men?" Was next.

"I really wish you would ask something sensible." The woman replied.

*Three, thought Erin to Ares, This is going to be SOOOOO Fun.

"Who else on Olympus have you infected?"

"Infected, with what?" she the sneered.

*Four", thought Cupid almost in relief at Hera gaining the Goddess of Marriage's attention about his intentions. She look back at him with a face of concern and understanding, to dissolve any union was painful but this she worried might be worse than anyone imagined.

Aphrodite smiled outwardly but was starting to get concerned. These were not the answers she was expecting. This was an offical board of inquiry, Psyche couldn't lie to them but she was. How was she doing it, they had the evidence in front of them, she was lying. Still take what you can get.

Aphrodite glanced over at Cupid and saw the look of determination on his face. She then turned her attention to Hera and the look she saw there made her shiver. Hera had never liked the female in front of her. Added to this the fact that she had just lied about her faithfulness to her marriage made it all the worst.

The entire temple held its breath as Cupid stood up.

"I formally charge the Goddess Psyche of lying before this board as witness in the complete record of this inquiry kept by the offical recorder Hermes' messenger of the Gods"

"So noted." Replied Hera formally.

"YOU CAN'T." screamed an outraged Psyche but she was cut off from behind by the next words.

"I also formally request that the marriage union between us be dissolved according to the law." Finished Cupid with a grim resolve.

"So noted. As the Goddess of Marriage, I formally ask Psyche, Goddess of Olympus, does she have anything to say, before I render my decision?"

"Oh, no. Go right ahead but I'll speak to Zeus about it before the ink is even dry on that stupid sheet of Hermes." Replied a cool sounding Psyche.

"Zeus' sanction of your marriage to Cupid was only temporary until I confirm it, which in this case, I never have. Remember in the matter of Marriage, which is my domain and I have final say. " Reminded an even cooler Hera.

"I decree from this day that the marriage of Cupid and Psyche it be at an end." Said Hera with some relish.

The collective sighs of relief and joy were very, very short lived as Psyche merely smiled at the Queen of the Gods and replied to this announcement with.

"Fine, I'll just take Bliss and go." With evil amusement in her voice.

The hall erupted into sounds of anger and confusion and small child's crying.

"What are you talking about Psyche?" Demanded an angry Cupid.

"What?" asked a confused Hades.

"You wouldn't dare invoke!" Started an angry Hera.

"Watch me." Snarled the diabolical goddess.

"QUIET" Ordered Hera. There was silence.

"I ask you Lady Psyche to rethink your decision." Hera ask with deadly intensity.

"Never." Psyche replied with a sneer. "Now order them to give him to me. Try anything and I'll go to the Fates."

Hera was livid. The room could actually see her trying to control herself.

"If you please, Lady Hera.' Cupid took a deep breath and asked, "What is she talking about?"

Hera had to visibly collect herself and control the waves of anger that could be felt rolling of her person.

"The Goddess Psyche, is invoking an ancient rule. Every God or Goddess of Olympus is born into one of four houses, but do not officially take up their duties until their 210th birthday. As the son of a Love God, Bliss is a member of the House of Aggression. As a created Goddess, this person' Hera spat the words out as distasteful 'has never declared a House affiliation. As such, any children she has must stay with her until their day of accession. And any inquiry to the suitability of Godhood must wait until that day." She explained through a mask of contempt for the evil goddess in front of her.

"So you stupid bird, give me the little brat and we'll be going!" Said Psyche turning to her now ex-husband.

"NO!" Cried Cupid looking at horror at the woman who until just a moment ago was his wife. "You don't want Bliss! You don't even care for him? Why would you do this?"

"Because YOU want him, and What Ever YOU want I want to destroy more. Now hurry up, or you will NEVER see him again until he reaches his 210 birthday!" Replied Psyche, replying with venom in her tone, and perhaps speaking the only truthful thing she had said since arriving.

"Grandmother!" Pleaded Cupid, "Please don't let her to this."

Hera's face was full of concern and pain as she looked at her grandson.

"I'm sorry, my child, but there is nothing I can do. Not even I can revoke this Law." She replied in pain to her grandson.

The assembly was in shock. Aphrodite who had started all of this was opening crying in Hephestus' arms. Not this, she had never envisioned it turning out like this. She had only wanted to prove that Psyche had been cheating on Cupid, rid her son of this pain, but to loose Bliss to that woman. The pain was unbearable.

"By the law of Olympus. Bliss is given in custody to Psyche." Declared a sorrowful Hera.

Cupid knew it was coming. The law of Olympus was firm on this, children went to the house that bore them. Psyche had never been officially appointed a love goddess. She had never chosen any house affiliation, even after four years she was still an undeclared goddess. Bliss was hers by Olympian law.

He turned to where he saw his son waiting in his only love's arms. Bliss had understood what was going on. He was crying and trying to get away. Struggling to leave the arms that had held him so safe all afternoon. Away from the fate that would give him to a woman who did not love him.

The stunned Cupid stood and walked over to Erin who was holding a crying Bliss. The two gods look at each other in hopeless pain. To lose Bliss to that creature was abhorrent. Cupid knew also that if he had any hope of staying on Psyche's good side and having rights to visit his own son he would have to comply. He reached out and gently disengaged the wriggling child from Erin's arms.

Bliss went ballistic. In the instant of the transfer from Erin to Cupid he was free, screaming "NO PSYCO, NO GO PYCHO, WONT, NO GO! NO GO PYCHO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" over and over at the top of his lungs winging out to the top of the temple. His little voice going higher and shriller as he pounded on the window and skylights only realized he was trapped. The temple was sealed.

The assembly of Gods and mortals could do nothing but watch, in resigned pain at the emotional grief the child was suffering because of the evil grinning woman in front of them.

Bliss was flying above the heads of the gods, and knew that his daddy Cupid would come flying up to get him any minute. He shouted NO at the bad Psycho. The big people didn't understand. He had to find a way out but there wasn't any. He looked again and found Joxer.

"JOXIE FIX, JOXIE FIX, PLEASE JOXIE, I BE GOOD! JOXIE FIX!" he screamed the little cherub flying into the mortals arms.

Joxer was shocked. The little god had hit into him with the force of one of Jett's punches he almost toppled from the force. How could he, a mortal help? The little god was sobbing hystarically and shivering in his arms. His voice horse from shouting, the little one was still saying "Joxie fix, I be good, I pomis, Joxie please, Joxie fix, no go psycho, pease, pease, Joxie fix." The small god was rocking distressed in his arms. It was heartbreaking to see let alone hear. He looked over at Ares.

Ares dark green eyes met his with no hope in them. "It's the law." He said quietly, almost as if he hated the words coming out of his mouth. Joxer nodded his understanding and looked down into the emerald eyes swimming in tears that looked up at him with such pleading in their depths.

"You! Mortal! I'll take the child NOW." Said Psyche to Joxer.

Joxer looked over at the woman turned god and saw no love or warmth in those ice-cold blue eyes for the child that he held in his arms.

The dinar dropped and Joxer smiled.

Then he looked down and smiled at the the little cherub who was still hoarsely whimpering, "Joxie fix, I be good, I pomis, Joxie please! Joxie fix, no go psycho, Joxie fix. Joxie fix. Joxie fix." Over and over, as if saying it would make it so, sobbing and shivering in Joxer's arms.

"Sh, little one. Joxer fix." He whispered to the little god, who hiccuped and sobbed in his arms.

Joxer stood up and walked toward Psyche. Bliss shuddered in his arms.

"Give it here." Psyche demanded at Joxer neared her.

But Joxer ignored her. He didn't even look at her, as he walked past with Bliss in his arms. His sight was set on the tall throne of the queen of the gods.

"Over my dead body." He replied as he passed her.

Two steps later Joxer reached the first step of Hera's throne. He took Bliss and held him out to his great-grandmother who took the crying child automatically. For the first time in the Godly child's life Bliss was held in the arms of a confused Goddess of Childbirth.

Joxer smiled up into the compassionate but confused face of the queen of the gods. "He has Your Majesty's eyes." He whispered conspiratorially so only the three of them heard.

"That can be arranged!" Behind him Psyche snarled like a mad animal.

A great many things happened very quickly after that.

The power ball that hit him in the back spun him one hundred and eighty degrees. Spun him away from the look shocked understanding that had dawned over Hera's face. Strange, the pink glow that had been there all day seemed to have faded, he thought disjointedly.

He thought he heard someone, several someone's scream his name then Hephestus's and blur of black was coming toward him.

He saw Psyche, reaching up and back to get at something behind her. Then saw her fall face first to the ground as a blast of raw red energy hit her. There were no less than twenty knives and blades imbedded in her scorched back. He fell to his knees.

He heard Bliss scream behind him.

Chains were suddenly wrapping themselves around her prone body imbedding the knives even more and her screams of pain were muted when a gag of pink circled her head.

Beyond her Joxer saw his brothers Jett and Jace and Lord Erin looking for more knives, Lord Cupid and Lady Eris were readying more fireballs. Then his vision was block as a beloved face appeared. Joxer looked up into the most beautiful green black eyes he had ever known and smiled. "I love you." He said simply, reached up and had one touch of that beard, so soft, and the world went dark as he fell forward.

Ares was in shock. To give his beloved little grandson to that woman, now, even after all they had proved. Joxer looked at him were he held sobbing Bliss.

"It's the law." Hating the words he forced out of his mouth. Joxer seemed to understand. They had no choice. He watched as Joxer looked back down to the child in his arms.

"You! Mortal! I'll take the child NOW." Ares heard Psyche demand, and watched Joxer look over at the creature then back down to the small cherub in his arms.

Involuntarily Ares turned his head to the side as he tried to understand the smile that blossomed over Joxer's face. He couldn't quite hear what Joxer then said to Bliss but his grandchild quieted in his favorite mortals arms.

Ares watched as Joxer rose and with the little wing god in his arms walked near Psyche.

"Give it here." Psyche demanded as Joxer neared her.

'IT' thought Ares, 'that's my grandson you filth.' He unconsciously readied a power ball.

He watched with pride as Joxer ignored her. He wasn't even looking at her, as he swept past the woman with Bliss in his arms. Ares saw where the mortal was heading, straight to the queen of the gods.

"Over my dead body." He heard Joxer replied as he passed Psyche.

Joxer had reached Hera's throne. Ares watched as he held Bliss out to his mother who took the crying child automatically, and whispered something to his mother.

"That can be arranged!" He heard Psyche snarl and watched unable to stop her as she threw a power ball at the unprotected mortal's back.

Ares was on his feet and running as he screamed Joxer's name. The power ball in his hand was released without conscious thought. It slammed into Psyche, along he noted absently, twenty knives and a second, third, then fourth powerball. Joxer had spun to face the assembly. He just looked like he had finished making one of his prayers that always had Ares smiling for days afterward. The same look was on his face when he fell to his knees.

Then Joxer was in his arms. Cradled chest to chest, smiling into his eyes. "I love you." He heard and felt the touch of his hand on his face and beard. Joxer's eyes closed and he slumped forward.

THIRTY FOUR

Catching the falling warrior in his arms,

"I love you too." Ares replied, at the shocking truth that he felt in his heart. One that it seemed was on the verge of breaking. To find love, and loose it like this?

He was about to scream for Asclepius, but found there was no need, the healer was already there, pouring healing energy into the wound on the mortal's back.

Or at least he was trying to. The healer was obviously in distress. Sweat was pouring off his brow, and his eyes were red rimmed with pain. He was breathing hard and barely able to stay up right.

"Asclepius?" Asked Ares urgently over the general crying, screaming and gnashing of teeth that had erupted over last few moments.

"Running' gasp, 'out of' gasp, 'pow-er' came out a thin reply, that could be barely heard over the cries, yelling, exclamations, angry voices and other sounds being produced by the assembly.

There was a sudden silence in the temple, broken only by the moans of the goddess rapped in Hephie's special chains with a gag around her head. The assembly had heard and understood Asclepius statement. Asclepius heard the silence with his ears but it was drowned out the roar of silent energy that filled him. Every God in the room was diverting their own energy reserves to him, to provide him with enough energy to heal the warrior in front of him.

Refreshed with the energy dedicated to saving Joxer Asclepius turned to his work with a vengeance. His first act even before the assembly had given him power had been to continue the supply of oxygen to the vital systems. Now he could truly heal the damage that looked like a spoon had scooped out a huge hole from Joxer's back, inflicted by the mad goddess powerball.

First change the burned flesh to healthy, then repair the heart, lungs, next came the muscles that surrounded them. Then repair the ribs and spine, more muscles then the skin. For an instant the healer considered leaving it the pink shade of a burn mark, but discard it.

A second later the healthily, if very pale skin of the warrior was as pristine as it had been an only… Asclepius looked up. He checked the time; he had been at his task for over a quarter of a candle mark. He idle considered simply restoring the clothes that Joxer had worn, but decided against it and replaced the burnt rags with a white shirt, and dark green pants, a vest that was a much more simplistic version of Ares and set of black boots. He wondered idle what had happened while he had been working on his patient, still held in Ares arms.

Not much apparently.

The assembly had returned to their seats, sort of.

Eris, along with the two remaining triplets, were standing near them, ostensibly keeping guard on the healer, the god and Joxer.

Hera, with Bliss still in her arms, was still in the main throne but Hades was discussing something with her in low tones.

Persephone was talking in quiet tones to Demeter.

Hermes, Hephestus and Helios were comparing notes.

Everyone seemed to be ignoring the goddess wrapped in chains moaning on the floor. At least Cupid and Strife were they were sitting on a bench seemingly ignoring each other, both with their eyes fastened to the main throne and the child sitting with his great grandmother playing with her necklace contentedly. You could almost overlook the fact that their hands were joined in a grip so tight that Ace worried he would have to deal with broken bones later in the day.

Ares now free to encircle Joxer with his arms did just that, stroking and murmuring almost silent endearments to the fallen and still unconscious warrior. Ares looked up at Ace his eyes full of questions. At this motion the three others standing guard turned and checked that the young warrior was recovering.

"He'll be alright!' the healer assured the worried looking war god, goddess and identical brothers that were breathing down his neck. "He needs rest. Ares take him over to that couch, you two,' he indicated the brothers, 'get Ares a small table and some water, Joxer will be thirsty when he wakes up. You!' at this he pointed at Eris, 'should go sit down." Ace sternly told Eris and watched until she did so.

The remaining triplets had made the necessary arrangements for liquids and at a snap of Ace's figures moved back to their respective deities. Jett and Eris looking at each other with a rather puzzled expression followed by a quick shoulder shrug.

As Ares gently settled on to the low couch with his charge, Ace picked up Joxer's wrist and checked his pulse and measured his breathing. He was about to wander over and get something for himself from the refreshment table when he spotted Ares look of intense worry. "He should wake up soon. Mind you, _If_ I had tried that with a mortal it wouldn't have worked, still a little rest, plenty of fluids he'll be back to himself in no time. I'm just glad he was immortal."

The look of joyous wonder on Ares face coupled with the audible gasp of astonishment, from Hades gave Ace a clue that nobody had known about that little fact. He glanced up at Hera. She wasn't looking to displeased; maybe he should drop the other news as well.

"How did that happen?" Demanded confused Hades.

The eruption of giggles by every female member of the ensemble should have been expected. But Hades being Hades, he hadn't and grumped stalked over and sat down on his throne, where Persephone still giggling, joined him.

Ace having no idea how this might have happened but worried that the would get the blame was wildly trying to figure out someway to blame Dite and her pink for if when, Bliss saved him from having to.

"ME Fix.' The small cherub, pulled on his great grandmother's robe, and smiled madly. 'Me fix Joxer. Giv' him Gammie apples! Jett nice one too. Now grampa not sad no more and Smell like MINE sad no more." He finished triumphantly.

Bliss smiled an even bigger smile that faded for minute, but was replaced by a very feral look of concentration. "Not fix him yet, and pink jelly for MINE.' And with that he pointed first at Jace then at Strife.

Jace, who was once again kissing Demeter, stopped with a start when the little love god made this announcement.

Jett, who was once again kissing Eris, stopped with a start when the little love god made this announcement.

Two voices said in unison, "Never to be parted, from thy side? What bliss." and smiled.

Ares looked down at the warrior he held so gently in his arms, and smiled. This could be good. This could be really good.

Hera looked down at the child in her arms with a face that mirrored both understanding, amusement, and indulgence in equal measure.

"Who's Mam-mau's pet then?" she asked with a smile and tickled him under the chin to produce profuse giggles from the winged cherub.

Psyche just moaned in pain but no one was bothering with her just yet.

THIRTY FIVE

On Olympus, two brothers sat and watched the world, shift from pink to all the colors of the rainbow.

It was a nice afternoon, a little long but that was because, Helios had not yet, retaken his duties and the sun was still up but really, the pink was over and every thing was getting back to normal.

They had started to celebrate.

That was until they spotted the peacocks.

The pink peacocks.

The peahens were worse.

The two sat in Hera's garden, stunned.

"So, you don't think." Said a salty voice.

"No, I don't." replied the second.

"Think we should?" Ask the first voice.

"No, I don't." replied the second.

"Not even if I?" Ask the first voice.

"No. Not unless you…" Started the second voice.

"No, not that." Stated the second firmly.

"So we wait?" ask the first a little timidly.

"Yes, we wait. Unless you have a better suggestion." Replied the second.

The first one shrugged.

There was a shredding noise from inside the temple.

"What's that?" cried the salty voice in alarm.

"Curtains, being shredded by the sound of it." Replied the second voice.

They sat and watched the small pond with the pink peacocks and peahens moving about. A half a candle mark later they noticed the pink was slowly creeping back in.

A little while later, from a distance away, they heard a faint sound.

"More?" asked the first voice.

"Oh, yes. Apollo's place from the sound of it. Lots of draperies there." Replied the second.

"Oh." Said the first voice.

Joxer was happy. He was having THE best dream he had ever had in his life. He was being held in Ares arms and the war God was murmuring, well sweet nothings wouldn't be a bad description, but really the god of war didn't DO sweet nothings, still, that is what it sounded like.

"I have to thank Lord Morpheus for this one." He thought and snuggled deeper into his bed, by the fire. It was probably near morning and Gabby would be twisting his nose soon.

Funny, but he could swear that his bedroll, moved beneath him. And he had never heard his pillow beat like a heart beat before. Odd.

He took stock of the situation.

First he wasn't laying flat. He was in a half sitting position.

Not on the hard ground, wherever he was, was definitely soft.

He was leaning against something.

Next there was no sound of a fire, nor did he smell wood smoke, or Xena, who really stank sometimes.

There seemed to be steel bands around him that moved a little.

Ok, to be honest there was a hand rubbing his back.

His head was resting on, felt like leather, and that leather was moved up and down and there was a definite hear beat attached to it.

"Wake up love. Please wake up." A beloved voice said.

Ares was whispering sweet nothing in his ear.

"I REALLY have to thank Lord Morpheus for this dream." He muttered and was rewarded by having his ear almost blasted off with the shout of "Joxer!"

He stood straight up and instantly regretted it as pain shot all along his body, his eyes exploded with light and his head pounded so hard he thought for an instant it would explode.

He groaned and grabbed his head. Stars were shooting behind his eyelids, and his hair hurt. Hands pulled him back down to rest where he had started and an arm went around him. A cup of something was pushed to his lips with a firm "Drink!" command, made him open his lips and swallow more of the juice that Bliss had given him earlier.

"BLISS!" he cried pushing the cup away as soon as he could swallow and grasp at air.

"He's fine and with Mother, DRINK." Came the command again and the cup was held at his lips for the second time, and not removed till he had consumed the whole thing.

Only then, when the cup had been removed, and the explosions in his eyes lessen did he realize that he was sitting next to Ares. That Ares' arm was around him and he was leaning against Ares broad chest.

Joxer looked up into those beloved green black eyes.

"I didn't do anything REALLY stupid? Did I?" he asked unsure.

Ares only smiled, shook his head and tighten his hold on the young warrior.

"We are pleased that the first thing that you thought about upon waking was for the safety our beloved great grandson, Joxer of Corinth.' Hera said from where she was playing with Bliss. She looked up. "We are also please to welcome you and both of your brothers to the ranks of the immortals. Oh yes, almost forgot. Bliss dear, would you 'fix' Jace. Sweetling?"

Bliss giggled and concentrated hard and there was a little pop. Floating in the air next to Jace was a silver flagon with a dragon. Demeter smiled her thanks at both Hera and the little love god, pluck it out of the air and handed it to Jace.

Jace took the flagon, and started to raise it to his lips then paused, "Never send me away again?" he asked. Demeter only purred and said "Never again, boobbala", at which point Jace downed the entire flagon with one gulp and started kissing up Demeter arms again.

"Immortal? Asked Joxer worriedly.

"Yes, Bliss how shall I say this, liberated some of my golden apples. He wants his grandpa to be happy, and Eris too so it seems. Neither of you would be happy without the third one. Seeing how Demeter obviously has plans for him, well we might as well make it a clean sweep of it, as it were." Replied a Hera.

"Now Fix MINE" insisted a small voice from her lab. Hera smiled indulgently.

"Mam Mau can't do that just yet little one." She comforted.

Bliss looked up at the Queen of the Gods his face a mask of intense concentration. He seemed to judging if he could trust this big person. He nodded he could wait to fix happy for a little while at least.

She was about to continue when a low and very loud moan could be heard through out the temple.

Ace who at this point, was forced by his very godhood to help the suffering, got up and started toward the fallen goddess. He paused and looked at Hera. "If I may, your Majesty?" he asked.

Hera's smiling face turned in an instant to a stone cold mirror of justice. She considered the request.

"Very well, but she will remain Gagged and in Chains. I will not allow her to be release. No matter that out come of inquiry was in her favor at this time, she has attempted the murder of a member of this inquisition, and is being held on that charge, for the time being.

Ace bowed to his queen and hurried over to prisoner. It took but a moment to haul her up off the floor and create a chair to sit her on. She did quite a bit of moaning at this, but Ace, after all that he had heard today wasn't up for niceties like pain blockers.

Beside, that took energy, and seeing how the reserves he had now were do to the other gods in the assembly and they were only trying to save the little warrior he wasn't going to push their tolerance by expending power on just anyone. He turned to his task.

Taking both hands he pulled the first two knives out.

MMMMMSHHDDDDDDD! A very muted scream was heard from behind the gag.

Ace looked at the knives, then around. He hadn't thought what to do with them when he had gotten them out.

A metal basin floating in the air appeared beside him and a second later so did Hephestus. Who had walked over from his wife's throne. Aphrodite was still mopping up her tears but was clearly more in control of herself.

"Drop'um in the basin, its enchanted to clean metal right up." Commented Heph to the healer. So Ace dropped the knives into the basin.

They made a nice CLANG/CLANG.

A second after the clang, Heph reached in and took out a knife. "Whose is this then?" He asked.

Jett spoke up with "Mine."

"K, here you are." And tossed the dangerous instrument like a child's toy back to the assassin.

Ace pulled a second set of dagger hilts out of Psyche.

AGGGHHHHGGG!

Clang. CLANG

Heph pulled another, "and this?"

"Mine" replied Eris who caught it readily.

MMMSNNEENNNEEEEEE!

Clang/CLANG

"Mine again!" Said Eris who caught this one easily.

THHHLIKDNKDLSK!

CLANG/CLANG

Heph held up the blob of metal with a handle attached to it and studied it.

"Jett, look like your type of handle." He commented.

YYYOOOOUUUUUIIIIIIIIII!

CLANG/CLANG

"Does it have a leather knot on the top, to one side?" the assassin asked politely.

"Yup." Replied the god of the forge.

"That's mine then."

"Oh, well it's totally beyond repair I'm afraid. I'll make you a new one." Responded Heph and dropped the blade back into the basin.

HHHHHIUUUEYYYYY:SHFFFF

CLANG/CLANG

"This one has a daisy on it." Commented Heph sorting through the bits of metal

"That's Jace's." replied Jett.

"Oh Good." Heph replied, looking to Demeter's High Priest. Jace was kissing Demeter, again. Heph looked back to Jett. Who shook his head and called out to his brother.

"Jace."

"Jace!"

"JACE!"

"What!" the man replied finally pulling his lips away from kissing every part of Demeter he could reach and still be semi respectable, there was a child in the room.

"You're knife." Replied Heph and tossed it to him. The artist deftly caught it and pocketed it, then went back to kissing Demeter.

!

CLANG/CLANG

Jett and Heph look at each other and shrugged. They would hold on to the rest of Jace's knives till later.

Ace had reached for yet another of the twisted bits of metal that were sticking out of Psyche' back and pulled.

,

Sorry didn't quite catch that one" He replied. The current knives had been burned into the goddess' flesh and he was not having an easy time removing them. It finally released with a sickening squish and came out of her back to the sound of.

DDDDDHKEEEEEJFPSPPPPPJSLD!

CLANG/CLANG

Heph didn't even try to pick it up these last two bits of twisted metal. He would wait and sent the whole lot back to workshop to be remelted and remade into something much finer. Besides he thought to himself he would want to burn off all trace if he had his druthers.

Eris knew the next one that Ace would pull would be hers but she looked over at her son, sitting so silent and intense with next to Cupid. Jett who watched everything his love did, understood her worry got the hint.

"You know, Lord Erin I think I'm upset." Jett said thoughtfully.

Erin, shaken out of his silence replied with an extremely coherent, well for him at that time, "What?" and looked over at his mother's greatest love and his friend.

Squishhh pop…

.

CLANG/CLANG

"Yes, I'm most decidedly upset.' Responded the assassin; "she has in point of fact ruined our knives."

"Yes, I rather liked one or two of them." Continued Eris.

Squisshhh

CLANG/CLANG

"Only because those were the ones you gave him." Responded Jace coming up for air.

Squisshyy plop,

HHHYYYYYYYFFFFFDDDDDDd

CLANG, CLANG.

"Well, she was rather proud of them, and he did use them for her very well." Commented Erin still very distractedly.

Squishy, Sqyishy, tug, tug, plop.

BBBBBBSSSSSSTTTTTTRRRRRDD

CLANG/CLANG

Ace having pulled the last of the knives out of the struggling goddess back, turned to the basin. It now was partially full of scored and blackened metal. Those powerballs had really done a job on melting the knives. He would have to do a study of the effects, in a millennium or two when he had the time.

Ace looked over at Heph who with a snap of his fingers made the whole basin with its melted contents disappear to his lab. At the same instance another basin appeared filled with warm water and a towel hung in the air beside it. Ace smiled his thanks to the forge god and proceeded with his ablutions.

Heph smiled back and returned to sit with his wife. But something was wrong. He could spot the signs this time. She was starting to worry again and things that a moment before had started to shift to normal were in fact returning to pink.

Joxer had been watching all of this silently held firmly against Ares chest. He hoped he would not have to move from this spot for a long time.

Those hopes were a moment later dashed.

"Joxer of Corinth, High Priest of Ares God of War, you will present yourself to Us." Came the royal command from the high throne.

Joxer looked up at Ares with terror in his brown eyes. High Priest, he wasn't Ares' High Priest, he was just Joxer. Ares was going to kill him. Ares' calm face, and reassuring smile gave him courage. "Yes you are." The war god whispered to him and helped him stand. With a bemused smile on his face Joxer walked up to the Queen of the Gods.

Hera smiled at the strange little immortal with the happy smile on his face making his way towards her. He was so clumsy, yet as Hades had so succinctly pointed out, so wise, not in academics but in common sense. She smiled down at her great grandson.

'Yes, common sense that's what the child has.' Hera thought to herself, then wondered idly where he had gotten it from. Joxer was once again standing in the same spot he had been in a half a candle mark ago. And still no fear on his face. She personally would have had the willies. She put up a cone of silence* around Bliss who was still on her lap, Joxer and Herself.

"Joxer, I have officially ruled on this matter. What I know, because of what you showed me is inadmissible.' She raised a hand when it looked like Joxer was going to speak. 'I am judging the case. I can not be called as a witness. I must have outside evidence and proof of what you have shown me, or I fear that my original verdict must remain." Hera told the immortal.

"Aphrodite knows that something else is wrong, even now the Pink is returning." With this she tugged at her robe. A moment ago it had been a clear crisp green, but now small pink alligators were appearing all over it.

"It is up to you now Joxer of Corinth. I charge you with discovering how this has happened. Providing this inquiry with the evidence it needs to make a just ruling." Finished the queen of the gods.

*Points awarded for knowing were this is from!

THIRTY SIX

"Hey! No fair!" Hermes called out, as soon as Hera had lowered the cone of silence. "I can't record what you said if you do that."

"As it was a privileged communication between our offical inquisitor and our self, it will not be entered into the record." Hera replied at the Messenger with a frown.

"We hereby appoint Joxer, High Priest of Ares God of War our offical inquisitor into the return of Aphrodite's Pink." Hera stated firmly.

Joxer the Mighty, High Priest of the God of War was not happy. This wasn't to say that he was not going to be happy again but at this very moment, he was not happy.

Hera the Queen of the Gods had just commanded him to untwist this mess. What should he do now? He cast his mind around for anything to help. He couldn't thing of anything to do or say. He wildly looked over to his brothers for help. Stall, mouthed Jett, he looked at Jace but he was kissing Demeter, again.

However, Joxer knew if Jace hadn't been kissing Demeter, he would have been mouthing the word stall also. Stalling was always a good option.

But what to stall with, there was a disgruntled sound. He looked toward a very upset messenger of the gods who was currently muttering about cones of silence to the pen that wrote it all down for him. Bingo.

"I ask this inquiry for a quarter of a candle mark recess, to review the offical transcripts recorded till this time and to to to consider my next action." Joxer said in a half panic.

"Granted." Replied Hera while looking at her great grandson.

"Umm-One thing though." started Joxer looking at the child.

"What?' Hera asked.

Joxer stepped up to the dais and held out his arms, Bliss happily went into them. Joxer then whispered something in his ear. The child giggled madly and flew to the two tense men sitting so close together. "Daddy, Mine!" he cried and hugged them both as he flopped into them.

The winged god and newly returned mortal took no time in providing the youngster with hugs and kisses. They didn't complain when they got to touch each other more as well.

Joxer smiled at the three of them then looked over at the Goddess still gagged, chained, blindfolded and moaning in her chair. He had to fix this, had to.

Joxer walked over the table Hermes was taking the transcripts of the proceedings at. Hermes was currently roasting small pink sausages over a small brazier that he had conjured up. Before Joxer could even ask, Hermes pointed at the roll of parchment on the desk and when back to toasting sausages.

Joxer shrugged. First he looked around and grabbed some small items and placed them next to himself. Then he picked up the transcripts, re-rolled it to the beginning, took a deep breath, cleared his mind and started to read. This was a war that's all just a little war, no sweat. A moment later the world dropped away as he immersed himself in the transcripts.

Ares was impressed. Now impressing the God of War was not an easy task, but in last hour or two he had been. Joxer was a man of unexpected depths, both in intelligence, courage and, at this he smiled, love so it seemed. He knew the mortal was one on his best followers. Complete klutz but really the power he had had off those prayers.

Sometimes, after his half brother and well, he liked to call them the freaky foursome, messed up his plans, all it had taken was one prayer from Joxer to turn his entire day around.

What he had suspected Uncle Hades confirmed. Joxer was brilliant, and keeping it well hidden. Ares' smile left him he was going to find out why. Then he figured he was going to hurt someone, very very badly. His smile returned.

Ares rose as at the announcement that a recess had been called and started towards his newest high priest, he wanted a few words with that man.

"Please Lord Ares, Don't." came the quiet, polite but firm request. For the first time in quite some time Jace had pulled himself away from the Goddess he loved and hurled himself in front of the war god. A confused Demeter was standing beside him.

An instant later, Jett, with a equally confused Eris was standing beside his twin in front of the God of War, and was also echoing the request, "Please don't."

Ares was astonished, no one had ever tried to stop in him, well he had forgotten it was that long ago. He looked at the reflected images of Joxer that were a very serious looking Jett and Jace and wondered why they looked so worried. Not that frying the two immortals didn't hold some small appeal but the consequences would be very large. You just didn't cross the women in this family, not if you wanted to live a long and healthy life.

"Explain." Ares commanded taking the diplomatic approach over frying them.

Jett and Jace glanced at each other, some sort of non-verbal agreement being reached, Jett the oldest spoke "You realize that Joxer is well very smart, but well, a complete non starter as a warrior?"

"I got that part, yes." Growled Ares.

"Well, what he has always lacked in skill and co-ordination, he makes up for with mental strength, concentration and skill. By all rights he should have been dedicated to the Goddess Athena, for his tactical skills alone."

"Tactical skills?" ask a confused Eris.

"Why do you do think our father won so many battles?' remarked Jett with a smirk, "Father couldn't fight his way out of a three prong frontal assault, even if HE was the one with on the offensive."

"It was always Joxer. He goes into a sorta trance as he puzzles out a problem. Just look at him."

At this the five did look at Joxer. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor. He was reading the entire scroll very quickly. Around him he had placed many small items, fruit, bowls, candles and candles sticks. He finished the roll and placed it next to him. Joxer then took all the items and placed them in a row. Next, the row was broken up as he started moving them around and around. He would stop and look at what he placed where. Then shake his head and start replacing them here and there. Stop check and shake his head and start again. He moved so fast that Ares had trouble keeping up.

"Break his flow of concentration and you could loose a battle. One of Father's lieutenants did that once, Joxer missed something and father nearly lost half a legion. Then beat Joxer nearly half do death for the mistake." Jace explained with sorrow. "Father, never allowed anyone to make that mistake again, Joxer always had a guard after that, so he wouldn't be disturbed. Not that Father ever gave him any of the credit for the campaigns."

"But, if he is that good a tactician, why isn't he still in your father's service or why hasn't some warlord or other snatched him up?" asked a confused Demeter, at Jace.

"Because no one knows it was Joxer that planned Fathers' battle for him. Once Father realized that Joxer was the brains of the three of us," Jett indicated himself and then Jace and Joxer. "He always kept Jox very much in the background. Never allowed him any weapons training at all, or contact with anyone outside of the family. So after Jace and I left Jox was a virtual prisoner."

Ares growled, and Jace held up his hands in a placating gesture, "We didn't know or we would have broken him out long before he did himself."

"This explains why Janus suddenly got very very sloppy. Do you know why left?" Demanded an irritated war god.

"Nope." Replied Jace.

Ares looked at Jett. Jett glanced at Eris who was holding his hand. He smiled and raised their joined hands and kissed hers. Then looked back to the war god. "For the same reason that Jace and I left."

With this Jace looked shocked and said "No, he couldn't be that stupid. Could he?"

"Yes, he was." Replied Jett.

"Tell me or I fry you here and now." Commented Ares crossing his arms over his chest.

Eris moved in front of Jett, and then Demeter did the same, crying "No!" then fainted into Jace's arms.

Ares stared at the fainted Goddess and then at the immortal swinging her into his arms and taking her back to their chair, luckily no one in the room seemed to notice. Ares shook his head and then turned back to Jett with the question still hanging in the air.

"He forbid each of us in turn to continue to worship our Goddess or in Joxie's case you. You saw what Jace did when he was banned from Demeter's temple? Well, that was just a taste of what was happening to him when father refused to let him worship at home. So he left, then tried to do that me, and I assume Jox. We are talking a constant guard with orders to beat the prayers out of him if he started." Commented Jett as he watched his brother on the floor continue to mutter to himself and shift the small pieces around here and there.

Ares and Eris looked at each other and smiled. If Jett had been looking he would have run screaming in the opposite direction. Those smiles promised very nasty things indeed, for a human to interfere with the worship of a god to that degree was a very deadly serious matter. Even Herc, never, ever went that far, even he was to smart for that.

**Wonder what mother will do when she finds out…smirked Ares**

**Wonder what father will do, smirked Eris**

**LETS TELL HADES!** They thought together, and smiled even more.

"No, that's not right." Came an angry mutter, and the two gods and an immortal looked over at the warrior still sitting on the ground and moving objects around. His arm shot out and he moved two pieces and then just stared at the combination he had created.

"Shouldn't be to long now." Jett commented.

"Why do you say that?" ask Eris.

"Cause, he always gets angry like that right before he finds the solution." Jett grinned back at her and taking her into his arms kissed her cheek. She blushed.

Ares ignored the both of them, he kept his eyes on the warrior who had stopped moving and was staring at the small items in front of him. He walked very quietly over and went down on one knee next to him. Ares looked at the pieces spread out, they meant nothing to him, he glanced at Joxer. The man's face was a study in concentration.

"That's it!" He cried and grabbed one of the items off the floor. He looked up at Ares and smiled.

Joxer stared at the pieces he had laid out on the floor. He had played ever scenario he could thing of, over and over in his mind. But nothing yet filled all the facts. He had to try harder. He took a deep breath and searched his mind for alternative options. Nothing, he looked back at the pieces, then he turned his head to the side.

"No that's not right." He thought angrily, not realizing he had spoken out loud and moved two pieces. Ah that was better. He sat and looked back to the items again. Yes, that was it. Yes, that worked. Now he had it. Just what to do with it. He continued to concentrate.

Joxer smiled. Yes that was it. That was why everything was taking so long. They were going at it from the wrong angle. This one was better and it would work.

He looked up and discovered Ares waiting for him.

"I have it. It'll work." He said, smiling up at Ares.

Ares smiled back.

"Joxer, are you ready?" Inquired Hera from her dais.

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied and took the hand Ares extended to pull him to his feet. They smiled at each other.

Joxer was happy.

THIRTY SEVEN

Joxer moved to stand in front of the three thrones.

"Wait! Hold it right there!" Came the annoyed voice from the table near the corner. Hermes had finished his pink sausages and had in a line in front of him, bread, mustard, some green stuff and some white stringy stuff, that smelled.

"Are we OFFICALLY RESTARTING, jus if we are! We can't!" he huffed.

Hera annoyed, looked over at Hermes, "Why not?" she asked coolly.

"Because Bliss has the pen." Said the messenger god pointing up.

Most in the room, with one notable exception looked up. During the recess, the little winged god had left the confines of his father's arms and snatched the pen.

He and Strife were currently involved in a massive game of keep-a-way with Cupid in the middle. They were flying literally all over the temple and as Erin dashed here and there tossing the pen to Bliss. The fact that the rest of the assembly was currently either egging them on or placing side bets didn't seem to bother anyone.

"STRIFE! CUPID! BLISS!" Roared Ares.

The effect was immediate. Strife turned, shrugged, tossed the pen to Hermes then walked over nonchalantly and sat down. Cupid glided in gracefully, to sit next to him, on the chair they had abandoned for the game, mutter, "Ok Ok Dad don't get your panties in a bunch." Bliss on the other hand did a half gainer off the high board and flipped in to Ares arms with a joyful "Grampa!"

The War God grumbled and stalked over to his son and nephew, cuddling Bliss the entire way. "Here." He said and passed the little one to Cupid. Ares turned and look at his mother with a 'they're just a set of overgrown kids what are you going to do' expression on his face.

Hermes, having caught the pen, shook it a time or two and placed it on top of the scroll he had retrieved from the floor. "Ready here!" he sang out, and creating a very large pink drink with what seemed to be a Chin umbrella on it sat down, put his feet up and took a sip.

Joxer, remembering his promise to his god tried very hard not to laugh. "Ma'am," he said formally and bowed slightly to Hera. "Just to be clear here. As your offical inquisitor may I ask anything? Of anyone here?"

"Yes," replied Hera.

"And if I need to speak with someone who is not present?" He continued.

Hera at this moment glanced at both, Aphrodite and Hades. They both nodded back to here agreeing with the assessment.

"You tell us and we will call them of course,' Sighed Hades. "Please, just get on with it." Then ignored the whole room by turning and snuggling with his wife. Who didn't seem to mind.

Joxer smiled. He could do that. He turned to Asceplus.

"Lord Asclepius could you do another brain cloudectomy, well two actually?" Joxer asked as he turned to look at the Healer god.

Asclepius was at this moment, lying on a long couch his head in Helios' lap where the sun god was feeding him grapes. Asclepius looked over and smiled. "I'm fed and rested, good to go." replied the healer.

"Thank you." Replied Joxer. "Could you confirm that Lady Psyche does or does not have a brain cloud at this time?" Asked the offical inquisitor.

"No problem. She's clear, I check when I was reliving her of Jett's Jace's and Eris' knives." Asclepius replied not moving from his comfortable spot, Helios fed him another grape.

"Good." Replied Joxer. He turned to the three judges. "Can I just ask questions were people are? That way they don't have to get up? I mean they all have to tell the truth don't they?"

"Yes you may proceed and yes, those being questioned may remain where they are and yes, they have to tell the truth." Replied Hera. She had a get on with it look around her eyes and in her tone as well.

Joxer smiled as the turned. "Lady Aphrodite. You are the main reason we are all here. You either discovered that Lady Psyche was being unfaithful to your son, Lord Cupid or you suspected it. That distracted you from your duties and initiated the Pinkness, we have all been feeling. Correct."

"Yes." Aphrodite replied simply.

"But,' continued Joxer, 'You are now upset by the fact that Lady Psyche has been given custody of Lord Bliss. This has caused you deep concern and the Pink is returning?"

"Yes." Aphrodite looked at the gagged goddess.

Joxer smiled and turned to Hephestus. "Lord Hephestus, you were called here because your wife wanted you. Correct?"

"Yes, replied the god of the forge who then turned and kissed his wife breathless. Joxer just grinned and turned to Hades and Persephone.

"Lord Hades you were..." he started but Hades interrupted him.

"I was brought here, because Aphrodite turned my entire palace Pink, and the rest of the underworld was going as well. Not to mention the three acre BED she created in Tartus." He started.

Here most in the room had a hard time trying not to snicker, but Hades plowed ahead, ignoring them all. "She would have gotten Zeus but he's AWOL and I'm the poor bastard that gets to deal with." He finished for Joxer.

"Lady, Persephone?"

"I was called, by Lady Hera. So Hades as King of the Asphodel wouldn't be here without another member of his court." She replied with tact.

"Lady Hera? I know you can not give testimony, but for the record you were called to be an impartial judge of this proceedings?"

"That is correct." Hera confirmed.

Joxer then turned to Ares and smiled. He was so handsome. "Lord Ares, you were informed by Lady Aphrodite of her suspicions to the faithfulness of Lady Psyche" He asked his go.

"Aphrodite did inform me of them." He replied.

"And you agreed to support her decision to ask for a formal inquiry?" Joxer continued.

"Yes, I went and asked Mother, Lady Hera to be the Judge." Ares replied.

Joxer turned back to Aphrodite. "Lady Aphrodite, why did you call Lord Erin?"

Aphrodite looked a little surprised by that question. "Well, two reasons really. First, we had to prove that Cupid had been faithful to her. If Cupid were going to be unfaithful with anyone, I assumed it would be with Strife. Second, well Zeus refused to allow him to be brought back, so this was a sneaky way to, well, get him home." She replied.

Joxer smiled at the love goddess then looked over at the Shocked King of the Underworld. "Thank you." He said.

Joxer then turned to Erin and Cupid. Bliss, it seemed like this whole thing and flew into Joxer's arms. Joxer grinned at the little one shifted him to a hip and continued.

"Lord Cupid, if you could clear a few things up for me, that I don't understand. First you weren't asked this question, so just for the record, I'll ask it now. In all the time you were married to Lady Psyche did you' he glanced at the child on his hip, 'were you ever unfaithful?"

"No" replied Cupid tightly.

"Ok. Next you said that it wasn't a true love arrow. It was a super confidence arrow. But that would have only hit Lady Psyche. You would not have been effected yet, you were madly in love with her, brought her to Olympus, even got her a godhood. How did that happen?" Joxer asked with smile.

Cupid looked even more shocked than Aphrodite had been.

THIRTY EIGHT

Cupid looked even more shocked than Aphrodite had been.

Psyche moaned and grumbled behind her gag, but the chains kept her very secure where she was, so no one really bothered with her.

Persephone groaned but that was because Hades was giving her a foot massage.

Joxer tactfully decided that he should ignore it.

Most of the rest of the room looked shocked as well. Cupid opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Now there's an intelligent answer." Remark Strife painfully, "I'd like an answer to that little question myself." and turned away from the God next to him. Bliss at this moment, cocked his head at Joxer, hugged him then wriggled out of his arms and flew over to to his MINE. Who snuggled the little God even more as just sat there with Cupid his mouth open staring at the pair of them.

Most of the rest of the people in the room were in the same mental state as Erin.

"I don't know." Cupid finally spoke, quietly to Erin.

"Wonderful!" Joxer exclaimed and grinned all the harder.

"Lord Asclepius , did you check Lord Cupid for memory blocks?" Joxer asked and turned back to the god of healing.

Ace look up from the whole eating grape thing that the pair of them had going on and sat straight up. This thought had not occurred to him. "No, I was looking for brain clouds, memory blocks are just a hard to detect, I mean you have to be actively looking for them and I wasn't." He replied in a shocked tone.

"Thank you." replied Joxer with a grin and turned to Helios who was sitting next to him.

"Do you remember when you started to tell everyone it was Zeus that helped Hades kidnap Lady Persephone?" he asked.

Helios cocked his head to the side and thought about it. "No, I remember having tea with Psyche, but I'm not sure how long after that…" the bright god trailed off in confusion.

Joxer smiled, "Thank you." He said then turned to Lady Demeter.

"Lady Demeter, do you remember when you started to dislike men?"

"Oh yes, it started after I had tea with Psyche." She replied from within the safe confined of Jace's arms.

"And when did you start to object to Lady Persephone marriage to Lord Hades?"

A look of deep concern creased her face. "No, I can't really remember." She said with some concern.

Joxer just smiled warmly at her and turned to Hermes, who it seemed liked the pink sausages and was now roasting a whole new set. But this time he was adding bread in long thin buns and a stringy smelly vegetable to the mix. Joxer got one whiff and backed a step.

"Lord Hermes, can you please tell us why you told everyone Lord Hades had kidnapped Lady Persephone and that Zeus had helped?"

Hermes looked up and stared at the immortal. He had to think about that one.

"Well, I remember that day, the day that Persephone and Hades eloped. It was after Zeus had forbidden them to marry, which I thought was weird seeing how he had me getting ready to deliver all the wedding invites. I asked him about it a day or two later but he just yelled at me." Hermes remarked then looked down and turned the pink sausages over.

"Was there anyone in the room when you had this conversation with Lord Zeus?"

Hermes looked up. "No." he replied.

Joxer smiled. "Do you happen to remember who was waiting in the hall for him? Or who walked out of his office when you went in?"

Hermes looked confused, "Well, Pol, was there for a minute but he went into the garden when I started talking to Zeus about everything."

"When did you start tell everyone that it was a kidnapping then?" Joxer inquired kindly.

"Oh about a week after that, I think, I had a meeting with, with, well Psyche was there and we had drinks and then suddenly I seemed to remember well differently.' He shook his head as if to clear the memories in that fashion, 'After that, I just started telling everyone the strangest things." He shrugged, as if even he didn't understand his actions.

Joxer smiled again. "Thank you." He wandered over to Psyche and checked that the blindfold or gag didn't cover her ears. "Are you paying attention?" he asked her and then moved back to stand in front of Hera.

"Ma'am, I request the assistance of the Lord's Asclepius, Ares and Hephestus, I would like to call a witness, but can not say whether the witness might or might not be infected with a brain cloud." He stated.

Hera looked over at the three Gods. Ares was already on his feet and flexing his arms. Hephestus, after quickly kissing Aphrodite was standing and creating even more chains. Asclepius got another grape or two, and a sip of something pink and was on his feet and moving to the center of the temple. As he reached it he created yet another chair and moved Psyche to the side.

All three Gods were in their places almost the instant Joxer had stopped speaking and were waiting on Hera to call who ever Joxer wanted. She smiled down at the man in brown; her children had such good taste and said, "Whom would you like to summon dear."

"Lord Zeus." Replied Joxer.

Hera smiled wider, cute and smart, and his brothers were the same. Her children had Really Good taste. She glanced at Hades.

Hades had realized that his brother was about to be called and pouted. He was having fun rubbing Stephie's feet. He sighed and got back up and tried to look regal, but failed miserably when Stephie just giggled at him and pulled him down for another kiss.

Hera then looked to Aphrodite, who at this point was looking down right smug. She was currently buffing her nails in to what looked like claws to Hera, who was too polite to comment. She sighed.

"The Offical inquire in to Aphrodite's pink calls Zeus, Lord of Olympus."

Far away in the Halls of Olympus, two gods were quietly panicking.

Bad enough that Hera's peacocks were pink, bad enough that Eris' pet panther, who was currently pink, was also currently shredding every curtain in the halls, They thought that it couldn't get worse.

They were wrong.

They stared at the hundred foot tall marsh mellow man. The pink 100 foot tall marsh mellow man was happily thundering around knocking over temples. The fact that there were four men running after it shooting pink energy beams at it yelling to each other "Don't Cross the Beams!" Just seemed to add to the aura of helplessness and panic. It couldn't get worse.

They were wrong.

"The Offical inquire in to Aphrodite's pink calls Zeus, Lord of Olympus."

Both of the gods paled. They turned to look at each other.

"You'll look after my clouds?" the first one asked.

"Uh uh." Replied the second.

"See to the whole rain and thunder thing for me, if I don't come back?" Continued the first.

"Yea." Replied the second.

"You, you know where I've hidden the dangerous thunder bolts, you'll give them to Athena for me?" Commented the first starting to straighten and turn to go.

"Sure." Replied the second.

The two nodded at each other and the first one vanished.

"I'm going to miss that man." Said the one that remained.

The sound of curtains being shredded, and the sound of yet another temple collapsing in the distance could be heard.

THIRTY NINE  
^*^*

A pink flash announced the arrival of the Lord of Olympus.

He barely had time to realize whom he was standing in front of when chains were wrapped around his body, then very strong arms were, and he was being seated on a very pink chair.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Yo, tone it down won't you Father, I still need to hear out of that ear." Came Ares' calm request in one of his ears.

"Now Lord Zeus, if you'll just sit there quietly this will all be over in a minute or two." Explained Hephestus' voice in his other ear.

Zeus looked up in shock at his wife who was sitting smiling down at him when his view was blocked but his great grand nephew the god of healing who was also smiling at him. This was so not good.

"Now just take a deep breathe and it all be over in a moment or two." Asclepius said.

"DON'T YOU DARE." Shouted Zeus as he struggled to get away, but the combined restrictions of both Hephestus metal and his son's strength kept him in the chair. But it was to late Asceplus had begun to rummage around in Zeus's head and he was starting to feel Very light headed indeed.

"Beaker." Came a terse command. Zeus felt the energy leave his mind for a moment, then it was back and such a lovely feeling it was. It was as if a great weight was being removed from his shoulders. Then he felt the energy leaving him again.

"Beaker." Came the command again. But this time the energy didn't return.

But at this moment Zeus didn't care. He truly felt light and free as if he hadn't been able to concentrate for a very long time and now could. Oh how lovely. He swayed. There were strong arms to hold him up. He looked up into the concerned green eyes of his son Ares. "Thank you Son." He said with a smile. And for the first time in a long time Ares, smiled back at him. This was wonderful.

This was it. Zeus was going to have to be questioned for his theories to be proven or disprove. Then he was going to die. He knew it.

Joxer looked nervously over at his brothers for support and got nothing. Jace and Jett were both currently kissing their respective goddess. He looked up at the ceiling and after counting to ten turned and started to the Lord of Olympus.

"Excuse me, Lord Zeus." He began.

Zeus looked up at him and smiled. Joxer cringed inside. He was so going to die.

"Hello, who are you?" Asked Zeus.

"I'm Joxer sir." He replied he couldn't help himself, he smiled back.

"He is our royal inquisitor dear, answer his questions and we can all go home soon." Interjected Hera.

"That nice. You look vaguely familiar, Why is that I wonder? So, what's, going on then?" Zeus asked as Asclepius handed him something to drink. Hephestus took the chains off him and Ares hugged him a little. Then placed a hand on the thin mans shoulder went back to a seat somewhere behind him.

"You have been called to answer this panels questions on the current state of Aphrodite's Pink, dear." Said Hera from her throne looking indulgently at her husband.

"Oh, that's nice. What was all the uhmm stuff Ace was on about?" Zeus asked still not quite with it and then taking a huge swig out of the vessel with a pestle he had in his hand.

"That, Great Uncle was a brain cloud. I've removed it. You should be feeling a little light headed for a few minutes but other than that you won't be having any other side effects." Replied Asclepius for the queen, then taking the empty vessel with a pestle out of Zeus' hands, it promptly disappeared.

Ace bowed at the king of the gods and went back to his chair with Helios who started stuffing him with grapes again.

"That's nice." Replied Zeus, who shook his head and looked up into a very thin man's brown eyes and said, "I'm repeating myself, aren't I?"

"Yes, Sir." Joxer assured him with a smile and then asked. "When did you start to object to the marriage of Lord Hades and Lady Persephone?"

"Object, I don't…Oh, well yes, I guess I did. Didn't I. I well now that I think about it, it was, well a month before the wedding I think, I had A Lovely Tea with with… and with that new goddess, what's here name Psychaa, Psycho, Psyche, something like that. Then I just started to feel very odd about the whole thing. Couldn't stop myself. Hermes, I would Love one of those things, Can I have one please?"

At this the Messenger of the Gods looked up from where he was currently cooking his third batch of pink sausages and smiled transporting one with a lot of mustard over to the king of the gods. Who in turn started to consume the whole thing creation in one go. Then waived at Joxer to continue.

Joxer looked at the obviously hungry god who was half apologetically munched on snack food continued.

"When did you start to actively tell people that you helped in the false kidnapping of the Lady Persephone?"

"Imkkkjmmekkls" said Zeus. "Sorry, where were we? Oh yes, well that was about three months after they eloped I think. I know that it was a right before, Demeter started in about wanting her baby. Which was silly now that I really think about it. Because she couldn't wait for the wedding, and seemed awfully pleased when they eloped, nope don't understand why I did that at all."

Zeus looked up at the mortal that look so familiar and grinned. But his grin quickly disappeared when he caught sight of his wife scowling at him.

"Really, Zeus dear, I can't take you anywhere." Huffed Hera.

Zeus looked down at the trail of mustard that now blazed like a yellow thunder bolt down his tunic. He grinned up at his wife and with a wave of his hand made the offending garment change to a clean one.

Joxer tried very hard not to laugh. He had promised, but it as getting harder and Harder to keep his promise. His next thought sobered him; the next question had the potential to wound to the heart many people in the room.

"Sir, when did you decide to refuse the requests from the House of War for the return of the Lord Erin, God of Strife and Mischief from Lord Hades realm?" Joxer asked gently.

The king of the gods thought about that one for a moment. "Now that's funny, I don't remember doing that, I don't remember that at all." Replied Zeus with a smile.

Joxer looked at him in wonder then thought about it for a moment and his smile grew wider. Gotcha.

"Wonderful. So you would have no objections to the return of Lord Erin? Or his reassuming his Godly duties, I mean you wouldn't refuse him Ambrosia?" Joxer asked grinning stupidly.

"Oh no, wouldn't mind at all, in fact once the inquiry is over I'll have to take cared of that little matter won't I? Can't think why, I've left it go on so long." Zeus speculated as he looked over at his brother.

Hades was grinning at him, a Very Very wide grin. So was Persephone, as was Hera his wife and Aphrodite and Hephestus. This was so not good.

"So you have no objections to the return of Lord Erin? Or his reassuming his Godly duties, I mean you wouldn't refuse him Ambrosia?" asked Joxer.

Strife heard the question and the reply in a stunned silence.

"Joxie fix." Whispered Bliss looking pointedly at his great grandmother. She seeing the look, grinned back at him and a plate of pink Ambrosia cookies appeared in the little winged god's hands.

An instant later Cupid held a chalice from the palace filled to the top with pink liquid. In the same instant Eris was standing next to him as well holding a small bowl of Ambrosia flavored jellybeans, his favorite.

Strife looked around at the three of them. He took a whole cookie from Bliss and inhaled it. He reached out hand took a couple of the jellybeans from his mother and tossed them into the air, only to catch them in his mouth and swallow them. He reached out and taking the chalice from the palace from Cupid drained the entire contents.

The tingling in started in his toes and spread up. In a moment the world seemed clearer sharper better and he clicked his fingers. The place, chalice and bowl had disappeared and he had a large pink Popsicle in his hand. He turned it over to Bliss who giggled and started to make the Popsicle go away the old fashioned way.

He grinned at his mother and Cupid. They grinned back. He grinned at Joxer. Who then grinned back. In fact he was about to grin at just about everybody when Zeus turned around.

Zeus was starting to get worried about all the grinning that was going around when he started to feel the creation of a new god. A very large frown started at his eyebrows and worked downward from there. He had not authorized the creation of any new gods. He turned to blast the new god out of existence for the very cheek of trying to be created in his presence.

He stopped short when he realized with a grin (that matched quite a few in the room if he had bothered to look) that it was only Erin sitting next to Cupid and Bliss, getting a very large dose of ambrosia.

"Oh Hello, Welcome back so nice to see you. Oh this wonderful I won't have to have Hades bother you're already here." Zeus grinned at his grandson.

His grandson realizing that he was not about to be blasted grinned back at him.

Zeus then took a good look at those others in the room that he had not seen before. Demeter and a mortal, Eris and another mortal, Ares, Ace, Helios. What was that fool doing here, Didn't he realize the day would never end if this continued?

There was something screaming at Zeus from the back of his mind. Trying very hard to get his attention. His head swiveled around to look at all of them again.

Mortal, Mortal, Mortal.

Yup, three of them.

Three mortals.

Three mortals that looked alike.

Three mortals that looked alike, mostly sitting next to members of his family.

Three mortals that looked alike sitting next to two females members of his family.

Two of mortals that looked alike sitting next to two members of his family who were currently pregnant.

The whole three mortals that looked alike, and vaguely familiar concept moved to the back burner of his mind with a very large flourish, bowing in the pregnant concept to the front of his head.

Pregnant.

He thought that one over in his mind for oh about three seconds. His baser instincts won out and he wanted to fry something or someone.

"Pregnant!" He roared and started to get out of his chair only to be stopped by an energy barrier that felt suspiciously like Hera. He turned to her.

"Yes. They are. Now just calm down and sit down." Hera stated firmly.

"I'll..." Started Zeus only to be cut off ruthlessly by a very cold sounding Aphrodite.

"Sit down. Or I'll make the whole "doing mortals as an animal gig" make you look back at it as a FOND memory." She said quietly.

Zeus sat down. It was not good to piss of the female members of this family. He had found that out the hard way.

FOURTY

"What's peg-nate?" ask Bliss of Cupid.

"That's when someone is going to have a baby." Replied Cupid absently; he was trying to clean up the pink stains on his son's face.

"Oh. Who's peg-nate?" Bliss asked.

"Good question Bliss. But a better one is; How did you know that Lord Zeus? Please forgive me for not understanding, but Lady Hera is the Goddess in charge of marriage and childbirth, and Lord Asclepius is a healer and it is their business to know such things. But you? How did you know?" Smiled Joxer looking over at Zeus.

Zeus glared at the happy mortal, he looked again, happy immortal (How in Tartarus did that happen he wondered). He glanced at the other two look a likes, yup immortals there too.

The whole three mortals that looked alike concept waved at him from the back burner of his mind just to let him know that it hadn't gone to far.

The front burner then flared up to bring him back to the current situation. He really didn't like to talk about how he could tell about the in the family way thing. He scowled.

"Please Lord Zeus, it's important." Stated Joxer.

"Oh all right.' Replied Zeus crossly. 'I have certain abilities in the area of birth." He said not wanting to say more.

"Oh yes. You gave birth to Lady Athena didn't you?" Joxer asked and had this confirmed by a single nod from King of the Gods. "Did you ever have any other children like that?" Joxer asked encourage.

Zeus glanced at his wife. She was so not going to like this. Athena had been bad enough, he had done that one on his own but… Better get the whole thing out then the thought.

"Yes, well there was this really beautiful Prince of Lycia, and we.' He glanced at Hera. She was shaking. He continued. "Anyway, well three months later I found out that, well I was,' He glanced at Hera again her hand was now covering her mouth. "I got Apollo in to help, and I named the child Sarpedon and left him with his father. His other father that is." He finished to the giggles of his wife who was trying very hard not to laugh out loud. As was, for some reason the rest of the room.

"Did you, What I mean is, was this ability inherited." Joxer stated.

"Yes, one of Father's little surprises." Replied a sullen Zeus.

"Excellent. Thank you." Joxer smiled warmly at Zeus but then turned to Hera. "While I have no further questions of this witness at this time, could he be asked to remain, for further information or assistance later?" He asked.

"Certainly." Replied Hera who held her hand out to her husband and made the throne she was on a little larger. But not too much wider as she wanted him where she could tease him a bit.

Zeus who was really good recognizing the start of a seduction when he saw one realized what she was doing and swaggered up to the throne. Maybe she wasn't a mad at him as he thought. Hera grinned at him and tried hide her giggils behind her hand.

He sighed and understood. She had known about the boy, he never could keep anything from her. The women in this family were not to be underestimated. Hera moved over a little for him and smiled at him again. And she wasn't mad at him. This could be good really good he thought sitting down next to his wife.

Joxer was having a hard time, a really hard time trying not to laugh as he watched the King of the Gods swagger up and sit next to his wife. His shoulders shook from holding it in.

He turned and look at Psyche sitting so still in her chair, still bound and gagged and blindfolded. He walked over and removed the blindfold and saw the anger and hatred that stormed back out at him with cold blue eyes.

"Is there anything that would compel Lady Psyche to speak the truth?" he wondered out loud and to no one in particular.

"The presence of an offical inquiry should have made her tell the truth." Replied Hades with some concern, for it had never happened before.

"The only thing that could have kept her from telling the truth would be a very powerful compulsion spell." Supplied Hera.

"Not a memory block?" Joxer asked with a smile, knowing the answer.

"Oh no.' assured Asclepius 'If there were a memory block she would simply just not remember. Here she actively told a lie. No, in this case I agree with Lady Hera. I think we are dealing with a major compulsion spell."

"Can we get around it?" asked Joxer a little concerned for the first time, looking up at healer god.

"If it IS a compulsion, the only thing that would override such a compulsion, be it mortal immortal or God, would be a potion called Mischief Tears." Supplied Ace. "But before you ask, Yes, it is a derivative of Erin's tears. And NO! He won't be able to make any for at least a year. He's just to "new" if you see what I mean. This is not easy stuff to come up with, I know, I showed him how make it, what three hundred years ago now."

"Yea, sorry Jox, but that stuff really is hard to make, most of the time." With this Strife looked over at Cupid with sorrow in his eyes before looking at Joxer.

But Joxer wasn't looking at Erin he was looking at Eris and grinning. Erin looked over at his mother. Eris was grinning and digging something out of her side pouch. She held it up in triumph it was the last vial of Mischief Tears in the whole of Greece.

"Ah, Discord. Never start a War without her." Said Ares in a very satisfied voice. Joxer grinned at him. Ares grinned back.

Joxer bowed at Eris indicated to her to proceed and she did. She nearly ran over to the bound woman on the low bench and yanked her gag out.

"No!" Screamed Psyche who then realized the foolishness of saying anything at all and clamped her mouth shut hard.

"Oh Goody, the fun way then." Replied Eris who then uncorked the bottle with one hand and with the other clamped Psyche's nostrils together.

The entire room seemed to have the same idea at the same time. Everyone started counting out loud.

*Ten

*Nine

*Eight

*Seven

*Six

*Five

*Four

*Three

*Two

*One

At "One" Psyche no longer able to resist the physical requirements that she thought her body was demanding opened her mouth and sucked in the air she thought she so desperately needed.

In the same instant, Eris poured the contents of the vial down her throat and then forced her jaws shut so she could not spit the potion back out. Rubbing her neck to force the swallowing reflex.

Psyche didn't have a chance.

A moment later satisfied that the potion had started to work, Eris released Psyche and bowing first to the high throne then to Joxer went back to the arms of Jett. Who in turn was very happy to have her back in them as well.

Joxer looked over at the Goddess who was coughing and hacking. Not really attractive at the moment, but still.

"You have been listening to all the testimony given here today, haven't you?" Joxer asked.

"Yes." Replied Psyche.

"I think you should stop and think about what you have heard. Decide who you think they…' he indicated the panel behind him. 'Are going to believe if you don't start telling us everything." Joxer stated simply.

Psyche look up at him in confusion. Joxer look back at her. Understanding dawned in her eyes. A true look of terror replaced the rage there. When Joxer knew she realized the full extent of her predicament he continued with his questioning.

"What happened after Lord Cupid realized that you had the wrong target. That you were infatuated with him and not the Warlord Xerese you were in love with?"

"How did you know I was in love with..." Started Psyche only to stop in horror when she realized that she was telling the truth. That she could stop herself.

Joxer looked at her, "Simple, why else would Lord Cupid give you a super confidence arrow. You were already in love with Xerese he just wanted to give to a shove in the right direction. But you saw Lord Cupid not Warlord Xerese didn't you?"

"Yes." She ground out.

"What happened?" prompted Joxer.

"He was going on and on about how sorry he was, it was a mistake, how he was in love with some twit named Erin. But I wasn't to worry he knew just how to fix everything. At that point I didn't want him to 'fix anything' I just wanted HIM. Blasted Arrows. Cupid called in some other god and asked him to do something, but the other God, HE agreed with me. He waved his hand and Cupid just stood there, frozen. Started taking about how this was a wonderful opportunity, how neatly it fit into all his plans. He took out another of Cupid's arrows and hit him with it. Then he waved his hand again and disappeared. I had Cupid and Cupid had me." She finished bitterly.

"This other God that was supposed to help Lord Cupid? How was he supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, something about changing my focus back to the Xerese." She replied unhappily, unable to stop herself.

The tone in her voice made Joxer tilt his head stop for a moment. He tilted it the other way still looking at the woman in chains then straightened.

"Why do you want to hurt Lord Cupid?" he asked gently almost kindly.

"Because now it's all ruined, and it's all his fault." She cried and started to sob as she continued on "I didn't want to hit him with the second arrow, I wanted him fair and square. But No HE insisted. A great opportunity HE said. Just buy some time till those stupid arrows wore off."

"And after the arrows wore off, then what happened." Joxer asked.

"I thought, FINE! I could finally get out of here, get back to my own life. Xerses was still there. I went to HIM all happy, I could get out of this mess, but NO he had another plan. There is always another plan for him." the unhappy goddess spat.

"This plan, or perhaps this part of the plan I should say, did it involved providing a reason to keep you on Olympus?" Questioned Joxer.

"Oh yes, one night HE calls me and tells me HE has just the thing. If Cupid doesn't love me any more we had to make is so he would keep me around. So We had to go and, and wasn't that the biggest bit of groddy work. Ever. First we have to knock the idiot out, then HE pulls IT out of HIM.' Then HE stuck IT in me. He did tell me he was going to do that." She complained.

"Pulled what Out of Who?" Demanded Joxer.

"That Brat Bliss out of STRIFE." She screamed.

The silence in the temple was absolute.

Bliss who had been listening from the safety of Cupids arms. He cocked his head a little and wriggling a little to get out of his fathers unresisting arms then in one leap was in Erin's arms.

"Mine." He said simply and snuggled the restored god of Strife with every ounce of strength he had.

Strife look down at the bundle of wings and love in his arms and for the first time knew the truth. He repeated the words to the child. "Mine." He said simply and was rewarded with a huge smile and more snuggling.

In the next instant he was enveloped in a feeling that had been denied him for nearly five years. Arms as strong as steal, and wings as soft as air that had subtle scent that said both Cupid and Home surrounded him. Erin looked up into Cupids shining blue eyes. "Mine." Confirmed Cupid.

In that instant Erin knew that Cupid had been a victim of what ever had been going on as well he and Bliss had. Bliss was his as was Cupid. He smiled into the love of his hearts' eyes and confirmed softly, "Mine." And snuggled into the embrace he needed to live.

Hera breathed a very large sigh of relief. It was short lived.

The room erupted in angry shouts.

"Did you know about this?" demanded several voices. The loudest was Zeus and she had to rub her ear and shot him a look of annoyance.

"Sorry dear." He whispered.

"Quiet!" Hera called the room back into order.

Helios, bored out his mind up to this point sat up and really took a good look around at the uproar. He wandered over to Hermes who was currently watching the arguing that was going on.

"Fight?" Helios asked of Hermes sitting next to him.

"Fight." Agreed Hermes.

They smiled then one of them popped in a bowl of something to munch on.

"Pork rhine?" one asked.

"Pork rhine. The other agreed and both sat back to watch.

FOURTY ONE

In the small space of non-screaming, Hera took action. She called out to the Ace.

"Asclepius!" Hera called out to the Healer.

Asclepius sighed and rose and started over to the mass of feathers sitting on a couch. He guessed what Lady Hera was going to ask him to do. That thought brought a grin to his face, the outcome would be a hoot to see.

Cupid, Strife and Bliss had gone into a major huddle. So much so that Cupid had totally shielded the other two from sight his wings. Only a tuft of blond and black hair could be seen in the mass of white feathers.

"Could you please confirm the findings of the Royal Inquisitor about the parentage of the godling Bliss." She said with a bit of pleasure.

Hearing her tone, Zeus looked over at her and demanded. "You KNEW!"

"And if I did, or didn't" She replied coolly to her husband, "I really couldn't say could I seeing how I'm JUDGING this Mess." She replied.

"I Don't Care! How dare you not tell me!" Cried Zeus standing on his feet and

turning to his wife.

While these two rose and started shouting at each other, the rest of the room just let them have at it.

Joxer watched with some amazement as the king and queen of the gods started to argue almost viscously. Startled he jumped when someone taped him on the shoulder. It was Ares.

Joxer looked at him with concern. "Shouldn't we do, something?" He asked indicated the King and Queen of the gods that looked like they were about to start swinging blows at each other.

"Oh No, that's just argument 42, the "I am the king of the Gods, Well start acting like it, standard version." Replied Ares with a grin.

"Standard version?" asked Joxer going pale.

"Uh huh." Agreed Ares turning to watch his parents with Joxer.

"Well I think you could have told me. I am the King of the Gods" Zeus shouted at Hera.

"Well Start Acting Like IT!" shouted Hera back punctuating every word with a poke of Zeus' chest with her finger.

Joxer glanced at Ares then back to the fighting couple, then back to Ares.

"How do you tell if it ISN'T the standard version?" he wondered a little worried.

Ares suddenly broke into a very big grin. "I'll get a little brother or sister in about nine months." He replied.

Ares turned back to Joxer. "Which leads to my next question. How did you figure out that Bliss was Erin's? I didn't even know." he growled.

Joxer gulped. Then looked up into the green black eyes standing next to him. He took a deep breath and... "Well you see, it's like this, my mother, Jocasta? Well before she was married to my father she was a high priestess of Lady Hera's. Now that is really a nice thing to be for my mother anyway and one day while she was helping Lady Hera with another lady who was having a baby, Lady Athena arrived. She, Lady Athena not the lady that was having the baby, needed help, because of course the lady that was having the baby was already getting help from both my mother and Lady Hera. And Lady Athena said it was one her Amazons and could Lady Hera? So, Lady Hera told Lady Athena that she would be along as soon as the lady that was having the baby was done. And they were oh so nice to each other and chatted then Lady Athena left. The baby came very quickly after that, or at least that's what my mother told me. So after the baby was born, it was a boy by the way, She and Lady Hera were well doing the things that have to be done after a baby is born. My mother said how nice the baby had blue eyes like Lady Athena, and Lady Hera said that mortal babies always started out with blue eyes but then they changed to the color of someone in the family. And that this was different from Gods who always had the same color eyes as the person who created them. So my mother laughed and said don't you mean the mother, and Lady Hera said no she said person who created them and she meant person who created them. Because the Gods, the male ones from Zeus' line could have babies and that's why Lady Athena had Blue eyes because Lord Zeus' had created her and he has blue eyes. Then Lady Hera left. Well my mother remembered that and when she was called to help out with the women in the family stronghold she would always show them to, Jett, Jace and I when we were little and one day, when I was about 8 or 9 summers old, I asked why all the babies had blue eyes and she told me the story of Lady Hera and Lady Athena. Which is why when Lady Psyche told me to give Bliss to her I knew something was wrong because Bliss had green eyes and Lady Psyche had blue eyes and that when I had to stop and think about it. Now if YOU are Lady Hera and Lord Zeus's son so you have green eyes because while Lord Zeus help out you were CREATED by Lady Hera see. But your son, Lord Cupid is also Aphrodite's son as well and she sort of created him so HE has BLUE eyes like her. SO, Lady Psyche has BLUE eyes too you see. And IF Bliss was her son then HE should have BLUE Eyes too like the person who created him. But he doesn't. He has green eyes. So I started to think, Lady Hera couldn't be WRONG, I mean she the Major Goddess of Childbirth and she NEVER EVER lied to my mother so, so how in the world could Bliss have green eyes if Psyche is his mother? But then I remembered that Eris is the Daughter of Lady Hera and she has green eyes. But she is also the Daughter of Zeus who is a god but can have babies too. What if she passed trait that on to Lord Erin? Who is Lady Eris' son and He had green Eyes. So that's when I realized that Bliss had always called Lord Erin Mine and that it was the only way that Bliss would have green eyes is if he was really from someone with green eyes. And the only other person that Lord Cupid gave testimony to having made love with was Lord Erin and he does have green eyes then, Bliss had to be theirs but some how stolen. IT all fit you see." finished Joxer earnestly.

Ares, God of War looked down at his greatest worshiper and smiled. He had just realized something. This was no fool, this was a gentle soul who loved him. But more than that, when he got nervous he babbled, but by Athena's owl he did it with a purpose.

Joxer the Mighty, High Priest of Ares God of War, Royal Inquisitor of the Gods smiled back. Ares was smiling at him, he was so happy.

Asclepius had hated to disturb the newly reformed family but he did have orders and realize too that with out confirmation the original order granting Bliss to Psyche would stand.

He tapped gently at the mass of feathers in front of him. Growls could be heard from the blob. He tapped again. More growls. Asclepius sighed.

"Guys." He tired again. Nothing. "Fine, if you really want the offical pronouncement to stand, and Hera to release Psyche so you can just hand over the little cherub, not a problem, I'll just go sit down shall..."

He got no further when two arms, one bare and one incased in black leather, erupted from the pile of feathers, grabbing both of his arms.

Asclepius smiled down at the three gods looking up at him, still sheltered in Cupids wings.

"Knew you would see reason." Asclepius commented shaking off their hold. "Now Bliss this won't hurt a bit, he assured the worried looking child, "It might even tickle a little." He finished with a smile. With that and not letting either god a moment to worry he clasp first Erin and then Bliss by the left ear. He was right it did tickle and Bliss' giggles filled the hall

The effect of the giggles was to quiet the warring rulers of Olympus.

"This is not over, warned a thunderous voice in a hushed voice no one else could hear." "Fine, we'll discuss it later at HOME." Replied the other voice.

Asclepius straightened. And smiled broadly to the worried faces before him, then winked. They let out the breath they had been collectively holding. Asclepius turned to the thrones.

"Asclepius. What is your conclusion about the parentage of the Godling Bliss?" asked Hera formally, after checking that Hermes was in fact awake and taking notes.

"The Godling Bliss is the child of Lord Erin God of Strife and Mischief and Lord Cupid God of Love." He stated firmly.

FOURTY TWO

"Wonderful." Replied Zeus. "If that is all Then I'll just..."

"Shut up and sit down. DEAR." Replied Hera taking her hand and pushing him down onto the throne.

Hera and Zeus glared at each other for a moment then Zeus, looking a little sheepish sat down.

Hera turned to Psyche still in chains. "Did you know about this when you claimed Bliss as your son before this counsel?" she asked coldly.

"Yes." She replied dully.

"Very well. You are stripped of your rights were Bliss is concerned. Custody of the Child will reside with his fathers. Cupid God of love and Erin God of Olympus."

"What do you Mean God of Olympus." Replied Zeus testily.

"He's not offical. Yet." Replied Hera grinning at Zeus.

"What do you mean not offical?" Zeus started but stopped when he realized that Hera was staring at him with her head tilted to one side. "OH!" he exclaimed realizing what she meant. "I'll have to take care of that won't I?" He asked in a more pleasant tone and turning back to the three gods sitting in a mass of feathers said, "I hereby reinstate Erin to all of his old positions and titles." And sat back down.

Hera goggled at him. He smiled smugly back at her. "It's the Quick Version." He commented.

Bliss was happy. But there were a few points wandering around in his little mind clamoring for attention. At this moment two of those idea's, floated around to the front of his head and started waving madly for attention. He decided to speak up.

"Daddy?" he asked, then smiled wider than he ever had before when two voices said, "Yes." "Yes." at the same time. He would have giggled but his question was too scary.

"No more Psycho?" he asked Daddy Cupid.

"No, Bliss. No more Psyche." Responded Cupid with a smile.

"Mine Stays? Always? Joxie Fix?" Bliss then asked and turned in Cupid's arms to look into the black hair and green-eyed god.

"Yes, I Stay Always, And Yes, Joxie Fixed." Replied Erin with tears forming in those eyes. He was rewarded by more Bliss hugs.

But just then a third idea wandered to the front of Bliss' brain and he wanted answers.

"Good. Why hurt daddies? Why hurt Bliss? Why hurt everybody?" He asked is fathers. Both Cupid and Erin looked at Bliss then each shrugged and looked at Joxer.

Joxer smiled at the Godling.

"You have very good questions today, Bliss. We have to find the answer to that one out so we can stop the pink." He praised and the little godling grinned back at him.

"But we've taking care of the Pink." Aphrodite commented. "Haven't we?" she asked confused. Looking first to Hera who shrugged. Aphrodite then turned to look at Hades who was way to busy kissing Persephone to be bothered.

She turned back to Hera to complain but gave up when she realized that Hera had been pulled into a furious whispered discussion with Zeus and both were ignoring the rest of the assembly.

Aphrodite sighed and then looked back to Joxer who shook his head.

"But Joxie, Bliss is where he belongs and Psyche is in chains. It's over. Well? It is OVER isn't it?" She asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately, no. Your Pink was just the result of the side effects of a much deeper problem. We have taken care of one or two of the side effects. Namely the discovery of numerous brain clouds, and the true parentage of Bliss, but we haven't gotten down to the real reason behind it all. Have we Psyche?" with this Joxer turned and walked over to the goddess still sobbing in her chains.

"No." replied the goddess.

Joxer studied the weeping goddess his eyes fixed on her. He's head turned to the side and his hand came up to cup his own chin. "You TRIED to stop him didn't you?" asked Joxer suddenly.

"Yes." She said, "but no one…no one…." At this Psyche just collapsed sobbing in her chains.

"No one realized what you were trying to do. You left clues, where you could didn't you? The little versions of this or that, that just didn't add up. Only no one was doing the totaling so your clues weren't being seen." Stated Joxer.

"Yes." Psyche sobbed.

"And every time he found out? What did he do to keep you in line?" Joxer asked.

"Every time I tried resist he would, he'd just laugh some more then wham more bits of my mind my memories would just not be there." She replied through her tears.

"And Bliss, You're under a compulsion spell, for that too, aren't you? You are compelled to fight for Bliss, even now, he wanted you to create trouble up to the very end. Even though you knew that you would destroy lives, and everyone would hate you, you couldn't stop yourself. Correct?"

The Goddess in chains merely continued to sob, unable to speak she nodded to Joxer's statements.

Aphrodite looked over at Hephestus, who with eyes wiser then most realized held out a hand. The chains around the sobbing goddess disappeared. She slumped to the side to be caught by Ace who supporting her, finished healing her wounds and gently took her over to a quiet side of the temple where she could collect herself.

"So, wait you mean that Psyche didn't MEAN, to well, steal Bliss, mess up everything and well almost start a war? OUCH!" Exclaimed Helios who was toasting pink sausages next to Hermes. Hey he got hungry ok. This whole intrigue business takes up a lot of god calories.

"No, she was, by her own testimony, just another pawn, used to create havoc and dissention between the gods." Replied Joxer looking thoughtfully over at Psyche.

"But who would do this? And Why?" Demanded Aphrodite.

"Well," replied Joxer. "I think I know who and,' he paused, 'why." Joxer sighed and shook his head, "However getting to the truth and stopping this madness might be a little harder then I thought."

A clap of thunder shook the temple. Everyone turned to look at the high throne. Zeus and Hera were standing side by side. "Hera and I agree, this madness is effecting everything on Olympus. Joxer of Corinth, High Priest of Ares God of War, Offical Inquisitor of Olympus. You have the full authority and power of the throne of Olympus. Do what you need to do to find the truth and finish this." Decreed Zeus.

FOURTY THREE

The gasp that went up around the temple was immediate the silence that followed was absolute.

Except for the incoherent babbling and shuffling as Joxer ran for it.

He didn't get far. Only three steps when he ran head long into a wall of black leather. Steel arms wrap around him. In the back of his mind he realized that the leather was no longer pink that it had changed back into the standard war god regulation black and

for some reason he was oddly pleased by this fact. But really now wasn't the time or place to be worrying about fashion. This just couldn't be happening to him. He was just a little warrior not even anyone that anyone should be looked sideways at in a crowd. No.

No? He had to get out of this? Totally terrified he started to verbalize the rant going on in his head.

"No, No, Changed my mind want to get down, or wake up or something, I'm not ready for this, please this can't be happening, any minute now I'll screw up and you blow me apart, which wouldn't be too bad if you do it, but I really don't want to get blown apart precisely it's just I was rather hoping to be around when the babies get here, I was getting really into the idea of being an uncle then there is all that business about ?" Joxer's run on sentence was stopped most effectively by Ares simply kissing him gently on the lips.

"Ares." Zeus chided gently, "Now is not the time. If you are going to do that we are not going to be able to get anywhere. Very good taste by the way are you going to keep him then?"

"That was the general idea Father. Just, just give me a minute will you." Ares snapped at his father, but smiled down into those beloved, utterly terrified, brown eyes.

"What Father's pronouncement means is that you keep doing, exactly what you have been doing. It's just that now instead in this inquiry into Aphrodite's Pink, being official with a council's proxy of the royal house's authority; you will have the official backing of the throne. It's the same task, find out the real reasons behind the Pink, its just Father has

agreed to put his name, and the official weight of the throne behind it as well. It's not that big of a deal." Ares whispered crossing his fingers behind his back as he spoke.

"Really." Joxer asked anxiously looking up into those beloved green black eyes.

"Really." Ares replied smiling down at the immortal in his arms. He really had to find ways to this more often he noted to himself and crossed his other set of fingers behind Joxer's back. Oh, he was going to pay for this later!

"Alright you two, stow it for now, thank you very much. If, as our queen and now our royal inquisitor has pointed out this is has roots deeper than just the correct parentage of the godling Bliss, it then effects the very fabric of Olympus. The fact that I did not know about it or realized it was going on Angers me! (Thunder was then heard in the distance.) I want an end to it." Zeus spoke forcefully, and watched with some patience as his son hugged the royal inquisitor and then started to return to his seat.

Joxer started to think about how to end this mess. He knew who started it and had a good grasp on why. Joxer stopped Ares with a hand on his arm. He then looked at the king of the gods then with a sweeping look took in all in the room. He took a deep breath, and

concentrated. He was going to need a little help on this one. Nope, what he real needed was a plan. He looked around the temple again. He started to count heads align players. He turned to Ares, and realizing that he was still holding his arm, blushed. "How' he

stammered is your family at dissembling the truth? He asked with concern.

"Joxer, We invented it." Ares smiled back.

"Cool." Replied Joxer who then glanced over at Psyche and Asclepius.

He looked back at Ares.

"Want to play a game?" Joxer asked.

"Thermal Nuclear War? Cool." Replied Ares.

Joxer smiled a very, well for him anyway, sneaky smile. "Oh Lord Asclepius..." he called and wandered over to the healer.

FOURTY FOUR

He had taken the appearance of a conservative approach to the Pink, as had most of the others. Abandoning Olympus and fleeing into the mortal realm.

He wasn't overly concerned when he realized that the Pink was happening. He had wondered for an instant, if it had anything to do with the GRAND PLAN. He dismissed the idea as quickly as it had appeared.

The blonde was just to stupid to realize what was going on. What ever was upsetting her, well her normal response would be to pout, then scream, then break a nail. Someone, somewhere would get a good orgy going and the whole thing will just fizzle away and die.

Dying, now there was a lovely thought. He'd gotten rid of that useless brat of Eris'. Was it now time to start pruning a little more of the family tree? Should he take that tack and if he did, hmmm who would be next? Eris herself or should he take out one of those

winged freaks. No to many deaths to quickly together might, just might arouse suspicion. No not deaths then. Perhaps he should find a few more ways to torment his enemy? A new attack, one that was slow, barely detectable, sounded interesting? Well, he couldn't make up his mind, choices, choices, choices.

He smiled and pulling one of his favorite quills out of the air began to take notes on a few of the random thoughts crossing his mind. He wanted to have a record of all of his options. He could look them over at leisure later and improve on some of them. What a

wonderful way to while away an afternoon.

He listened idly as he heard various names of gods and goddess the committee were calling to give testimony. They had called Psyche. He had a momentary worry about

that one.

No, he assured himself. Even if they found anything. They would connect it back to him. He laughed soundlessly, it wouldn't even get very far. He had made sure of that. That little committee wouldn't get very far. He had covered his tracks to well, and even

if by some colossus of a chance they figured anything out, well he had a ready cover didn't he?

After reassuring himself in this manner he continued with the notes he was amassing. Smiling as he worked over the bit about killing an odd mortal here or there. Weaken the power base. Always a favorite.

"The Offical inquire in to Aphrodite's Pink calls Apollo, God of Music and Healing."

His quill splattered ink across the page. He paused when he heard this summons. Could they have possibly? He rejected this possibility and sending the notes to his temple, stood, checked his appearance and flashed away to Aphrodite's temple in Thrace.

FOURTY FIVE

Apollo arrived. He found exactly what he expected.

First every thing was nauseatingly Pink. Everything. He glanced down at his pristine white toga and sighed, his pristine pink toga. He glanced around. The temple was the most revolting shade, or should he say shades of pink, that he had ever seen. The colors clashed together and really this was industrial strength pink. He looked to the panel of inquiry and nearly lost his lunch.

The board of inquiry was seated on their prescribed thrones in the prescribed order. It was who was there that worried him a little. Aphrodite was there of course, as the founder of the pink she would sit on the panel. Next she had roped Hera into it. Now having Hera here might complicate things. She was a very calm Goddess normally but really that whole faithful marriage thing was rather important to her.

On the throne next to her sat Hades. Hades dressed totally in pink, with pink hair. It was the pink hair that made him look twice. This was not a sight that he had braced himself for. He looked again at Hades and shuttered.

Next the board of inquiry was looking very board and fed up. The board consisted of a very annoyed looking Hades, very bored looking Hera and a flushed and crying Aphrodite.

Psyche was standing there looking smug and defiant in front of the offical board of inquiry.

"This in not fair! She's lying, I know she's lying." Aphrodite was screamed at Hera, who flinched, "You just wait, Pol' will tell the truth." Aphrodite shouted at Psyche.

Apollo smirked inwardly but outwardly showed nothing but confusion and concern. Yes, everything was going just as he predicted.

"Oh, there you are Apollo." Commented Hades noticing the gods arrival.

"Ah! Apollo dear," Commented a very exasperated Hera, "Thank you for coming so quickly. Aphrodite, " she motioned to the Love Goddess sitting next to her, "believes that Psyche has been, how shall I say this, untrue to her marriage vows, with Aphrodite's son Cupid." Hera allowed her disbelief about this statement clearly show in her inflections. She paused.

"Oh No!" wailed Aphrodite.

"What is wrong now." Commented a very bored, very annoyed sounding Hades.

"I broke a nail!" Aphrodite almost sobbed.

"IF we could just get back to the matter at hand." Came Hera's cold voice from the main throne. Hera glared at Aphrodite, who in turn, plucked a large nail buffer out of the air and began to make repairs.

Hera seemed to physically have to control herself and turned back to Apollo. Looking on the handsome god she took a deep calming breath and continued. "What the council requires from you is just an answer to a few questions dear." Hera smiled again at the smiling golden god.

Oh yes this is going so well Apollo thought to himself.

"I place myself at the counsel's pleasure." He replied with a smile and walked a few steps toward the smirking goddess of the mind. This was wonderful her cover stories that he had invented were holding up and all he had to do was to confirm them for the counsel then Aphrodite would be discredited and he would have just that much less work to do.

"First, Apollo dear,' said Hera sweetly, as if she already knew the answer and was only waiting for his confirmation. " Did you and Psyche' ever well, engage in any activities that would, hmm harm the matrimonial stability of Cupid and Psyche?" She finished badly.

Apollo smiled up at her and said, "No, my Queen."

"And,' continued Hades in a rather bored tone, all the while staring at Aphrodite 'were you aware of any effort to destroy their marriage or knowledge of anyone else attempting to destroy their marriage?" She asked with a indifferent tone.

"No, My Queen." Was Apollo's smiling answer to the panel.

The effect of this statement was instantaneous.

Three ropes of Hephestian steel flew out of the air and encircled the God unaware. In the same moment Psyche jumped back and started to create a psychic shield around the trapped god. Asclepius appeared in the same instance and strengthened the shields that Psyche had sketched around Apollo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He roared.

"I think perhaps, that this is a Yes." Came a quiet voice from behind him.

FOURTY SIX

The glimmer that had concealed the rest of the members of the assembly from the view of the newly arrived offender lifted. The ropes of steel that had encased him, were not hanging in mid-air, as for a moment they had seemed to, the ends were in the firm hands of Ares, Hephestus and Zeus.

Zeus charged the metal he was holding with live thunderbolts, and then channeled the power so it would not migrate to either of the chains that Hephestus or Ares held.

Apollo was good and truly trapped. Enraged he struggled in his chains.

"Now if you don't mind. I do have a question or two." Came that calm voice from beside and slightly behind him.

Apollo looked over his shoulder and stared into the brown eyes of a man. Who was dressed in brown leather pants and vest and green linen shirt.

"And who are you?" he snarled.

The man walking to the front of him carefully being followed by Zeus cocked his head to the side and said simply "I'm Joxer."

"No' replied Apollo "Who are YOU that you would dare to question a god?"

Joxer just smiled and asked, "I'm just Joxer. Did you really think you could get away with it? I mean somebody was going to catch on to you sooner or later."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Let me out of these chains at once!" He nearly screamed.

"Of course you did cover your tracks very, very well. It took me nearly a quarter of a candle mark to figure it out." Joxer continued kindly. Joxer looked over to his right and gave a slight nod.

Straining against his bonds, Apollo growled. "And you think you are going to stop me little man?"

"Oh no!" Joxer assured the struggling deity. "I'm not going to do anything, I just wondered what you hoped to gain by all these machinations?"

Realizing that he could not release himself from the bonds holding him, he turned his attention onto the thin man standing next to Zeus.

"Complete control of Olympus." He replied with complete contempt in his voice for everyone in the room.

"Oh. I thought that was it." Replied Joxer with a smile then nodding to his left. "And you were going to do this, by…." He left the question hang in the air.

"By the complete destruction of the foundations of the Olympian Empire." He stated firmly.

"Yes, I know that,' Joxer dismissed, "but I'm asking about the over all campaign?"

"Divide and Conquer."

"Oh, Yes, That fits. Destroy the family base, bring the succession to the throne into question. I guess your next move would have been to create instability in the mortal population to weaken the internal strengths and controlling factors thus crippling the gods even further." Joxer supplied thoughtfully.

"Exactly." Replied Apollo smugly as he was pulled backwards an inch or two by the two gods behind him.

"Thus creating a "hoped for" chain reaction that would continue to feed on it's self until total destruction?" Joxer asked.

Apollo laughed. "What do you mean hoped for. It has already begun. Nothing can stop it now."

"Well, umm. I hate to break it to you, but it has been stopped. And even if we hadn't stopped it wouldn't have worked. Ever." Joxer stated firmly, to the struggling God.

This statement stopped the captured god from moving. He took a deep breath, and then another. "What do you mean, it wouldn't have worked! It is working, the PINK is the proof." He growled at Joxer and then struggled to get to him but the chains held him to tightly.

"Look its really kinda silly talking to you like this. Now if you please." Joxer asked politely.

While Joxer had been keeping his attention away from the three gods that held him in chains had moved into position one in front and two behind.

"What." But before the confused god to do much more than mutter that one word there was a tremendous pull in two different directions as a explosion rocked the temple. The form in front of the assembly seemed to hang in mid-air for an instant then split in two one to hurl backwards the other to remain in the center of a glow of pink energy.

Ares and Hephestus caught an unconscious Apollo before he could fall too far. The thing that was remained in the chains that Zeus controlled thrashed wildly.

But it was no use. At Joxer's command every God and Goddess in the room had reinforced the basic shields that Psyche and Asclepius had formed.

The creature now caught in Zeus's chains and the power of the force shields roared in rage. The constant reinforcement of the shields surrounding it, plus the living lighting that embodied the chain in Zeus's hand kept it unable to move and racked with pain.

FOURTY SEVEN

The Pink thing in Zeus' chains roared so loudly that Joxer had to put his hands over his ears. He noticed that Bliss had done the same thing only in his case both Cupid and Erin were also helping him to cover his ears as well. Bliss looked so pained that he was ready to cry, and his fathers look so angry he could almost see the anger rolling of them.

Joxer couldn't blame him, that sound had hurt. He felt tired, and that sound definitely help the tiredness along. Sigh, still so much to do and know and ask.

The roar was quickly and effective stopped when a gag magically appeared somewhere in the general location of the blob's face area.

An instant before the roar had started Ares and Hephestus carried Apollo gently over to a long low couch. Ace and Psyche moved at once to his side and started fussing with him.

At the sound of the roar from the blob they returned with their chains in hand and re-roped the blob plus reinforced their king's shields.

Joxer lowered his hands from his ears but put them back an instant later to try and rub the ringing out of them. He glanced at Bliss who was doing the same and being comforted by both fathers as well.

"Thank you!" Joxer commented to the room in large because he didn't know which god or goddess had gagged the blob and he was always taught to be polite.

"One more peep, Pinky," Zeus' whispered, which made it all scarier to hear him like that, "and I'll send so many living lighting bolt into this chain you'll look like cotton candy."

"I have a few new tools I'd love to try out if you do that again." Heph commented as he tugged on his chain

"Hurt my family's ears one more time, And I don't care 'What' you are. I'll kill you where you stand." Commented Ares, looking back at Bliss, then Joxer both of whom were still rubbing their ears.

"If you're good and stop the shouting I'm sure that they will take that out of your…mouth." Joxer stated with a little trepidation.

The thing seemed to make a nodding motion. All three Gods holding chains on the thing tensed and tightened the slack off the lines in case it tried to make any noise. Joxer glanced behind him as Aphrodite raised her hand and the gag disappeared.

The Big Pink Blob continued to be a Big Pink Blob though, just one that didn't make any noise.

The problem was though that the Big Pink Blob, was not for the moment anything but a, well a Big Pink Blob.

"Don't you think you should resume your correct shape?" comment Joxer idly.

The BPB made a shake of its, well the top portion of its blobbyness at least made a side to side motion and Joxer took that for a shake meaning no.

"Oh alright then." Joxer replied tiredly, the hard way then. Where to start he considered, but the matter was taken out of his hands when behind him, came a plaintive comment.

"Ok, I'm confused." Commented Hades.

"Gets that from his brother." Came the side comment from Hera to Aphrodite, who giggled. Zeus humphed at them both but shot a nothing more than a disgruntled look in his wife's direction. She blew him a kiss and blushed, Zeus grinned and returned his full attention to his prisoner.

Joxer looked wearily, back at the dark god of the underworld, as his wife slid back into his lap and encircled him with here arms. "About what?" he asked.

Hades didn't reply, because he was kissing Persephone, or rather she was kissing him, Joxer could be sure and wasn't going to ask. A moment later, Hades asked a little breathlessly, "You said that 'its' plan wouldn't work, but is was working. Dite went PINK, so it was, Wasn't it?" Hades asked.

"No, it wasn't. Lady Aphrodite's Pink isn't a, well what I mean is." Joxer stopped and thought for a second, how could they not know this? He wondered. "Aphrodite's Pink isn't a confirmation of a unfixable problem, it's more of an early warning system." At the look of confusion that still existed on Lord Hades face and, he glanced around quite a few of the others, he stood confuse as how to continue, and he was so tired, so very tired. From somewhere behind him he heard a chain rattle.

Ares, listened to his most loyal follower, and wondered again how many people realized the truth of his words, not many from the look of things.

*Joxie is starting to look a little strained, I think you might need to give him a little help there bro. * Eris sent through their link with a smile.

*Yes! They've never understood have they? * he sent back, motioning to Helios to come and take over his chain.

*No bro, that's why Father made you his Heir not Apollo." Replied Eris, who snuggled back into Jett's arms.

Ares moved to where Joxer was standing and gently took his arm. Startled Joxer glance back and smiled. Ares was here so he was happy, tired but happy. Pulling an empty bench from on side of the room with his mind Ares sat down and pulled the very tired Royal Inquisitor into his arms in front of him, mimicking in reverse the position of Eris and Jett. Seeing a good thing, Jace did the same with Demeter and she didn't seem to mind at all.

It became clear to everyone at that moment that the attack earlier had left Joxer weak and about collapse. Asclepius didn't miss any of this and not leaving the still unconscious Apollo sent a very large tankard of something smoking in it into Ares hand. Ares turned and made Joxer sip it slowly. Joxer felt much better. He started to stand but Ares arms wrapped around him keeping him firmly were he was. He didn't try to rise again.

"I suggest for The Royal Inquisitor's health that he remains where he his. I MEAN I ONLY finish patching him back together half a candle mark ago. And now this? It's a wonder he's not out cold" Stated a miffed sounding Asclepius.

"Agreed." Hera stated firmly.

Joxer didn't mind obeying at all. It was the only place he had ever truly wanted to be. In Ares arms, even if he knew this was just some weird dream, he didn't want to wake up.

"Joxie, they still don't get it. Will you explain it to them, please? " Aphrodite asked kindly, smiling at him.

Ares made him take another drink from the tankard before allowing him to continue.

"IF there is a War, if someone physically attacks Olympus, someone you can see, like that Dahoak thing, you call Lord Ares'. Right." He looked for confirmation in Lord Hades nod before he continued. "But what if you are attacked by something or someone you CAN NOT see?" He asked.

Seeing the look of unease in Hades eyes he continued, "When whoever is attacking invisibly, the don't realize it but it will ultimately disrupt the normal flow of power on Olympus. A huge part of that flow is Aphrodite. More than I think you or 'it' 'He nodded to the BPB 'realized. The bonds of love and affection between the Gods is huge, and the power currents it creates is enormous, but because she regulates it almost instantly for you all of you, on a personal scale; you might forget sometime just how much power love creates and controls. You can SEE the mass of Armies that Lord Ares' creates to deal with the negative emotions, but not the invisible raw power that Aphrodite controls daily. Once there is a major break in those lines, Aphrodite consciously or unconsciously is bound to notice. In this case when 'it', here Joxer motioned to the BPB, 'disrupted the union of Lord Cupid and Lord Erin, it tried to cover with forcing Lady Psyche into Lord Erin's place. But it didn't work, Lord Cupid didn't really love Lady Psyche or she him, the power flow didn't work, but with Lord Erin still there the power was twisting, trying to get back to where it belonged. BPB probably didn't realize what it was doing but knew he had to stop that power flow so it had Callisto kill Lord Erin. But that brought on a raft of new problems in the love power flow. But I don't think it saw that, it only saw that, Lord Ares wanted his nephew back, Lady Eris wanted her son back, all the children of the world wanted their god back. Bliss instinctively knew something was wrong. But BPB had worked to hard so on its plan Lord Erin had to stay gone. So BPB worked on a way to keep him out of the picture, and figured to start at the top. Used Psycho as a tool to get at everyone, set her up to be caught and blamed if anything went wrong. First Zeus, then Helios, god after goddess were pulled in, to stop anyone for that matter from petitioning Lord Hades to return Lord Erin. So then BPB had to work on Lord Hades had to have a reason to keep Lord Erin there. If Lady Persephone was not there he would be lonely again and Lord Erin would fill the void, Lord Hades wouldn't want to let him go, In the mean time BPB used it all to create as much havoc and disruption as possible. Standard divide and conquer techniques. He just didn't realize about the love power he was disrupting. It might have worked but for the power of love." Joxer unable to keep his eyes open any longer closed them and shifted deeper into Ares arms. "You just can't overcome Aphrodite's power base in that manner: she's not a dumb blond you know, she set it up so well. All ways sets it up. Always works out.. When the power backs up she has to send it somewhere, do something with it, so it just comes out PINK, very pink all over. The bigger the PINK the bigger the problem, even she didn't realize how bad it was this time, But Ares did, that's his job you know.. What I want to know is… How in the world did you get here? And what were you going to do with Apollo? And how did you think the Gods of Olympus would ever follow….?'

During this Joxer's became weaker and weaker. His comments a little more disjointed slightly confused. Then unable to continue he head slowly leaned into Ares' chest and listening to the steady rhythm of the heart beats of the god he loved so much, he quietly, politely, fell fast asleep.

FOURTY EIGHT

"Joxie!" Bliss was worried and looked from one father to the other for reassurance. It came from the God holding Joxer.

"Bliss, it's ok little one, Great Grampa, just didn't realize" comforted Ares from where he was holding Joxer to himself.

"Realized what?" Zeus asked indignantly.

"That you are, undoubtedly the biggest… "Hera was so livid she was unable to go on for a moment. Collecting herself she continued. "As I tried to tell you earlier but you just didn't listen, AGAIN. He had been immortal less than a DAY and his system was hit with a major power blast. Asclepius spent nearly half a candle mark patching him back up, he nearly DIED, ask Hades if you don't believe me, then you go and OFFICALLY Appoint him ROYAL INQUISTOR…You stupid…Didn't listen… of course he's out on his feet." Hera stated in an angry tone.

"Oh, I didn't think " Started Zeus.

"You never do." Hera cut in ruthlessly. "Asclepius! Did you take care of it." This last was spoken urgently to the healer.

Asclepius looked up distracted from where he was tending Apollo. Nodding to Hera replied "Oh Yes. In the hot tankard." He supplied turning back to more immediate patient. Psyche handing him various objects and wiping down Apollo's sweating face as Asclepius worked.

Ares smirked. This should be fun.

"Excuse, Me. What is wrong with our brother?" Came a deadly voice from behind Ares, who would have believed a sound like THAT, could come out of Jace? He thought with a grin. There was then a flutter of wings and he felt a small body run into him, also from behind. Bliss wanted to check it out for himself it seemed.

"Joxie hurt?" Came the very worried voice of Bliss as he climbed around Ares and plopped himself into a heap next to his grandfather and patted the unconscious Joxer with a very gentle hand.

"Do I need to kill someone, Lord Ares?" Came the prompt question from Jett as he started to disentangle himself from Eris.

"Oh, I don't know… It's a thought…" Carnage and mayhem. It was going to be a wonderful few minutes.

Before he could explain the situation to Joxer's brothers. The BPB growled and Hephestus, who if truth be told was

getting very upset with the BPB, he hadn't been able to kiss his wife in about 20 minutes and

Always wanted to be the hero, moved.

In an instant there were three solid pylons about two feet high sunk into the temple floor. In another flash of light the chains in Helios', Zeus' and his hands were attached to the pylons and then an even stronger energy barrier was erected over the BPB.

"There,' commented Hephestus, "that should hold him while Joxer is out of it."

"My Hero!" Aphrodite gushed and pulling him into a deep clinch kissed him. "I've GOT to this Hero Stuff more often", he thought, before he couldn't think of very much anymore.

By this time, Ares found himself surrounded by two very upset brothers. Let them hurt father, or not to let them hurt father. Hmm Decisions, Decisions, Decisions…

"Ares." Hera spoke sharply, to the God of War. She was a mother after all, she could see the indecision, no the mischief in her son's face. The first she had seen there for about five years. She glanced over at Strife who was grinning broadly, in Cupids arms. "Strife!" she said in almost pleased rebuke. Both Gods looked up and said, 'Sorry Mother', 'Sorry Grandmother', in about the same time and with the same pleased inflection in their voices.

Jace and Jett, watched and listened to his by-play, but were still very worried.

"Lord Ares?" Jace questioned, very politely but with intent.

Ares looked down at the brother he held in his arms and then back up. And grinned. IT was his 'I'm going love this and have such fun grin.'

"Ask my father." He replied with a smile. Lopping the whole affair into his father's lap.

Jett and Jace turned as one and took one step towards the King of the Gods who began to look very nervous.

"You still know where that hind's blood dagger is?" Asked Jace as he and Jett took their second step.

"You know it." Jett replied.

There were daggers in both of their hands. Their faces held death if they didn't get what they wanted.

Zeus, who had just set up a feed back loop with the living lighting, insuring that the BPB would not get way, looked up and turned three shades whiter. He took a step back as he realized that he had just been named as the source of the Royal Inquisitor's medical problem. He turned to Hera with a look of complete horror, and pleading.

Hera glanced at her husband. Then at the boys, then at her son holding Joxer, the look she shared with Ares was clear, Hmm. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions…

"Hera, Please!" Zeus pleaded, looking at her and then glancing at the twin faces of death that took another set toward him.

Hera sighed. She looked at Ares and Shrugged, Ares, looked at Hera and Shrugged back. Oh well it was fun while it lasted.

"Girls." Hera's voice was cool and firm.

"Yes, Sister, Yes, Mother." With a wave other hands both immortals were back in their respective goddess clutches, being kissed soundly.

"I still kiss, kiss, kiss, Want…kiss kiss, lick, to knoooooowwwww

mmmooooaaaann, why, kiss oh yes, kiss kiss, Joxer is, stop yes, right there, Oh my goddessssssss, ahhh, sick." One or both of the immortals being thoroughly kissed gasped out.

"I'd like an answer to that one myself." Commented Hades, with his arms full of Persephone.

"Zeus." Hera called out rather crossly, and when he reached her pointed at the spot beside her and the throne. He sat down very sheepishly, with a look of apology on his face for the problem.

Hera quickly took charge once again.

"Asclepius, could you please give me a report on both of your patients please, before Joxer's brothers do something no one will regret?" she asked looking sternly at Zeus, who looked even more apologetic if possible.

Asclepius was washing his hands and replied "Certainly." He moved out to the center of the room.

"First the Royal Inquisitor was correct. There was a huge amount of brain cloud in Apollo. I believe it was the only way that the the' he glanced at the BPB, 'the BPB could not have controlled him otherwise. I took nearly six vials of the stuff out of Apollo. He will need at least two, possibly three weeks complete rest, to restore his physical health and then I don't know how long to repair the damage to his mind and spirit. Basically, he was inside his own mind being well 'raped', forced to watch the slow deliberate destruction of his family and the whole pantheon. The damage will take years to repair." Asclepius reported shaking his head and looking sadly down at the god of music so silent, so still on the low sofa.

"As to the Royal Inquisitor." He turned to look at Joxer in Ares arms and grinned. Then to Joxer's brothers, the grinned stayed, the girls were exactly letting them listen very much he waited till the came up for air. When they did, he continued

"The Royal Inquisitor, was made a immortal less than a quarter day, his new form was simply not able to accept the stress of the position." At the blank looks of both immortals and most of the rest of the assemble Asclepius glanced at Hera. She nodded. He then looked at Ares, who smiled and, pulled the third triplet a little tighter and nodded as well. With their permission he explained.

"A newly made immortal is not capable of handling the huge stress of the position, with all the power that initials. He tried to handle it but it overwhelmed him. It was either bring him all the way over or watch him die. Seeing how, I didn't want to see a patient I'd spent that much time and energy on: Let alone having the houses of War, Love and Earth angry at me, if he had died, so I finished the job." He finished with some pleasure.

The Gods and Goddess, in the room were either pleased or stunned.

Jett and Jace looked at each other, "Torture or kill him?" Jet asked Jace. "Either sounds good to me!" Replied Jace.

Demeter and Eris giggled. Ace sighed and explained further for the benefit of the immortals. "The position of Royal Inquisitor is only conferred on an immortal, who is automatically and temporarily' he stressed, 'raised to the position of a God. Joxer as immortal could be appointed, but as one who is, well newborn as it were, well his body couldn't handle the power or stress, it was either finish the job or watch him die."

Ace watched at the brothers put two and two together.

"You mean, Joxer?" Jace started.

"Is a God?" Finished Jett.

Both looking at Ares in complete amazement.

Ares grinned. "Yes, and I want to tell him, because he doesn't realize it yet, so you two keep a lid on it." He grinned at them.

They grinned back. All three looked at Strife. Strife looked back and grinned.

"Whoa, what a rush, dude." He giggled. Then all four of them giggled.

Within a minute every one in the room, with the exception of Apollo who was out cold, and the BPB who was chained up, was either giggling or laughing out loud.

Bliss giggled the loudest and kissing first his grandfather and his Joxer flew back to his fathers.

Hera allowed the merriment to continue for a little while but there were other pressing issues that had to be taken care of.

"Ares, we have the culprit, could you unseal the temple please."

Ares nodded and there was a whoosh as the barrier disappeared.

"Thank you dear. Helios, you better get back to work, if you don't we will be explaining this long day to the mortals." At her words the God of the Sunsets, bowed and disappeared.

That item taken care of, she turned to Asclepius, "How long do you think Joxer will be out of it? And, Do you think, it is safe to move Apollo?"

"Joxer should rest' with this he looked at Ares. You keep him sitting down or you won't have to worry about his brothers, you WILL answer to me.' He turned to look at Apollo. "As for Apollo, I'll take him my temple, its quiet there and he can rest." Asclepius he replied and he and the sofa with Apollo on it disappeared.

"Lady Psyche, You seemed to be an innocent bystander in all of this.' She considered the young and unhappy Goddess before her. 'I'll have to think about what to do with you. Please go to my temple and wait for me there. When the Royal Inquisitor is wake again,' she glanced with amusement at the young god held in her son's arms 'I'll confer with him as to your situation."

Psyche bowed deeply to the three thrones and vanished.

"Hermes. We have discovered the reason behind Aphrodite's pink and we…Hermes, Hermes, HERMES!" Hera shouted the last at the messenger god.

Hermes was currently hanging upside down and doing curl ups in a strange metal a frame device.

FOURTY NINE

"Hermes!" Hera said again firmly.

The messenger god was ignoring the entire room as upside down he was pulling himself into curls suspended from the strange metal "A" frame.

"Twenty seven" he grunted as he wound himself up. And on a loud sigh released from the curl.

"Twenty eight" came next although this one was even harder to accomplish.

"Twenty nine" this curl up was even slower than the other two that the assembly had seen and the uncoiling was the quickest and most uncontrolled.

Gasping for air, Hermes did "Thirty" but instead of uncurling as he had done before he snapped his fingers and the "A" frame disappeared. He did a complete flip in the air and landed lightly down where the "A" frame had been resting.

The assembly started to applaud, but then quickly sent the sounds being created from the hand clapping elsewhere.** No one at that pointed wanted to annoy Ares, who was still holding the sleeping form tightly to his chest. It was obvious that the War God was not going to let Joxer's nap end a moment sooner than Joxer wanted to or needed to sleep.

Hera just shook her head and began again.

"As the Royal Inquisitor has discovered the reason behind Aphrodite's pink," at this she indicated the BPB in chained in the center of the room, "Declare the Formal Inquiry into Aphrodite's pink to be over." She finished formally.

She started to sit down when Zeus started to splutter, "But But But what about, he gestured to the BPB wildly, "You can't just mean to to…." Zeus got no further in his tirade when messenger God GROANED.

It had been such a lovely day off while it lasted Hermes thought to himself. He really would have loved to see it continue just a little longer. He looked up and saw that Helios was indeed back at work and the sun was sinking slowly into the west. He groaned, now it would be back to the whole run, fetch and carry thing for days on end no rest at all as every God and Goddess on Olympus would to send a note hither, thither and yon.

He bowed politely to Hera and was about to flash away when he realized that his feet were in fact cemented to the floor. He looked up confused.

Hera at this point had once again hauled Zeus back down to his chair and hushed him, creatively, Joxer was still sleeping you know. When she was finished and Zeus was looking extremely well kissed, she straightened her robe and looked back at Hermes smiling.

"As I was saying. We will however still need your services. Would be please finish the Pink Scroll, and prepare to sit as Official Scribe on another matter. Ares dear." Hera turned the floor over to Ares.

Hermes grinned to himself then looked over at Ares. This should be good, Ares looked quietly pissed. He felt a slight tremor and looked down at his feet to discover that Hera had released him. He strolled over to his desk, finished the "Pink" record and sent it to the official library on Olympus for further study at a later time. He zapped up another unending parchment. Checked the magic stylus to ensure it's continued good behavior and then in a burst of wild enthusiasm, created a tray of his favorite Ambrosia filled jelly donuts, from Krispy Kreams. Ah, days off were good things.

Ares who had been watching this little by play with some amusement, waited until Hermes was finished swallowing the first bite of his ambrosia filled jelly donut before nodding to Hermes to start recording. Hermes waived his hand and the stylus move into position and nodded back to Ares, ready to go.

Ares began to speak and the stylus began to write. Ares voice was low, deadly and quiet. He put behind it all of his authority as the God of War, and Heir to the Throne of Olympus.

"I Ares, God of War, herby declare an immediate, Official and Royal Triumvirate Inquiry into the attack upon the Pantheon of Olympus by the entity known for now as the Big Pink Blob. Should the entity known as the Big Pink Blob be found guilty of the Articles of War it shall be punished according to those articles. Should this Inquiry prove that the Big Pink Blob was acting under orders of a Third Party, not yet know; That a state of TOTAL WAR shall then be declared to exists between our Pantheon and This still unproven Third Party."

Ares smiled down as Joxer moved, no snuggled deeper into his embrace, as if to keep him safe from the profound demand he had just made.

The Big Pink Blob seemed to thrash even more wildly in it's chains, but as it did so, it stopped suddenly and didn't move again.

Zeus and Hades nodded to each other. They both stood. Joining hands the pulled and with a pop there was a third brother standing beside them.

Poseidon blinked as he realized that he had been transported from Olympus where he had been watching with quite a bit of amusement as Bathshebe had systematically hit every temple Olympus shredding curtains. Not even the shields that some gods and goddesses had put up to protect them from Aphrodite's pink could keep out a very big cat on a mission.

It was simply one of the unwritten rules of the universe.

A cat can go through locked doors if it is on a mission.

He gasped in surprise and then was pulled into a three-way mind link with his two brothers. In an instant he knew all that the Hades knew, for he had been there from the beginning of the inquiry. And tried not to laugh at the various sex toys that had replaced torture devices in Tartarus. Then he learned all that Zeus knew which was from later in the inquiry, but a different angle. Pregnant, Triplets? PINK? And he knew what the next step would be. Ares would and had rightly demanded a Royal Triumvirate Inquiry. For if War was declared, it would require the permission of, acceptance from and total commitment of, all three Kingdoms that made up the Olympus Pantheon.

For if this was to be War, then it would be total and absolute. There was one very important lesson he and his brothers had learned in there war with the Titans. Never start a fight, but if you find your self in one, make sure you where the one to finish it. He looked at his to brothers, so silent and still awaiting his answer. As if they were worried what that answer could be. He smiled at them and they relaxed at once.

He turned to the BPB. "So, 'it' has in no particular order here, raped Apollo's mind for what five years at least? Cause the break up of at least three or more stable couples, subjugated the natural bonds of a family, interfered with the normal power flow of the Love Goddess Aphrodite," Poseidon growled at this statement, "And cause the DEATH of our BELOVED NEPHEW!" He didn't roar, but spoke even more quietly than he had before. But the BPB was still unconscious, so it didn't get the full impact. Ok, ok it didn't get any of the impact but the rest of the assembly was impressed which was what he was going after anyway.

He looked down at the comatose creature in chains and shrugged. It could only get worse if the Goddess got mad at it too. Then, the BPB didn't stand a chance, poor thing. He turned back smiling to his brothers wringing his hands in a "lets get this show on the road kind of attitude."

"So what's first then? Roasting or toasting? My favorite of course is the whole walking the plank, but you really can't do that on dry land and I'm afraid that it would just ruin Aphrodite's floors if I tried it in here and I really don't want her mad at me thank you very much." He finished with a grin a sly joke to Aphrodite, who giggled and smiled back at him from her perch on Hephestus' lap.

"We wait for the Royal Inquisitor to wake up." Replied Hera waiving a tray of non-alcoholic drinks towards her brother and Zeus. She then turned to Aphrodite and Hephestus. "Do you mind dear?" she asked politely.

Aphrodite knew it was coming. In an Official Royal Trimbrant Inquiry, Poseidon as a King, would supersede her, and take her throne temporarily as his own. She didn't mind, not really. She was getting more and more angry about what this BPB had done and she was toying with the idea of becoming, well mad at it. She had a scroll of really good ideas that she was just dying to try out on someone, or in this case some 'thing'.

If the inquiry didn't come out the way she wanted, namely this thing being roasted slowly for all eternity over a open barbeque pit, well… she would have just the opportunity to try a few of the more creative options out. She and Hephestus stood, bowed to the reigning monarchs and joined the other Gods, Goddess and two immortals in the semi circle of chairs that ringed the rest of the temple.

There was then a general shuffling of people, and there were a few new chairs added here or there. Aphrodite's throne was suddenly transformed to a very nice throne with a more nautical motif, shells, whales and what not. Hades' throne that he had been using all afternoon seemed to become, well darker somehow, while the throne that Hera and Zeus occupied became more blue, blue-er, ? is blue-er a word? with touches of gold. All three thrones then raised themselves to the same level.

Various god and goddess took the opportunity to visit the little Gods and Goddess rooms down the hall. While others sat and munched on the various items found on the snack table.

It was all being done in a very quite manner, as Joxer was still asleep. No one had the heart to wake him he just looked so well, cute was one word for it, and almost sated was another. That and the fact that most there took one look at the happy, and indulgent face on the God of War, which then stopped any thought of approaching him. For none in the hall had not seen him looking so happy in centuries, or even at all, so all present were rather disinclined at that moment to even approach the pair clinging so tightly to each other.

Or it could have been both Jett and Jace quietly sharpening pointy things might have had something to do with it as well.

Joxer could feel the arms holding him so firmly to a chest of the softest leather he had ever felt and sighed contentedly. He Really had to thank Morpheus for these wonderful dreams that were being sent his way lately.

He smiled to himself as he heard an imaginary voice ask him gently if he wanted to wake up yet.

"Not yet. This is so nice." He replied with a contented sigh and snuggled into the warmth and smells of the dream God of War that held him.

A few moments later the voice was back again. Again it asked if he wanted to wake up, this time adding that there were things to do, wrongs to right, injustice to vanquish, wouldn't he please get up now?

Joxer sighed a great deep sigh, he really didn't want to wake up, it had been such a nice dream. Oh well. He opened his eyes and looked up into the green black eyes he loved so well, and nearly fainted.

"Not a dream?" he asked.

"No. Not a dream." murmured back the War God.

"Did I do anything really stupid?" he asked in concern.

Ares sighed, he was really going to have to work on Joxer's confidence levels, but now was So not the time. So he simply smiled down into the big brown puppy dog eyes and assured him that he had not.

Joxer sighed in relief and reluctantly sat up, then moved away from the beloved arms that held him. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he stood then began to stretch and wake up.

As he did so he noticed that a few things had changed. The pink was well a lot less prevalent for one thing and second a few people seemed to be missing. Aphrodite and Hephestus were now sitting near Ares and he glanced towards the dais. There were bigger thrones, and that wasn't that wasn't all, he gulped. But before he could do more than that Poseidon had swept down from his throne and was standing in front of him.

"An this must be our new Royal Inquisitor, going to keep him then Ares?" Poseidon asked with a large grin as he looked the young man up and down, "Because if you aren't I'd be happy to… just go get something to drink then..." Poseidon got no further before he paled gasped out that last bit and hurried away.

Wondering what could have startled the Sea King Joxer looked over his shoulder and only saw Ares. Ares was staring after his uncle, he was so handsome Joxer thought and still slightly confused he wandered off to the little boy's room. Returning a few moments later he grabbed a few munchies from the munchies table. He wondered what was going to happen next. He looked over at Ares who was sitting again and smiling at him.

He smiled and circumnavigating the BPB returning to the bench that he had been sitting with Ares. Munching on the nicest pink cookies and a class of strawberry milk he had found on the snack table he sat next to Ares.

"So. What happens next?" He asked Ares quietly looking around.

"Now, young Joxer, You get to figure out what or who the Big Pink Blob is, if it acted alone or under someone else's orders when It attacked Olympus." Zeus in formed him from his throne.

Ares sitting next to Joxer, slipped his arm around the mans shocked shoulders "Then we go to war." Ares finished smiling at Joxer with a wide grin.

Joxer was shocked.

"What, What?" His eyes widened even more.

Ares smiled at him. "You don't have to do anything more than you have done before. Just ask questions, listen and then, well be yourself." Ares assured him.

"Joxer." Hera called out gently from her throne.

Joxer glanced again at Ares who favored him with quick hug and a nod, urged him to his feet and sent him on his way. He passed the BPB to where Zeus and Hera stood waiting, next to Hades and Persephone, Poseidon had returned as well and stood in front of his throne as well.

"Joxer dear." Hera started as he drew level with five on the thrones. "What we need to know is…' She frowned then gave in, "Who or what the Big Pink Blob is? Was it working alone or in concert with any other person? Ares has called for a Royal Triumvirate if the BPB was acting alone then we will punish it accordingly. But if it has be acting under orders of another then…"

Hera sighed deeply before continuing, "Then we may be forced to consider declaring war. If we do it shall be with all three kingdoms putting their full force behind the assault. That is why it is call a Royal Triumvirate. All three kingdoms must be present and all three kings must agree. That's is why you need to find out all you can about the BPB. Please dear."

Joxer, startled but resigned to his fate, bowed to the three thrones and turned back to the Big Pink Blob.

Where to start he wondered in a bit of panic. Aphrodite was the one to give him the clue he needed to continue.

"Joxie sweetie! Just before you zonked out you were saying something about asking how the blob got here and something about Apollo and us following him. What was that all about?" She asked with interest. Joxer glanced over, she was reading a very strange looking scroll and Hephestus was smiling indulgently at her. Weird.

Joxer stared at the, well for her, a very conservatively dressed goddess of love. "Did I?" he wondered out loud. That last two or three minutes he recalled being held in held in someone's arms and that was a very nice indeed but still that was almost all he remembered. He must have thought outside the horse and figured it out. Now if he could just remember what he had figured out. He just had to think it out a little. This was it. They were going to kill him now. He didn't have time to figure it out.

"Take all the time you need young Joxer.' Came the deep calming voice of Lord Hades. 'The blob did not create all this havoc in a day you may need a little while to discover the truth." He turned in his throne and snuggled his wife. He mused on the little Godling before him. Hades had seen the power of this little man, as both a mortal and immortal. It amused him no end to see what a very young Godling do with his powers intact. Even if he didn't realize he had them. He kept tight reign on the grin threatening to break out his face.

Joxer looked over at the King of the Underworld, who was now necking with his wife and nodded, then turned his attention back to the still pink form in chains. He started to pace around the blob trying to remember, what he did remember was 'it' wasn't so calm then, in fact the BPB was unnaturally quite.

"It's so quiet now, why is it so quiet?" he asked the room in general. His question was met with polite laugher.

"I set up a power loop in the columns," replied Hephestus. "An extra added bonus you might say. Any energy it releases is absorbed by the columns and redirected back into the BPB. Well a little while ago it started trying to get out, the power was absorbed and redirected then, well 'It' blasted 'itself' into unconsciousness." Hephestus concluded with a chuckle.

Joxer smiled at that and then continued to silently walk around the blob, trying to remember what it was that he had been talking about before he fell asleep. Fell a sleep On Ares! Oh he knew his brothers were never going to let him live it down. Even if this was the weirdest dream he had ever had. He sat down next to Ares and tried to remember what he was thinking about just before he fell a sleep.

"Why did it start thrashing around and hummm, zap itself." He asked Ares with little enthusiasm.

"Oh, I had formally requested the Triumvirate. Really had it moving there for a minute then it collapsed." Ares replied off handedly.

"Oh." Replied Joxer dully, glancing around the room and spotting Hermes at his table eating something his stylus hanging in mid air over a new scroll.

Joxer looked wildly from Hermes then to the silent BPB then back to Hermes. He stood up suddenly and rushed over to where Hermes was finishing his second Ambrosia filled jelly donut. Without even an excuse me grabbed the official record from under the stylus and started to read. Admittedly there was little enough there to read but it seemed for Joxer it was enough.

Joxer slowly put the scroll back under the stylus and turned around. He started to pace forward and back, forward and back in front of the BPB and muttering something to himself. Then suddenly stopped heaved a great sigh of relief and turned to Ares. When he did he was smiling. Jett and Jace smiled at each other. They knew that smile from way back. It meant Gotcha!

Ares watched a little confused at Joxer as he rushed away to the royal scroll and read it intently. He smiled when Joxer turned and was smiling. This was going to be so good.

Joxer moved back to sit next to Ares.

"So,' Ares asked. 'What do we do now?"

"Well." Joxer considered this question for a moment, then looked around unsure he turned back to Ares. "First, we wait for the Blob to wake up." Replied Joxer smiling. "But, I'm not sure if waiting is a good idea. Do you think that they would mind very much if I well…If I… " Joxer glanced over at the Royal Triumvirate with concerned.

"What?" Ares asked.

This did get the Triumvirate's attention and Joxer startled was called up to the front of the three thrones. Worriedly he moved from Ares side and walked to the three Olympian Monarchs.

"Hhmm I was just wondering, if I needed something, or well someone to, that is, IF for the reason of the, Could I ask IF, you see…"

Hera realized how uncomfortable Joxer was and smiling down at him informed him gently, "Joxer you are now the Royal Inquisitor for three thrones not just one. But like before, you have the backing of all three of the Royal Thrones. If you have need of anything, you have only to ask, if it is in reason we will provide it. If you need someone to do something, ask they will comply." Hera explained.

Joxer looked up delighted and without a further word to the five on the three thrones rushed across the room back to Hermes. He pulled Hermes into a heated and intense conversation and pulling another of the scrolls off the table began writing furiously.

Hermes on the other hand was just as quickly donning his winged shoes and hat. With a wave of his hand he had on his best tunic (Well, Joxer didn't know that but it did catch the attention of the other gods and goddesses). As Joxer was still scribbling with the scroll he created a small fire and pot of sealing wax on the table. When Joxer was finished with the scroll Hermes took it and sealed it with the sealing wax that he had just created. An instant later the small fire and pot were gone.

As was Hermes.

Joxer watched Hermes streak out of the Temple and sighing a contented sigh walked back and sat down next to Ares.

"I hope this doesn't take to long." He commented to Ares, as if he was utterly confident that Ares understood everything that had just happened.

Joxer wish was fulfilled. With in moments of Hermes leaving he was back and there was another heated discussion. In a moment it was over and Joxer was now looking excited but still concerned as Hermes finished, and walking back to his desk, bowed before the thrones on the way across the temple.

The Triumvirate didn't have to wait long before the out come of the Royal Inquisitors message became apparent…

**IN this case the small town of Cyprus**

Which was having a dancing contest.

As it happened the contest was just finishing up and the winner was going to be selected by the applause level of the audience.

As it happened the Mistress of Ceremonies had just held her hand over the head of the Widow Twanky when the godly necessity of moving sound as to NOT wake Joxer hit the city.

The next Morning:

A Very Happy Widow Twanky took the ovation of the crowd, a bouquet of flowers, and five chains attached to two new cows, and three very nice young men with collars around their throats and little else on, home with her.

But that's another snippet and I'm not going there!

FIFTY

In the distance through the north portico of the Temple there was a rainbow stretched across the late afternoon Greek sky.

Zeus looked at the rainbow with astonishment first at Joxer then back to those around himself. All were busy standing and transforming their attire into their official robes. At that moment Ares realizing what Joxer had done stood as well as most of the rest of the temple. He and the rest in the temple also rose and changed into their official robes. He waved a hand and the BPB was moved back out of the way.

Jace and Jett a little slower to stand, they were communicating in that strange eye contact that twins and triplets seem to develop.

Ares, knowing that appearances at this moment were important, waved his hand and all three triplets were dressed identically, Jett in Black, Jace in Blue and Joxer Grey Steele. Both Jett and Jace noticed their new clothes smiled kissed their goddesses cheeks and

then went to stand behind Joxer, daggers at the ready.

Ares realized what they were doing. Whatever happened, whatever Joxer had started, however the events transpired Joxer would have his brothers at his back. The God of War grinned. His grin got wider when he realized that Eris was standing at his left hand.

*Well new side for me. I like it.* commented Eris silently, ribbing her brother slightly for Joxer was standing at his right, where she usually stood.

*Get use to it.* Ares replied back and shot her a glance.

*Cool!* Was the last comment made before the Visitors ARRIVED.

The rainbow bridge touched down lightly at the north portico and the first of the visitor stepped down.

"Hail Zeus! King of Olympus!"

"Hail Odin! King of Asgard!"

"May my Court and I join you?" Odin asked the ritual opening.

"We would be honored to have you among us." Replied Zeus even more formally.

The six others that were with Odin stepped off the rainbow bridge and looked around in interest. For they may have visited Olympus before but have never been in one of the minor temples.

Still formally, Zeus walked down from the dais and inclined his head at Odin.

"I hope that your journey was comfortable, that your stay with us will be long that we might profit from your friendship, wisdom and counsel." Zeus intoned to Odin.

"Our journey was of no thought for you were at the end of it. Our friendship you have, and it is from you that we will gain wisdom, and it is we that will profit from your wisdom and counsel." Odin replied formally.

The two monarchs bowed to each other.

Then all Tartarus broke out.

"What in Valhalla's Hall do you think you're about sending a note like this you over stuffed bag of hot air?" Odin yelled waving the rolled parchment around and getting very much into Zeus's face.

"I will send, at my discretion, any note that I see fit, you poor excuse for a minimal variation of a thermal pocket in the atmosphere!" Zeus thundered right back in to Odin's face.

"You three sheets short of a puff of air. How dare you think that WE would even think of bothering your petty little…" Odin started to shout at Zeus, only to be drowned out by

"Petty?" Zeus, shouted outraged, "You immature excuse for heat lighting, I think you should figure out how to make the real stuff before you start tossing out disparaging remarks."

The argument continued in this manner for quite some time leaving the other visitors a change to catch up with old friends.

"Hera!' a woman in red called out gaily, "still allowing the overpopulation of Greece?'

"OVER Population! At least we HAVE a population, your mortal population is SO thin and spread out they don't even know what to DO with each other, it's a wonder

you even Have any mortals at all." Retorted Hera with a laugh.

The taunts were an opening theme as it were, the variation depended on who was on who's home turf. After such a long friendship as theirs both Goddesses treated it as if it were an opening invitation to gossip.

"So, Hera, how are you dear?" Freya said warmly and hugged her friend.

"Very well, I'm happy to say." Hera responded as she returned the embrace.

"Good! That is better then last time we met up. What ever happened to that little problem you were having with Zeus'?" She asked eagerly.

"Turned out the old koot had a bun in the oven, and was trying to keep me from knowing about it. Can you imagine." Hera said with a smile on her face. Freya just stared at her for a moment as then lost it, laughing till her sides hurt.

A few feet away two salty voices crashed happily at each other happily.

"Have you heard the new one about the Merman and the Fisherman?" the first asked.

"Yep, sorry, heard that one." The first replied.

Have you heard the one about the Sea Monster and the Mermaid?" the first inquired and when the second shook his head, the first whispered the joke into his ear. Both lost it at the punch line.

For the next ten minutes both gods stood and whispered joke into each other's ears then laughing at the punch lines.

Then one started to explain about a new creation he had developed. There were then arm gestures as various lengths were stated, rejected, assured and the truth of the actual size then discussed at great length.

With this Poseidon and Niord ignored the rest of the room entirely.

It was a Universal law of nature.

Get two old sailors together and they start to swap jokes and fish stories.

Happens every time.

"You over blown, under developed excuse for a hot air pocket." Zeus expounded.

"Well you would know about hot air pockets wouldn't you. Seeing how you are full on it, you insignificant excuse for a Weather variation," Odin informed him coldly.

Hermes and Hermod were of course having a grand old time. With an official inquiry still underway, and now two writing stylus going as fast as possible to catch all the action for them, they spent the time catching up on all the news. Of course that didn't stop Hermes

from showing Hermod his newest toy.

This thing is great!" Hermes was expounding, "Wonderful to have something mind numbing to do when someone wants you to wait while they write a reply to a message!" He handed Hermod a Pink Gameboy and both of them leaned over it so that Hermes could show Hermod how it worked and it's best features!

Heimdall just stood and grinned. As the guard for the Bifrost he had to stay with the bridge, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself. He waved at Hephestus and Aphrodite who he had met briefly eons before. They waved back. Bliss zoomed over and shook his hand, then zoomed to the snack table and back with some snack or other. Heimdall thanked him seriously and Bliss giggled.

Next Bliss went over to the last god to get off the Bifrost, standing silently next to Heimdall and shook his hand. The quiet and somber Norse god shook the little winged one's hand. Bliss giggled even harder, hugged the silent god and flew back to his fathers.

The quiet Norse god smiled indulgently then returned watching everything with quick darting brown eyes.

The situation was guarded as a blond hair war god met a black hair war god.

Ares looked over at Tyr The Norse god of war.

"So." Stated Tyr.

"So." Stated Ares.

"Anything new lately?" Tyr asked politely.

"Well, there were some north barbarians that attacked three of our foundation cities this morning. They were just nomadic tribes, not your lot. Still it was worth it. It will set those three villages head 25 years for the formation of our northern lines of defense." Ares

informed him. "And You?"

"New strikes into Lundinium, trying to set up a stronghold. Native population might be a bit of a nuances but we should be able to have a good time with them in the coming millennium or two. Other than that, no worries." Replied Tyr as if filling in a competitor

on the latest news. But then there didn't seem to be anything else to say.

"So", Tyr said again as if looking for something more to say. He found a familiar face in the entourage that surrounded Ares. "Eris, Delighted to see you." He took her hand and kissed it. Jett growled and Tyr smiled at the king of assassins. "Yours?" He asked Eris, and Eris for the first time in centuries blushed and nodded. Tyr smiled wider.

Then a look of confusion flashed over his face as he realized that first she was standing on Ares left with a young immortal that growled at him. Second that that young immortal that looked exactly like a young god standing on Ares right.

He turned to Ares right and then quickly looked back to the Eris' left, to the immortal next to Eris, then back again to the young god on Ares right and then finally to the third young immortal, exactly like the other two, who was standing behind the young god on

Ares' right.

Tyr look at Ares and his right eyebrow went up. "Three of them?" he asked quietly, "Don't you think that is overdoing it a tad?"

Ares smiled; at least he hadn't tried to hit on Joxer. "No." Ares stated simply.

About to introduce the triplets to the Norse God of War, the shouting between the two monarchs increased significantly.

"Well I don't think you're in Asgard anymore, Odin! So don't think you can just float in on over on that multicolored excuse for light refraction and think you can start throwing your insignificant weight around." Blustered Zeus.

"Don't make me get out the flying monkey's you poor excuse for a thermal updraft." Odin screamed back.

Joxer watched all this with some confusion. Zeus and Odin looked liked they were either going to kill each other any minute or order ale and start drinking heavily.

He really hoped it was the ale option; he hated the entire idea of this blowing up into a major battle. Ares would have to fight to defend Olympus. And with gods fighting god, Ares could get hurt. Joxer paled at the thought.

IF there were a war between the Gods Ares could get hurt. He turned to Ares with panic in his eyes.

"Ares." Joxer began worriedly.

Ares turned with a smile at Joxer voice. He could the feel the worry rolling of the young deity. What stopped him short was when he realized that the worry was directed at him, about his personal safety.

Amazed, Ares supplied. "It's all right, there always like this when they get together. Then one of them orders an ale and they drink a toast to each other…

"Then themselves." Interjected Tyr.

"Then the Pantheon." Supplied Ares

"Then Asgard." Rejoined Tyr.

"Then Tararus." Continued Ares.

"Then Valhalla." Explained Tyr.

"Then where ever they happen to be." Ares commented.

"Then the barmaids." Tyr said darkly.

"If there are barmaids." Ares reflected, darkly.

"You remember that time they started and it was a…" Started Tyr with a evil grin.

"Don't remind me." Ares warned.

Hera must have realized that the chat time was coming to an end and that if they wanted to get any work done at all they would have to stop the two drinking buddies before they started in to their semi millennium-drinking bout. She moved to Zeus' side.

Freya was well ahead of her, and much less tactful on her approach. She marched up to the two drinking buddies and pushing the two apart smiled at each of the sweetly and said. "If you don't stop arguing now, that King sized bed you like so much won't have no

queen."

The argument stopped at once and they somewhat sheepishly looked at each other then at Freya and Hera both murmuring 'sorry'.

"So, what is this all about anyway?" Odin asked Zeus in a conversational tone.

"Haven't the faintest. It all started when Aphrodite went Pink." Zeus watched with concealed amusement as Odin paled, but as Odin was a guest he hastened to reassure him. "It's alright, we have it contained, sort of. We have a new Royal Inquisitor. He sent the note. Its' all tied up with Aphrodite's Pink, and that Big Pink Blob over there. If you ask our Royal Inquisitor I'm sure that he can explain it." Zeus patted him on the arm.

"Aphrodite's gone Pink?" Odin squeaked and was ready to bolt when Freya grabbed his arm and said. "Just settle down and I'm sure that this new Inquisitor has everything, everything well in hand or he wouldn't have asked ups here, or put us in any danger, we are guests remember. I'm sure that it will all be cleared up or explained or whatever shortly." Freya insisted drawing the two gods to the expanded throne area that

seemed to have gained a throne and stretched out to accommodate it.

With that everyone in the room turned to Joxer who took a step back into Ares, who's hands then gripped his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Just like before. You can do this."

Joxer nodded and moved forward.

"Your Majesties." He bowed to Zeus Odin and Hera. "For Lord Odin's benefit and that of our other visitors, Aphrodite when Pink this morning. After an in-depth investigation the board of inquiry discovered that a well, we call it the Big Pink Blob has caused the

death of one Olympian God, Erin, Strife God of Mischief, the interference of the natural birth of Bliss the God of Joy, and the contamination of at least, five Gods and Goddess with a brain clouds. Finally, it interfered with the natural flow of power on Olympus, threatening the destruction of Olympus, Greece and this half of the known world."

Joxer stepped back and the BPB was moved forward to the center of the room with one wave of Ares hand. "I believe that you might have another name for it." He finished with a bow and returned to Ares' side.

Odin stared down at the unconscious BPB.

Then started to swear. In Norse, which was because he realized that there was a small child in the room and didn't want to scare little Bliss, he liked children.

"Of all the ungrateful, that's were he's been for the last, how many years has he been missing?" He finished by asking Freya.

Freya completely out of the loop looked up at the King of the Norse gods and smiled politely and asked "Whom?"

"Loki" Supplied the quiet god next to Heimdall.

"Exactly." Confirmed Joxer glancing over at the Norse god with some interest.

"LOKI" Roared Odin, (But it was ok because Erin and Cupid guessed what he was going to do and covered Bliss' ears before he bellowed.), shooting a stream of power into the Big Pink Blob lying on the floor.

There was a strange swunching sound and then laying there in chains was a thin male with odd greenish hair and very handsome.

The blast of power woke Loki. He wished he was still unconscious. He woke to find himself now surrounded by very angry Olympians and he was also surrounded by a

very very angry contingent of Norse Gods as well.

"Opps?" he asked.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself." Odin's voice was deathly quiet.

"Well, it was a fair cop." Loki assured him.

Odin waved his arm and Loki was bound in chains and his face covered with a bark mask. (Which is a whole other story that would take a thin actor with an unlimited special effects budget to explain.)*

Odin turned to Zeus.

"Well." Odin said.

"Yes. That's the problem." Replied Zeus.

"Excuse me what is the problem?" Joxer whispered to Ares.

It was Tyr that answered him. "Odin has officially recognized Loki. Which makes Loki's actions reflect and involve Asgard, thus Asgard has harmed Olympus. Which means that Asgard now owes Olympus a forfeit. Now we just have to figure out how Asgard will pay back Olympus for the injury."

"And if they can't figure something out?" Joxer asked worriedly.

"Then Ares and I have to fight to the death." Tyr supplied happily.

Joxer turned deathly pale and turned to Ares.

Ares looked first at Joxer's deathly pale face, then at Tyr with some impatience.

"No we won't." Ares assured Joxer. "He just said that because that is the very LAST option. It never gets that far. Really Tyr." Ares muttered.

"Ahhh you're no fun anymore." Tyr replied with a grin.

Foot Note: The mask was pulled off Loki by Odin five minutes later after Loki started singing that his name was Cuban Pete, and gyrating wildly. Odin then tossed to out the nearest window with as much force as he could muster… Two centuries later the story continued.

FIFTY ONE

Joxer was not amused.

He watched for ten minutes as the royal party consisting of Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Persephone, Odin, Niord and Freya argued over what to do with Loki, and what reparation to Olympus the Asgards must pay. It was not moving along very quickly or well. And if it didn't get straightened out… He would not risk Ares. It just so was NOT going to happen.

Loki on the other hand seemed to be having the time of his life. He had moved the mask off his face (You had to have read the footnote in the last chapter, thank you.). Though still bound to the pillars he was now sitting on a nice comfy chair that he zap in for himself, drinking a large drink with major umbrellas and looking very please with himself.

It was the whole 'pleased with himself' look had caught Joxer attention.

'Now why, would he be looking so please with himself?' Joxer wondered and ignoring the royal party, that everyone else in the room seemed so fascinating, concentrated on the restrained Norse god of Mischief.

The only other god in the room not watching the royal party…

or

watching the bound Norse god and worrying…

or

taking the opportunity to actively engaging in tonsil hockey, was Bliss.

Sitting in his father's lap, both of them, he was watching everything with bright eyes of deepest green like his daddy Erin. But what was bothering him was that Joxy hadn't told him what pegnat meant and Joxy always explained things to him. He looked around, seemed he could ask now, the others were all being so silly about the funny god everything.

"Go Joxie!" Bliss whispered to his fathers and wiggled out to wing over to the man sitting next to the two war gods.

Joxer was hardly aware of Bliss settling on his lap. He absently made room for the child and his arms automatically went around him holding him safe and giving him a little hug. He was concentrating on Loki.

Hugs were nice of course but not enough for Bliss who was on a mission. He reached up and tugged on Joxer's grey vest until the new deity finally honed in on the external information and looked down at the small cherub giving him his complete attention.

Joxer smiled down at Bliss.

Bliss smiled up at Joxer.

"Joxie, what's peg-nate?" he asked loudly making the syllables very clear so there could be no misunderstanding.

Silence filled the room.

On the other side of the room Zeus the king of the gods was just about to have Hermes fix him another one of those strange pink meat things on a bun of bread from earlier. The talks were going no where and he was hungry. Drinking with Poseidon always left him peckish. He glanced at Odin and wondered idly if he had the same problem with Niord. That's when he heard Bliss' question.

The whole temple heard Bliss' question.

The strange information that had been patiently waiting on the back burner of his mind jumped and somersaulted to the front burner and did a wild dance from Mulon Rouge in day-glow pink at that.

The whole three immortals looking alike concept, waved from a balcony at the back of his mind. The fact that the balcony was gilded with diamonds and pink rhinestones was totally lost on him.

"Pregnant! He roared. Hera winced and grabbing him by the tunic pulled him back down to the seat saying, "I'm not doing it again dear no matter how hard you yell."

"Well, you know Hera dear I have this simply lovely potion for that, if you change your mind, or decide to change his." Freya commented with a smile.

Odin looked up and said simply "Don't look at me."

"Pregnant." Hades sighed happily and hugged Persephone harder. Zeus growled at him.

"Not Me!" Niord called out gaily, only to have Poseidon nudge him almost out of his chair and say with a half a serious smile. "I can fix that." At which point both of them cracked up.

Joxer watched the by play of the Royal party and tried very Very hard not to laugh after all he had promised Ares. Had it only been that morning?'

"Joxie! What's Peg nant?" Commanded a confused Bliss again. So Joxer turned back to the little Godling in his arms. The look of intense worry and confusion about the reaction to the question had Bliss' little face all scrunched up.

Joxer sighed. This was getting off the track of the real problem he needed to take cared of but…

"Pregnant." Joxer explained sound out the correct pronunciation of the word for the little godling. "Means that… well most of the time… a lady is going to have a baby." Now Joxer was just hoping that he wasn't going to have to go in the mechanics of HOW the lady got pregnant. The little God saved him from that part of the talk.

With his face still all scrunched up in concentration he asked. "Oh. Who's pennant?"

"Preg-nant" Joxer corrected. Then realized Zeus was tapping his foot and looked ready to explode.

"Yes, Please. Answer. That. One. And while you're at it you could explain how YOU knew they were." Zeus ordered.

Joxer thought he better before he was the something that exploded. He turn his attention back to Bliss.

"Well, you see, the only time a Goddess faints is when she is pregnant. That's what your Great Mama, Lady Hera told my mother, who was one of your Great Mama's high priestess. And seeing how Your Great Mama' doesn't lie, I believer her." Joxer looked up at Zeus who was looking mollified. Slightly.

Joxer gulped and continued. "So, well you see, Lady Persephone fainted earlier and that means she is pregnant."

At this everyone in the all looked over at Persephone who was currently sitting in Hades lap. He was feeding her pink bon-bons. She was smiling widely.

"And well earlier today, Lady Eris, who is your Daddy Erin, mommy, so that makes her your Grandma, fainted too."

At this announcement, everyone in the hall turned to look at Eris. She was currently looking very pale as she absorbed Joxer's statement. Jett immediately put his arm around her. The look on his face was swinging wildly from, complete terror, shock, pride and concern for the Goddess.

Before anyone could kill his brother for getting the goddess pregnant, Joxer continued figuring he better get the whole truth out.

"Then of course there is Lady Demeter who fainted when your Grandpa Ares growled at Jace earlier."

Demeter, who hadn't realized the implications of fainting earlier now started to look almost as pale as Eris currently, looked. Jace's face on the other hand, was swinging wildly from, shock, and concern for the goddess: to rounding off with a bit of just plane pissed off.

But before the jealous immortal could ask, who might be responsible for this current state of expectancy, there was an explosion of sound from the main throne.

"How did that happen! I demand an explanation!" Zeus yelled.

"Well dear you see if two people really love each other they want to express their feelings and…." Hera began to explain calmly to the king of the gods.

The rest of the room was trying very hard not to laugh. That didn't last very long, and everyone, except Joxer who was still valiantly trying to keep his promise, burst into giggles.

Zeus looked around the room in fury. The giggles got louder. "NOT THAT, I mean Demeter! She hasn't been around anyone MALE! Mortal or God in years as far as we know, let alone any GODDESSES. How did she get pregnant?" He continued in a dangerous growl and once the giggles died down.

Zeus' point was slowly absorbed into the consciousness of most of the assembly. Jace was starting to look a little sick and Demeter looked ready to cry.

Joxer was still trying to keep his giggles under control, after all he did promise Ares. He glanced over at Ares who was holding one hand over his mouth to keep the guffaws contained himself. The expressions on everyone's faces were either amusement or confusion. He looked at Ares who waved a, go ahead, explain this one, wave at him.

He signed, and after a slight bow to the King of the Gods turned to his brother Jace and the Goddess who loved him.

"Excuse me my Lady." He started. "But can you tell me when was the last time you and Jace were, hmm,' he glanced at Bliss. 'together?" He asked tactfully.

Jace replied. "Four years, three months, eight days, seven hours."

Demeter, stunned, looked at Jace for a moment then back to Joxer. "What he said." She concluded.

"Shortly after that you had your 'tea' with Lady Psyche and humm Lord Loki didn't you?" At Demeter's nod, Joxer continued. "You are the Goddess fertility and crops, correct?" Joxer asked with a smile.

"Correct" Demeter assured him puzzled.

"My lady, what happens to plants when there is no rain or water for them to grow?" Joxer asked the non sequitur and waited for the answer with a smile.

"Well, in most cases they put down very deep roots and rest or hibernate until the rains come again. It's a survival design I came up with, saves me so much work." Demeter explained.

Joxer, Bliss still in his arms, turned to the Hera Goddess of Childbirth. "My mother always told me that children needed love to grow. I would assume that it would be even more necessary for a baby Goddess or God, wouldn't it, my Lady?"

Hera understood at once and with a quiet "Stay here and don't talk." To Zeus stood up and strode over to Demeter. She held her hand in front of the goddess and concentrated.

"Yes, Our Royal Inquisitors supposition is correct. After Demeter banished Jace, the child was not getting enough love and suspended her growth."

She glanced at Jace and Demeter. "She's a she by the way, and she as realized that she is getting enough now. I mean the two of you can't keep your hands off each other. She should be here in about three months." She smiled at her sister and Jace.

She turned to return to the other pair of expected parents. She held a hand in front of Eris and after a moment smiled.

"Everything is fine." He's a little impatient to get here too. Should be born about the same time that one shows up." She motioned to Demeter and Jace.

She turned and returned to where Zeus was waiting tapping his foot. When she reached him, he reached up and he pulled her down for a quick consult. There were heated whispers and then Zeus Grinned.

Zeus stood up. He finally had something to do.

"Jett of Corinth, Jace of Corinth, You will present yourselves before us. NOW." He said in a deadly quiet.

Both men stood up, kissed their respective Goddess and walked with quiet dignity meet their fate at the foot of the royal throne of Olympus.

Zeus smiled feral at them. "What exactly are your feelings towards, my sister and granddaughter? Demanded the King of the Gods.

Both men expecting to be blown up any minute didn't expect this question and replied in shocked tones. "I love her sir." "I love her Lord Zeus." In almost the same time and same tone, sounding eerily like an echo.

"Good. Demeter, Eris, you want them?" Zeus asked to his sister and granddaughter as they hurried to the side of the man they loved.

"Yes Grandfather." Replied Eris.

"Yes, Brother." Replied Demeter.

"Well thank goodness for that then. You two are not going to get away with having children alone. Again." He stated firmly.

Zeus looked at the stunned immortals. "You don't have any objections, do you" he asked even more coolly, readying a fireball in his hands.

"Nope. NO." Came the replies.

"Good in that case, Hera dear, if you would please." Zeus turned with a smile to his wife.

"Oh Goody!" Squealed Aphrodite. "A wedding. I love weddings." She proclaimed clapping her hands.

"How Wonderful!" commented Freya. "May I?" She asked Zeus and Aphrodite. It wasn't her country so she had to get offical permission for any major Godly power use. Zeus smiled and waved a hand, indicating that the floor was all hers, Aphrodite smiled and nodded. She smiled a thank you and with a wave of her hand the entire temple was transformed into a, well it was a little less pink.

Now there was a great deal of white silk and flowers of every color of the rainbow seemed to spill out from the Rainbow Bridge and fill every empty space on every table and chair. A flash brought a canopy over the thrones and the flowers seemed to just grow as living columns up from the floor to support it.

As Freya took care of the decorating, Aphrodite took care of the couples. While both men were dressed exactly has they had been before, there was now a shine or almost a glow to their outfits. In a flash Demeter was dressed in long flowing robe of shimmering green and gold. Opals and yellow diamonds glittered off the fabric.

With a nod from Aphrodite Demeter's hair swept up into a crown of gold decorated with leaves and flowers made from the finest thinnest gold that Hephestus had ever hammered in his forge.

Aphrodite grinned when she was finished outfitting Demeter. Eris was a completely different affair of course. She tilted her head to the side, then grinned and waived her hand. The same dress appeared on Eris, with Major differences. First it was black, with diamonds and blood red rubies sewn into the fabric. There was the faintest underlining color of blood red at the neck, sleeves and hem.

Next the dagger that Eris always wore had for a moment disappeared, but in that instant it was back in a new ruby and sapphire sheath, on a thin silver belt around her waist. Her long black hair remained free but was crowned with a cornet of fine silver and diamonds.

Freya pulled at Aphrodite's hand and whispered into her ear. The love goddess grinned at each other and then with the wave of Freya's hand the sapphires and some of the diamonds were replaced with black jett from Asgard. An instant later Freya created two matching sets of bouquets, one white, one red, which appeared in the brides' hands.

Erin shocked and amused kissed Cupid and took his place at Jett's side. Ares stood, crossed the temple and stood next to his sister.

Persephone smiling from ear to ear kissed her husband and coming done from the dais placed herself next to her mother. Joxer smiled and walked over and took his place at Jace's side.

Hera smiled at them all.

"Who stands witness for these Goddess for the marriage rite?" she asked.

"I stand for my mother, the goddess Demeter." Replied Persephone.

"I stand for my sister, the Goddess Eris." Replied Ares.

"Who stands for these immortals in the marriage rite?" Hera asked next.

"I stand for the immortal Jett." Replied Strife.

"I stand for the immortal Jace." Replied Joxer smiling at both of his brothers.

"Join hands." Hera commanded the couples. The two couples did so and she tied their joined hands with a thin fine golden rope that she called out of thin air.

"Do you Demeter and Eris consent to take these immortals as your consorts?" She asked.

"I do consent." Replied both Eris and Demeter.

"Do you Jett and Jace consent to take these goddess' Demeter and Eris as consorts?" Hera asked slowly.

"I do consent." Respond both men.

At astonished gasp from most present Zeus rose standing next to his wife intoned "I witness these unions. Consort to Consort let them be one." And with that he laid one hand on the rope tying Demeter and Jace and the other on the rope tying Eris and Jett. The ropes seemed to turn white then disappeared into the skin of the two couples.

"Let it be recorded that the marriages of Demeter and Jace and that of Eris and Jett have been formally and dually recorded into the official halls of the records of Olympus." She intoned to Hermes who now had extra stylus' going to keep up with the proceedings.

She turned at smiled at the newlyweds. "You may kiss now if you wish." She said but at the word kiss both couples were already deep into a major lip lock. Hera smiled and glanced over at her husband who grinned back.

There was applause from most of the room and the two couples and their witnesses started to move away from the thrones to celebrate when Erin discovered that his feet had been cemented to the floor.

"And where do you think you're going?" Came Zeus' low growl.

FIFTY TWO

"And where do you think you're going?" Came Zeus' low growl.

Cupid was at Erin side in the next moment. He was prepared to defend Erin against whatever was wrong doing that Zeus was considering accusing of him of.

"He didn't do it." Cupid started hotly.

"Didn't he?" Zeus asked with a look of intense concentration on his face.

"No, He didn't!" Cupid rejoined hotly. "So what ever you're cooking up you can just forget it. I won't let you…"

"On the contrary." Zeus silenced Cupid objections "I can assure you that he did. And what's more YOU were in on it. MY Royal Inquisitor is holding the proof in his arms." Zeus informed them both loftily.

Joxer, who was still holding Bliss, caught on very quickly and moved to Erin's side with Bliss. Ares only chuckled and moved to his son's side.

It took Erin a minute to catch up. (Hey he's just been dead for two years, give the deity a break would you.)

Then he figured it out.

Erin turned white, Ok whiter then he normally was.

"Now just wait a minute." Erin spluttered to no one in particular.

"No. Now." Replied Zeus turning to smile as Hera, who was all for it and smiling back at him.

"Right now?" Cupid asked eagerly.

"Right Now. Bit overdue in my opinion don't you think Dear? Really twenty seven years is a bit long to be engaged don't you think." Hera replied with a smile moving to stand before the couple under the canopy.

Erin turned to Cupid, who was grinning madly at him. "Cupe." Erin asked his questions burning out of his eyes.

"Yes, love." Cupid replied and reached up to place one hand on that beloved cheek, smiling at him.

That was it. That was all that Cupid said and then he took Erin's hand and turned them both to face their Grandmother who was smiling down at them.

"Now, who stands for the God Cupid in this marriage right." Hera asked.

"His mother Aphrodite and I do." Replied Ares.

"And who stands for the god Erin?" Hera asked next.

"I Joxer of Corinth," Joxer started but was broken in by a small, "And Me too! Me stand for Daddy and Papa." from Bliss assured Hera. Who smiled back at Bliss and said "I thought you might do just that." She assured the little God with a smile.

Hera created a yet another rope of golden this one had a streak of pink down the center.

Hera glanced at it the shot a questioning look over at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite smiled and replied, "I put a true love binding on it." She explained.

Hera smiled and looked to the two grooms.

"Do you understand what this means and consent to it?" Hera asked.

Erin turned whiter if that was possible and replied meekly. "I do."

Cupid then glanced over at Erin. "Breathe love." Cupid commanded then turning his face to Hera "I do." He stated firmly. Hera smiled at them.

"Join hands." Hera commanded the couple. The two men did so and she tied their joined hands with the thin fine golden and pink rope.

"Do you Cupid consent to take Erin as your offical consort?" She asked.

"I do consent." Replied both Cupid.

"Do you Erin consent to take Cupid as your offical consort?" Hera asked him with a smile.

"I do consent." Erin breathed out in a rush of expelled air.

Zeus then rose and moved forward.

"I witness the Joining of Cupid, God of Passion, House of Love and Erin God of Mischief, House of War. Their binding are set against time and space, true love to true love, never to be broken, I so witness this rite." Zeus intoned. This time he placed his hands over those of both Cupid and Erin and the rope flashed a brilliant white, then a clear brilliant red before being absorbed into the skin of both men.

"You may kiss." Hera told the two.

Shyly, almost as if each one was worried that they would either disappear or faint, they hesitantly kissed under the purple canopy.

The next instant the temple was full of shouts of joy and laughter as the three couples were toasted and cheered.

FIFTY THREE

"And the pink goes on… and the pink goes on…"

The official inquiry into Aphrodite's pink, now a royal inquisition to the actions of the Norse god Loki AKA the BPB had turned into a wedding reception.

The party was going well, and everyone was enjoying himself or herself.

Well almost everyone.

In the quarter of a candle mark since the end of Erin and Cupid's, Jace and Demeter's and Jett and Eris' weddings, there had been laughter and tears and the occasional small explosion. Various alcoholic beverages had been called into existence; a strange box had appeared and started producing music, without musicians. Presents were appearing out of thin air for the couples and the babies who soon would be arriving, All in all, there was quite a lot going on and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Joxer who had been holding Bliss had released the little winged one to his two fathers who were now dancing with their son. Which was a good thing because he was awfully tired again, he wanted nothing more than to lay down and take a nap. But he couldn't something was wrong and no one else seemed to notice.

Loki was still sitting in his comfy chair. Still looking pleased with himself.

Joxer was getting more and more concerned and tired as time went on. Not that he wasn't pleased, you understand, one of his favorite gods was back, married to the love of his life and the little son that he didn't know that was his was now his. Then there were his brothers. Jace was over the moon, Demeter was talking to him, (among other things) and they were expecting a baby. The same could be said for Jett, although Eris had never banished him he was just so happy he glowed. Joxer shook his head they would both be insufferable for at least a month.

"You'll both be insufferable for at least a month." He had told them both not less than a tenth of a candle mark ago. His brothers had both laughed pound him on the shoulders and returned to their new brides for more toasting, feasting and warming up for the 'what not' that would obviously happen later.

The Norse gods were getting into the swing of things. There were presents being handed out left and right. It was all very pleasant. Zeus had called up Ambrosia and formally handed it to both brides. Who downed the food of the Gods with smiles and hand holding from their new husbands, who realized that their children would with this act of generosity on Zeus' part be full Gods when they were born. Freya was putting some kind of extra health spells on both mothers. Poseidon and Njiod were trying to out do each other by creating cradles out of huge seashells. Neither minded nor cared that they looked rather dangerous and that no parent in their right mind would ever put their child into either of them. In fact the whole room was going baby happy and spinning a little.

Joxer had been dizzy and tired for a little while now. However that was not what was troubling him. There were two things really. The first he easily identified. But the second, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was wrong, very wrong with this picture. The column that he was leaning on went pink.

"What's wrong?" Came the calm and deep voice of the god he had worshiped his whole life from behind him.

Joxer turned with a start and nearly fell over when he realized that Ares was smiling at him. He was so handsome and he had the nicest smile when he used it made him just stop and stare at him with a goofy grin on his face. Which of course made all of his other automatic bodily functions, like balance and breathing stop too.

Ares caught Joxer before he could fall to far and set him back to lean on the column again. Really, he couldn't understand why this kept happening. Maybe he would have Ace check on him later after all this was all over Joxer seemed ok but then just kept tripping up like this. It was very strange. That and Joxer was still grinning at him. Rather disconcerting, nice but disconcerting.

"What's wrong?" Ares asked again, and Joxer seemed to jump back into his brain and the goofy grin was replaced by a real smile.

"Wrong? Why do you think something is wrong?" Joxer asked back at Ares with some interest.

Ares glanced for the barest moment at the pink column behind him and said rather blandly, "Oh I have a six sense about something like that. Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to get out the big guns?"

"Big guns? What are big guns?" Joxer asked confused.

"Never mind." Ares grinned at him. "Just answer the question."

"What Ques…" Joxer started but realized what Ares was asking, really having him that close was starting to mess up his thinking. "Oh that question. Well two things really. First the council still hasn't agreed to what form of reparations that Asgard will make to Olympus and second. I' don't know, something's wrong but I cant figure out what, I can't concentrate with all this noise and and ..." Joxer glance around he didn't want to confess that he just wanted to take a nap to the God of War. He would never live it down. What fell into his line of vision was worse then telling Ares the truth.

Three different gods were currently doing the rumba. Ok it was Zeus, Aphrodite and Freya. And having a grand old time it seemed. The rest of the room was doing various typed of dancing as they were bumping against each other. Joxer gulped. It was getting harder to concentrate with Aphrodite bouncing like that, and Freya was worse. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate over the rather loud music. He wished it would be quiet so he could think.

Suddenly there was complete silence.

Joxer glanced up confused. He could see everyone partying but there was no sound from any of them. He looked over at Ares who was still smiling at him and Joxer almost fell over again. Ares just grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Thanks Ares, now I can concentrate." Joxer smiled happily up at his favorite person and turning so he couldn't see the party, thus not be distracted by it, slid down the column and started to think the problem out.

'Cute, smart and totally clueless.' Ares thought to himself, then smiled, leaned against the column and guarded the new God.

Joxer on the other hand was working out what was bother him.

First were the reparations that Asgard must pay Olympus. That wasn't so bad. Ares promised that they always worked out that kind of thing. So he wouldn't have to worry about that too much.

But Loki smiling.

Joxer glanced over at that Norse God in chains. Yes, he was still smiling which begged the question 'what was he smiling about?' He would have to work that one out. And quickly he didn't know how long the Norse gods were going to remain here, or how long the party would go on.

Smiling. Ok smiling indicated that he Loki was not to upset with the actions of the other Gods so far. So that meant that things or the actions of the other gods involved were…were what? Here there would be two choices. Actions were transpiring that were either going a direction that he 'hoped' they would, or in a direction he 'planned'. But in this case neither of those options worked. He could have 'hoped' that he had been discovered. Ok that one was a possibility but really he didn't think so. Loki had been too careful in covering his track for what at least four years now to 'hope' that someone would pick up on them. No Loki tended to be a person that 'planned' what was going to happen next. He might have to roll with changes in the plan, like when he realized that Cupid loved Erin, or that Erin was pregnant with Bliss. No, Loki was just too careful for 'hoping' that someone would catch him. 'Planned' worked, almost. Loki had been successful in first taking over one of the major Olympians in such a way that would not arouse suspicion. Next there was the business of covering his tracks, by laying the foundations for Psyche to take the fall when the plan was discovered. When the plan was discovered, _or if_ the plan was discovered. Everything Loki had done were layers upon layers of lies and plans, and counter plans and counter lies, so in some respects the 'planned' option worked, but it didn't either. First there was the 'out' of his true nature from the BPB. There was no way he could have 'hoped' that would have happened or 'planned' it either. Second he had been completely surprised and annoyed when he had been revealed.

Third if he had 'planned' this 'take over' of Olympus, then why had he freaked and zapped himself when he found out that the Norse Gods were coming? IF Loki had planned this whole mess he would not have objected, or worried or been the least bit concerned about Odin and the rest of the Norse coming wouldn't he? Fourth, there was the reaction from the Norse gods. From what Joxer could see Odin and Tyr would have declared out and out war, none of this crush kill, destroy, divide and conquer from with that Loki had said was his plan. Loki said. So here was one crux of the problem, nothing that came out of Loki's mouth could be trusted. Couple that with Odin and the rest of the Norse had been just as confused and in the dark about this apparent 'take over' as the Olympians were, so they weren't behind his actions. No, 'planned' didn't work either and 'take over' was not in the Norse game plan either. So 'planned' didn't work. But what did that leave? Maybe there was a third option. Maybe not 'hoped; or 'planned', maybe 'influenced'? Maybe Loki was directing things, twisting actions and situations to fit his needs. Providing situations that he could manipulate for his own ends, to suit his own purposes. Now that fit. He was making things happen for a reason. Having a plan but adapting to fit circumstances, and creating circumstances that would suit his own ends or reasons. 'Now I just have to figure out was the reason is.' Joxer asked himself.

Joxer reached up and rubbed his eyes, closing them with a deep sigh. He was so tired. He would just rest for a minute or two then get back to work. He felt strong arms go around himself and leaned him backwards. He felt the strong chest that pulsed warmth, safety and a sense of home that he was pulled back onto. His head turned onto a solid shoulder, he took a deep breath of leather and cinnamon and fell fast asleep.

Ares looked done at Joxer "Smart, cute, totally clueless." He repeated to himself with a grin.

FIFTY FOUR

Aphrodite was doing the rumba with Zeus and Freya when she felt the Pink shift. She glanced over and watched as Joxer turned the column behind him Pink. She grinned. When the dance finished she sent Zeus back to Hera with a wave, then stopped at the refreshment table picking up a chilled goblet of wine and Freya. Cup in hand and Norse Goddess of love at her side she started over toward the two Gods one of whom was quickly falling asleep in the others arms.

Freya Aphrodite's Norse opposite didn't like to mince words. 'You know 'Dite that Brother of yours' is Totally Clueless. I mean his is Smart, Cute, A Hunk in Black Leather, although I must admit that the Official Red Leather outfit looks way hot, but he is TOTALLY CLUELESS."

"Tell me about it." Aphrodite agreed with her. "I'm going give a him a day or two to get his courage up and do something, but if not … I swear I'm going to unleash Cupid and Erin on the pair of them. I mean I knew about Joxie when he was born but poor Ares didn't even find out about Joxie until he was five. Dedication ceremony at his temple in Corinth." Aphrodite explained interrupting herself, at which Freya nodded. "But then nothing. I mean how dense can the big lug be? The other two brothers are in major cuddles with intimate family relations of his, all ready to joined the family, which they just did. But did he get a clue? Hello. Idiot didn't even realize his feelings, or why he's been checking up on the little one for his entire life till this afternoon. IF Joxie hadn't almost got toasted this afternoon…" She sighed. "'Really, even Hera guessed and she had only just met Joxie, and knew him for three or four minutes MAX." She gave another sigh. "Smart, cute and Totally Clueless, the pair of them. Joxie is worst in his own way. Shy! I don't' know where he gets it from, neither of his brothers are that way. Joxer knows he's in love with Ares, but to cover it he pretends he's chasing this totally loser of a blond. He doesn't even LIKE blondes." Aphrodite unburned herself at last and confided in Freya knowing she would never reveal a professional confidence.

Aphrodite and Freya were not the only ones starting to notice the pair of gods entwined in each other's arms.

Within a heart beat or two there were four shadows over Ares as Jett and Jace and Eris and Demeter surrounded him.

He smiled up at them all and before Jett and Jace could ask he explained. "Completely exhausted from growing the stuff." Both Goddess giggled and Jace and Jett looked put out till Eris explained. "When a God is very, very young, just like all babies, they fall asleep quite often. They need their rest. That's why Bliss keeps nodding off. Joxer is the same."

Both brothers sighed a note of relief.

It was short lived.

"Umm Ares?" Eris asked. "Why is that column pink?"

"Because your new hubbies' baby bro there is still worried about something." Aphrodite supplied for Ares before he could explain to the foursome standing around them. She continued when he opened his mouth again. "As soon as he wakes up he'll have turn his brain back to the question and figure out what is bothering him. Until then, and because he is a new-ish God, he that doesn't even realize he is one yet, well the best guess is that is sub-conscious is mirroring my warning alert system, because he hasn't figured out his own. One that just says 'Hi I'm Joxer, Royal Inquisitor of the Pantheon of Olympus and I'm Worried." Aphrodite finished.

The rest of the party was just was just starting to realize that two of the couples that were celebrating were not at the center of attention. The parties were then looking around for them and spotted them by the pink column.

Where the Royal Inquisitor was fast asleep and in the arms of the Olympian God of War.

Hera and Odin, who were finishing a very complicated and interacted dance that had Zeus' blood pressure and jealousy factors up by several points, wandered over. As they got there Hera created a cool drink and handed it to Odin who was slightly out of breath.

"Odin Dear." Hera said with a smile and handed him the drink.

"Thank you My Dear." Odin replied a little breathlessly. Quaffing it he then turned to Hera and said "So, what's all this then?" He said looking around.

Most in the group looked at each other. Then looked back at Odin with a sort of how do we begin to explain sort of look on their faces. Aphrodite took her shot.

"It's like this; This is Joxer, the Official Royal Inquisitor for Olympus. And he is the one realized that Loki was the one responsible. So, at the moment. Well, it's well it's…" Aphrodite looked at Odin he was smiling at her so she continued. "Joxer thinks that something else is at work here. We are just waiting for him to well wake up tell us what it is." She finished with a matching smile.

Odin stopped smiling. Most in the group did too.

"How would you Know what he is thinking and Why would he think that."

"Because," Hera started with a smile, totaling disarming the Norse God, "Aphrodite says so, I believe her, besides, something must be wrong, or else the column which is currently holding up both my Son and The Royal Inquisitor is wouldn't be Pink. This of course indicates that something somewhere is rather out of kilter. Don't you agree dear." Finished Hera with a loving smile as a thoroughly jealous Zeus came hurrying up.

Zeus was totally disarmed when his wife smiled at him and snuggled up to his side.

Cupid, Erin, Bliss and wander over at his point because Bliss wanted to know if his Joxie was ok.

A moment later Tyr joined the group as well and asked "Any idea when Joxer will wake up?" He did have a small war that he needed to check up on.

Odin and Zeus looked at each other and shrugged, turned to Ares indicated with a shake of his head that he had no idea. Odin and Zeus looked back at Tyr and shrugged again.

"I'm a wake, I'm just resting my eyes." Replied Joxer.

"You couldn't have told me?" Ares inquired testily.

"I didn't want to have to move if I did." Came Joxer's honest reply.

With that he opened his eyes and stood up. Everyone started talking all at once, all of it at Joxer.

Joxer was bombarded with questions from all sides. Ares having risen with him could feel the confusion, and panic start to roll off the overwhelmed young God. Which in turn started to anger him greatly.

Joxer unconsciously realizing that the energy rolling off Ares was leading up to a major explosion were emanating from the Greed God of War, made his presence felt and started to herd the various God, goddess and Immortals like cats way from the volatile War God. With quick, "Perhaps Lady Hera What we need is a good feast while we consider all the implications, of the Norse God Loki's actions and well isn't having a welcoming feast for visiting dignitaries ummm normal?" Joxer asked Hera with a major look of panic on his face.

Hera took her cue from Joxer and was off and running.

"Excellent suggestion and you are quite right Joxer Dear. We must have a formal reception for our guests and we'll combine it with the formal announcements of the weddings." replied Hera and with a wave of her hand Aphrodite's temple was transformed for the third time that day.

FIFTY FIVE

Joxer watched as Hera's wave did more than just redecorate the temple in Thrace.

It transformed it.

Now there were no more columns cluttering up the space or holding up the roof, for there was no roof. Instead there was an open sky. With much more space to work, Hera's second wave made the thrones on the dais disappear and instead there appeared a long table with seven high back stone chairs. The three in the center were slightly larger, grander and obviously for Zeus, Odin and herself. On either side of the three main chairs there two sets of chairs for Hades & Persephone, and Poseidon & Nijord. Appropriate motifs of geometric pattern or shells indicated which side the couples were to sit down at.

It was when the four Royal Families sat down, that Joxer was really impressed. At once the first table covered itself with Royal Purple. Behind the thrones four purple banners appeared showing Four Crowns, Olympus, Asphodel, Oceanus and Asgard in gold. The golden crowns appeared again within purple shields on the brilliant white tablecloth that seemed to flow over the top of the table under the plates, flatware and goblets that began popping into existence.

The walls of the temple were then covered with tapestries that seemed to glow and move in the light. The light seemingly came from nowhere yet the room was lit as if it were the nicest soft afternoon tea time light. Banners of white and yellow and pink and gold ran themselves across the opening that use to be a roof and seem to hang suspended from the air.

The cavernous main area of the temple now contained a pentagon shape line of small tables. The Royal Table on the raised dais being the smallest side of the pentagon with these smaller tables fanning out to the walls a then back out towards the temple entrance. Each table could seat two or three people comfortably. There was a wide walkway space down the center of the tables on the main floor. A red carpet rolled itself out of thin air, down the walkway created in the center of the four sides of the pentagon starting at the temple door and ended at the Royal table. The whole arrangement was created so everyone in the room could see and be seen by everyone else.

The present members of the assembly simply went forward bowed to Zeus, Hera and Odin and then selected tables to sit down at. As they did so, their chairs and the tables themselves molded to fit needs or Joxer noted, reflect the personality or position of the person being seated.

The three newly married couples sat down together and their table turned white and gold with a white canopy appearing over them. Bliss' highchair popped in next to his father's chairs and covered itself with a canopy of gold.

Freya joined Aphrodite and Hephestus bowing to the main table. The table that they selected turned a pretty pink and sky grey color.

Hermes and Hermod were next in line to bow to Odin and Zeus. Joxer was unsure why but when they sat down, their table turned into a black and white checkerboard design. They then fell over themselves going, vrummm, vrummmm. This dream was getting strange, Joxer thought with a sigh.

The final couple of gods to take their bows were Norse. The stately, Heimdall and the silent God that Joxer still hadn't heard named yet, sat down. They picked the table halfway from the dais, close to the archway where the rainbow bridge waited. This table like the all the others covered itself automatically, halve of it was a multicolored rainbow the other halve turned a clear sky blue with a white owl for a crest on it. Behind it on the banners hanging there the motifs were repeated.

Someone, Joxer had no idea who, had even taken the trouble to zap up a pink table, chains and all for Loki and moved him to a small alcove behind the left-hand wing of tables. From where Joxer was standing it was clear that Loki was being covered by the right hand side of the room and that those closest to him on the left, namely Hephestus, and even Hades could swing into action if he tried anything.

Ares touched his arm and Joxer followed Ares to the center of the room where he along with the Norse God Tyr bowed to the monarchs. Joxer then followed Ares and Tyr to the first table on the right wing. This table was directly to the right of the Monarchs of Olympus and Asgard were sitting at. The table covered itself with Royal Purple when Ares sat down. Joxer realized with a start that of course the first table on the right would be saved for Ares. Of course it would cover itself with Royal Purple, Ares was Heir the Throne of Olympus, Crown Prince of Olympus, God of War, he was willing to bet that there was a cornet in gold on the front too. Joxer, glanced at the banner on the wall behind them, a gold cornet on a purple field waved in the slight breeze. Joxer became very shaky at that point and didn't sit as much as plop down into the chair next to Ares.

"It's ok,' Ares patted him on the arm, 'the feast will start almost immediately. No speeches, just a list of introductions and most everyone is already here. Dad made a rule the last time someone tried to give speeches. They ran on for three days and everyone started to faint from hunger." Ares, who missed the point entirely, assured the stunned looking young god beside him, assuming that hunger was making him shaky.

Joxer smiled back faintly. He was in love with Ares, who was the God of War, who just happened to be the Heir to the Throne of Olympus. It was totally pointless to even think about any kind of relationship with him. Nightmare; that was this was a nightmare. That was the only explanation for this one. He was toast; It was either that or Morpheus was out somewhere partying with his mind and having a grand old time of it to boot.

Joxer watched half heartily, as those present settled into their chairs and Zeus rose from his. Those in the room muttered themselves into silence.

"I call to all the Gods of Olympus to appear. We Welcome this day our Guests from Asgard and present them with this Feast in their honor. Let all present themselves and welcome them as I your King do." Zeus sat back down. Hermes got up and after making a few more vrummmm, vrummm, sounds at Hermod, who was trying to hold in 'his' giggles, he took his place at the entrance to the temple and sighed loudly.

What followed was the quick and dirty version of Musical Chairs.

God and Goddesses alike started popping in at the entrance to Aphrodite's temple, there Hermes did this whole announcers thing, stating the god or goddess' name, rank and serial number, or well whatever. The God or Goddess would saunter, wander, dash, prance, skip, dance or stomp up to the main table bow to Zeus, then Odin, say hello and go pick a table to be bored at. Which is where the musical chairs came in because if someone else came in and had seniority over the person who got there first, the first god or goddess would sigh get-up and move to some other table. Athena was the worst because she wanted to sit in this one spot and just waited patiently till Artemus got the message and moved.

There were a few notable exceptions.

When Ace was announce he walked straight up to the head table bowed low and said that he was very glad the visitors had come but he was needed urgently by a patient, and that neither he nor his patient namely Apollo could attend. So might Apollo and He be excused from the feast? Odin and Zeus both nodded and he winked out.

Psyche appeared next and also asked for, and was granted an exception from attending and she too quietly disappeared when it was granted.

After all the various gods and goddess appeared that were going to appear or came and left as the case might be, Zeus stood up and said "Let the Feast Begin." And food started popping in from all over the place.

Joxer found his plate loaded down with all his favorite foods and seeing how the last thing he remembered eating was nearly at the mid-day, and even thought he knew this was all some weird nightmare his dream body told him he was starved. He fell on his food like starved kid. He tried to slow down but he was just so hungry. He couldn't believe he was this hungry in a dream but he felt he hadn't eaten in a week. After his first bout of hunger was assuaged he paused with a cup of something pink to his lips when he spotted Loki.

Loki was smiling. Again.

Joxer finished the movement of the cup of pink stuff to his lips and downed the cup, returned it to the table and started to study Loki. Loki and that darn smile of his going at full volume at the moment. Then he started to wonder what Loki was smiling about this time. He knew that maybe, just maybe Loki was making things happen for a reason, that he had plan, adaptive to fit circumstances, with variations of circumstances that would suit his own ends or reasons. So what was he smiling about now? Or better yet, what he was smiling AT? Joxer followed the Norse god's line of vision and saw Athena.

Athena on the other hand wasn't even paying any attention to Loki she was looking at the silent Norse God who was sitting next to Heimdall. The silent God next to Heimdall was in turn was staring directly at Athena. Joxer watched the both of them for a few minutes. Looking first at Athena then back to the silent Norse God. His brain raced.

Joxer looked down and his plate, and started to move peas around. Very quickly.

He didn't even notice when they turned pink.

'Uh Oh.' Said Jett to Eris with at smile.

"What?" she asked back.

"Jox has gone into full thinking mode again." Replied Jett who for some reason was suddenly wondering why her left earlobe was so enticing, then stopped wondering and started to nibble on it.

"Should I warn Ares?" She asked very breathlessly?

"Hmm Hmmm." Replied Jett and started to suckle the lope in question.

*Ares, love, watch out your little one he's thinking again. * was all that Eris was able to send to her brother through their link before blocking him out completely and concentrating on her new husband.

*Ares, love, watch out your little one, he's thinking again. * Was all that Ares go through his link with his sister when he felt her defensive walls go up.

Ares alarmed looked over at his sister only to discover her in a deep clinch with her new husband. He smiled at the couple then looked over at Joxer would was currently sorting pea's around his plate as fast as he could. Pink peas, Ares shuttered, refused to consider the consequences of that that continued to eat and watch Joxer at the same time.

Ares couldn't make heads or tails of what Joxer saw in those groupings of pink peas but wasn't going to ask him about it. He had been warned before about bothering Joxer while he was in deep thought mode.

Tyr at this point noticed the furious pink pea pushing. Pink Peas. 'Must be a Greek God thing' he thought to himself and wisely didn't ask about that. Instead he said "So, what is that all about?" He asked Ares point at Joxer with the tip of his knife. He then cut up and started to eat the next course of food, in this case rare roast beast.

"Oh, Joxer in his thinking mode." Ares replied spearing a hunk of the roast beast from the tray that had appeared on the table and tipping it onto his plate. "He's worry on a problem out, he'll just sit and think, ask a question or two, sit, think some more, till he figures it out, then all Tartarus will break out, pass the gravy will you?"

"Sure," Tyr replied handing the required food over. "What problem? You know that sounds just like…" Tyr began when Joxer suddenly interrupted him.

"Ares, who is that Norse God sitting next to Heimdall?" Joxer demanded half pointing at the Norse God clad in armor, a fine sword at his side.

"Vidar" Tyr replied for Ares. 'He's the God of Nature's Quiet Power, handy chap to have around. Doesn't talk much but when he does, watch out." Finished Tyr who then finished his sentence with quaffing his drink.

Joxer when back to looking at his collection of peas on his plate, ignoring the two Gods beside him. He started moving peas around with his knife even faster. After a moment or two he stopped and just stared at the plate.

Tyr looked at Ares and nodded at Joxer with his head. Ares, glanced at the thin young god beside him, looked back at Tyr and shrugged his shoulders. They both went back to their dinners. Joxer kept looking at the pink peas.

The flow of polite small talk floated over Joxer who was deep in though. Zeus thinking that this would be a good time for a little background music waived his hand, but instead of the Muses he had called for the Rice University marching band playing Louie Louie showed up instead. That did get Joxer to look up, but he just checked that Loki was still smiling, Vidar was still looking at Athena and that Athena was still looking at Vidar. They were and he went back to his pink pea watching, not really seeing the marching band at all.

The Marching band was replaced by a small group of fairies with pink wings that proceeded to take up harps and begin playing. While not exactly the music of the gods it was a good deal quieter than the marching band had been so those attending let them get on with it.

The tumblers in Joxer's mind slowly began to settle into place. Each round cog or fact was then checked at each angle for accuracy and truth before it was placed in the 'known' pile. Then the pile of facts were placed out flat and pieced together like a child's puzzle the picture that was forming was so wild that Joxer pulled all the pieces out and started over. Getting the same thing, the second, third and fourth time. He then went back and rechecked all his little pink cogs, i.e. facts again, to insure that he had not missed anything and restarted. It was the same picture for the fifth time.

He was doomed. This nightmare was getting very very bad and he would very much like Gabby to twist his nose soon, waking him up and get him out of it. Nothing happened. Joxer glanced over at where Morpheus was sitting, but he was in a deep discussion with Erin about something. Yep, he had pissed off someone, somewhere and this was a nightmare. He was toast and he knew he was going to get stuck finishing the nightmare all the way to the end. Joxer sighed. Life was so not fair and neither was this nightmare.

Ares noticed the miserable look on Joxer's face and frowned himself.

"What's wrong." He asked quietly to Joxer who had now stabbed a hunk of roast beast and was viscously cutting it into small bits then biting the bits off his fork somewhat haphazardly.

Joxer glanced up from his second helpings. "I figured out why Loki is smiling." He replied unhappily.

"But that is good news, isn't it?" Tyr interjected.

Joxer shrugged. He really didn't want to be around for the finish of this nightmare.

The Fates had other plans. The three women were sitting at a small table grinning from ear to ear and popping popcorn into the air and catching it in their mouths. Every now and then one of them would whoop, 'focus' and the three would dissolve into hysterics.

Zeus noticed and seeing how everyone was about finished with the feast any way, set away the pink fairies and clapped for attention.

"Now that everyone has been fed and watered, we must get down to business. As many of you know today Aphrodite went Pink.' There was a quiet rumbling of assent to this statement from the attending gods and goddess. When it died away, Zeus continued. "The cause of the pink has been shown to be that the Norse God Loki has the committed following crimes against the Olympian Pantheon.

Invade the mind of an Olympian God, namely Apollo.

As Apollo, interfered with the course of three couples, no sorry make that four, possibly more. (No I'm not going to name them and their titles we'd be here all night, Zeus muttered testily.)

Interfered with the natural birth of the God Bliss from his father Erin God of Mischief. (Gasps went up on that one, followed by a crowing Mine as Bliss hugged his Daddy Strify tight.)

Caused the death of a God Namely the God Erin, of Mischief, House of War (The gasp became down right nasty rumbling at this point and Zeus hurried on.)

And finally he continued in this fashion inflicting numerous brain clouds on gods and goddess to keep his involvement in these matters a secret.

At this point the angry buzzing around the temple swelled almost to a crescendo. And most if not all of the Norse gods began to look a little worried. But Zeus, banged his fist on the main table and demanded quiet so the rumblings fell sharply way.

"We have spoken to our counter parts in the Norse Pantheon, and I am happy to report that Loki undertook these actions without the knowledge, consent or approval of the Norse Pantheon.' There were exclamations of pleasure at this. 'Furthermore; The Norse Pantheon as recognized that the God Loki has committed these offenses against our Pantheon and are prepared to offer repartitions to us for these crimes." This last statement was met with polite applause.

"Indeed, it seems that Loki's actions were simple mischief making without any thought furthering any plan or position of the Norse Pantheon." Zeus looked to Odin who with a vigorous nod confirmed just that. "So we will have a great deal to talk about in the coming days to to to." Zeus' voice trailed off.

During Zeus's last speech, Joxer stood up, nervously straightened his new clothes (Really this was one of the best parts of this nightmare.) and moved to stand in front of Zeus and the rest of the royal table. He bowed after Zeus had spluttered to a halt and waited to be recognized.

"We recognize, Joxer Our Royal Inquisitor." Zeus informed those Gods and Goddess in the assemble who did not know who Joxer was. "You have discovered the cause for Aphrodite's Pink. We thank you. I take it you have more to add?" Zeus trailed off again leaving Joxer to explain himself.

"Oh no. Not again." Moaned Hades. "Well, it's better than being a whale." Replied Njord but one look from Zeus and Odin silenced the two gods. Zeus motioned for Joxer to proceed.

"Yes sir." Joxer replied smile and then hurried on. 'While I did discover the cause for Aphrodite's Pink, I did not discover the reasons behind the God Loki's actions. I thought for a little while that he had indeed been sent by the Norse Pantheon to seize control of Olympus, but two factors revealed my hypothesis to be incorrect. First, are the assurances from the Norse Pantheon, they had 'misplaced' Loki for some time it seems and that they did not condone Loki's actions. Secondly, had he truly wanted to seize control he first logical choice for a God to take over would have been your Heir, Ares God of War, but he attacked Apollo. Which was strange, unless he wanted to be in a position not to take over but to influence and direct. You will admit that Apollo is more involved with the day to day information flow of Olympus that the Ares is. However my real point is that the God Loki did commit these actions, not to overthrow Olympus, but with the intent of furthering a very singular cause for the Norse Pantheon."

Odin reared out of his chair ready to due battle with the young impudent God, but was stopped by to things, namely Hera hauling his butt back down into his chair and Joxer who was totally ignoring him.

Joxer was in fact walking over to the chained god Loki who was still smiling. "When did you figure it out?" he asked conspiratorially.

Loki looked back at the young Olympian and his smile grew wider. "You catch on quick. I like you. You must get it from her side of the family. I figured it out about twenty years ago. And you?"

"Oh just a few minutes. You know that they are going to punish you for this. I can't get you out of the fact that you sicd Callesto on Erin, or' Joxer glanced over at the little god, 'moved Bliss, he could have been hurt badly." He amended quickly.

Loki just shrugged. "I was flying by the seat of my pants about that time. Nothing seemed to be working. No one got it at all. Look at them, bunch of…It took 'You' to figure it out. Let em do their worst, what can they do? Lock me up? I can get out of just about anything they think up."

Joxer just shook his head and "You must really like him, to do this for him. Don't you?"

"Ja." Reply Loki. "He's one of the only Norse that I can count on. I had to help." Loki finished and crossing his arms over his chest sat back and grinned at Joxer, as if to say, Ok you explain it to them. I'm just going to sit here and enjoy the show.

Joxer shrugged and moved to the small table where Aphrodite, Hephestus and Freya were sitting. He leaned over and spoke quietly to both Aphrodite and Freya. The two Goddess looked at Joxer like he was mad.

"Please." He asked.

With some trepidation the two Goddess stood up and closed their eyes. As one they both paled and their eyes snapped open and they started shouting at each other and Joxer.

(The resulting exclamations that the two Goddess uttered were censored from this fic as a little to violent for the PG rate on this piece. Sorry Folk.)

"STUPID IDIOTS." As one the two love goddess shouted the last words of their tirades together and looked pissed. Very pissed even Joxer took a step back when they turned and looked at him. "Do something." Aphrodite snapped at Joxer who smiled and nodded at her. He was not going to argue with a Goddess on a rip. "Or I will." Said a feral sounding Freya. Ok, make that two Goddess on a rip.

At this point Zeus and Odin both yelled "JOXER!" And he winced.

"I demand" the pair of them began.

"He's MY Royal Inquisitor!", Zeus shouted at Odin.

"YA but that's my God of Mischief he's flirting with." Retorted Odin. At the word flirting Ares growled sorta and before anyone could do anything more damaging Joxer moved to the center of the temple and said simply. "I can explain." Which shut everyone up.

Joxer sighed and walked over to Vidar. The handsome Norse God was stoically looking straight ahead, his sword and battle gear shining in the unnatural light of the temple.

"Do you still love her?" Joxer asked the silent God.

Vidar said nothing but this was normal, not speaking in public. Joxer shrugged. And crossed the temple to the table where Athena sat just as stoically.

"Do you still love him?" Joxer tried again. But Athena was as silent at Vidar. And Joxer was losing his patience.

"Well really, one of you better start talking. Ok if you don't I will and I'm bound to get some of it wrong." Joxer stated firmly, and waited, then sighed as he started talking.

"You two were working together on something, a war or hammering out a dispute for the two Pantheons, it lead to understanding, then respect, then joy in the others company, then..." Joxer paused to give them time to insert anything, neither did.

Freya and Aphrodite then jumped it with their assessment of the situation. "Blasted idiots." Fumed Aphrodite.

"Who, them for walking way from each other or us for not realizing they are soul mates." Asked Freya stunning the room with this announcement.

Joxer smiled at the two love Goddess and continued. "But then something happened, something neither of you expected, I'm still not quite sure what, but it was it was enough to force the pair of you apart. There is no question that for the last what, thirty years of so Athena has been miserable. Every priest and priestess in your temples has commented on it."

Joxer looked over at the Norse contingent, "And Vidar?" he asked them.

Odin was the one who replied. "Yes, he as been quiet of late. I haven't heard him speak in what, twenty years?" He asked his gods and goddess at large.

"More like thirty or thirty one" answered Tyr realizing it for the first time.

At this point all in room had their attention focused on the pair of silent Gods.

"It was about five or six years ago, that was when Loki figured it out what ever 'it' was or is. He must have known that neither of you would change from the course of action that you selected. That's when he started this whole campaign to get the Norse contingency here. He knew Vidar would join them, if only to catch a glimpse of you, Lady Athena. And you, certainly chose your seat well, direct line of sight with Vidar. You both have been looking at each other for the last hour." Joxer finished.

He looked at both of them. Neither was moving an inch. He sighed. He was going to have to bring out the big guns. If only he could figure out what guns were.

"I really knew something was well not wrong but not completed finished when Loki wasn't too concerned about being caught. It was him smiling that started me thinking. The fact that he was smiling at the both of you was a major shove in the right direction. Add the fact that well, you weren't actually eating, or drinking or talking to anyone,' Joxer glanced at Vidar, 'just staring at each other, well it was rather obvious. Don't you think."

Again silence from the two gods in question. So Joxer turned to the royal table.

"Lord Zeus, Lord Odin what would have happened, thirty years ago, or even thirty five if, either of your court came to and said that they had found their soul mate and He was from Asgard or She was from Olympus?" Joxer asked quietly.

The Monarchs looked at Joxer, then each other with horror in their eyes.

"Total war." Came the cool quiet tones of Ares.

"Our Pantheons were having 'problems' then. We would have been at each other's throats in minutes." Agreed Tyr.

Joxer looked at the Prince's table. "They would have known this?" indicating Athena and Vidar. He asked for confirmation not really from the two War Gods but to drive the point home to the rest of the assembly. Both Ares and Tyr nodded.

"So to protect the ones they loved, the sacrificed whatever life they could have had together to protect both Pantheons. Didn't you.' Joxer demanded an answer from Athena walking over to her. She nodded and continued to look at Vidar. Joxer walked across the temple to Vidar. "Didn't you." He demanded again. Vidar mirrored Athena and nodded.

"The real clue was when I started to think about what Loki was doing all these years. Busting up couples that were meant to be together. How blatant could he be? He didn't realize that it would set off Aphrodite's Pink but it did. Then all he had to do was to play along with everything, continue the pretense of an attack on Olympus, and wait for the fireworks to go off. Well here they are."

Joxer looked at the silent two silent lovers.

"This is your best chance to present your case but if you don't speak up you are going to lose what might be your only chance for a ." Joxer spoke urgently to first one then the other, as it didn't seem to have any effect he sighed and walked back to the prince's table. Perhaps if he asked Ares… The gasp behind him made him whirl back to

watch as first Athena rose and then Vidar.

The two star crossed lovers walked out to the center of the empty space and met at the middle.

Vidar simply raised his hand and cupped Athena's cheek. "My love." He said in the quiet stillness of the temple.

Athena's hand covered his. "My heart." She responded.

All Tartarus broke out as the screaming shouting and applause filled the temple.

"I told you when he speaks All Ragnarok breaks out." Joxer heard Tyr comment to Ares.

"Yep, He'll worry on a problem out, he'll just sit and think, ask a question or two, sit, think some more, till he figures it out, then all Tartarus will break out." Ares agreed.

SIXTY

"Ladies?" Joxer asked politely.

A new round of giggles sounded through the temple.

"Ladies?" Joxer asked again.

The giggling increase in volume.

"LADIES, Please." Joxer finally stated very firmly.

Smothering their giggles at last, the six ladies turned a smiling sea of faces to Joxer.

Joxer smiled at the Fates and the Fates smiled back at him.

(Most of the gods and goddess' in the room at this point felt their skin crawl, and had an almost irresistible urge to scream 'No he's too young to die!' and duck for some reason.)

"I apologize for interrupting…" Joxer began only to be interrupted by the Fates and Norns who broke into explanations:

"It is in fact we who are interrupting You" explained." Urdur

"You are the Royal Inquisitor of the Greek Pantheon." Clotho assured him.

"An singular honor that the Norse Pantheon would be WISE to bestowing as well." Verdandi assured Joxer and looked over at Odin with a firm 'do it or things will get very bad very quickly' look in her eyes.

Odin rose, "I appoint and recognize Joxer as the Royal Inquisitor of the Norse Pantheon with all rights responsibilities and privileges that the position initials." Intoned the Norse god and he drank heavily from his drinking gourd and sat back down. Mutter, "Valhalla protect us." But so quietly only Zeus heard and nodded at him.

"So you see now only you can fully judge this matter." continued Lachesis as if Odin had not even been speaking.

"To find the complete truth." Commented Skuld.

"And to make the final judgment and compute the reparations on both sides." Finished Atropos.

Joxer and the rest of the assembly stared at the women in shock. Joxer was the first to move though. He was in an instant at the side of all the fates and Norns and hugging them fiercely. His thoughts spilling from his lips as he hugged them one and all.

"Oh thank you thank you. I was soo worried that well you know how they,' at this he indicated the Royal Table, " can get when they are in a mood and you know that if they didn't find an acceptable reparation then Tyr and Ares would have to fight to the death. Well you understand my concern. If this was a normal battle then Ares would win, hands down, no offence Tyr, but really we are dealing with two War Gods here. They would have killed each other then everyone would be sad. Erin just got his Uncle back; Ares just got his nephew not to mention his second lieutenant back. Eris his Mom would be totally unhappy which would mean that Jett would be unhappy and I hate for my brothers to be unhappy if you see what I mean. And then there was the whole question of Cupid and Bliss. Ballistic is word that comes to mind, bit to mild a word if you ask me, but then again. That's just a minor run down of what would happen on this side of the battle, I have no clue what would have happened to the Norse Pantheon, well I kinda do but not the big picture for some reason if you see what I mean. The repercussion of all of this would be so… taking care of the problem on the talking level is so much better, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Joxer finished in a rush hugging the giggling fates and Norns one more time for good measure.

"So. Where do I start?" Joxer asked them.

They giggled some more. Then looked over at him and said simply. "Start at the beginning." The others burst into more extensive howls and made their way back to seat at the side of the Rainbow Bridge.

Joxer smiled at the Fates and Norns as they made their way back to their seats. The giggle fest had not yet subsided and the six of them were currently sitting on the steps of the Rainbow Bridge and utterly failing to look serene and calm. One of the women would just start giggling and it would set the other off. Or someone would mutter a word or phrase and the howling would begin all over again.

Start at the beginning. The Fates and Norns had said thought Joxer. The beginning for him was the whole pink aura that had started this morning. Or maybe because it was a dream he should have clarified that to last night. Joxer sighed, suspecting that the real beginning was much further back.

First things first though. He walked over to Hermes and Hemdal. Joxer was once again thankful that the godly amount of alcohol that they had consumed had not impaired the magic stylus to taking down everything that was said. He picked up the stylus and asked it very politely if it would please start taking down all the information for the offical record. The stylus flew off his hand and poised ready to write over a magic parchment that never ran out of paper. Joxer glanced at the two gods, dead drunk and asleep in each other arms and walked back into the main part of the temple.

He walked over to the two gods that seemed to be the indirect cause of this mess;

Vidar and Athena were sitting next to each other just staring into each other's eyes. Holding each others hand. If they were communicating telepathically or not Joxer could not say nor was going to ask.

"Vidar, Athena, when did you first meet?" He asked as gently as he could.

"Two Thousand, One Hundred and Fifty Six Years." Athena replied coolly.

Joxer smiled.

"And how long have you two realized that you loved each other?" Joxer asked with a wry smile. He would have to very specific with these two to get honest answers.

"Two hundred, fifteen years, seven months, twelve days, six hours, and eighteen minutes ago. It was a Tuesday." Replied Vidar never taking his eyes from Athena.

Athena blushed. Joxer didn't ask why.

"So, I understand that 29 years ago both of you were involved in some type of negotiations with the major Pantheons. That the relations between Olympia and Norse were on a war footing. What was going on exactly?" At this Joxer moved his line of sight and thus this line of questioning to the Royal table.

Both Zeus and Odin were looking decidedly uncomfortable and studying the ceiling decorations, or in this case lack thereof, in Aphrodite's temple quite intently.

Hera on the other hand was not so reticent in her assessment of the situation.

"They were arguing over a human female." She growled, glancing at her husband and Odin with what could only be described as a look of complete contempt. She continued, when both men blushed. "and please don't go any further with 'THAT" "SHE" is NOT important. We all got dragged into it, when one of them, don't ask me who, started throwing THUNDERBOLTS around. One thing led to another, somebody got hurt and there we were inches away from a full fledged War." Olympian Queen related with deadly intensity. If the look of complete rage on her face was any indication Joxer didn't want to touch that one with a ten foot pole.

"So the news that Athena and Vidar were romantically involved would not have been well received?" Joxer asked.

"Honey any fraternization on either side would have been seen as an act of a complete and total traitor if you get my drift." Replied Freya with a pout.

"And both you and Aphrodite missed this, um..." Joxer didn't want to continue and possibly offend either love goddess. Aphrodite got him off the hook.

"Sorry to say it folks but 'this' couple came up on our blind side." Aphrodite remarked with a shrug. "I mean they are so deep dish even getting them in the same room was remarkable. Let alone speaking in front of witnesses. Good Job Loki!" Freya remarked ruefully to the chained Norse god.

Loki in turn waived merrily and settled back down into his rather ornate pink throne.

Joxer chuckled himself as he returned to the two silent gods, sitting so still next to each other.

"Knowing this, you both decided to walk away from each other? For the sake of both of the Pantheons?" Joxer asked intently.

Athena and Vidar looked at each other and while Vidar only nodded, Athena said "Yes." Very quietly.

"But then Vidar?' Joxer asked, 'Discovered he was pregnant?"

Again both nodded.

"Why couldn't you keep the babies, it was babies correct?" Joxer asked.

"Yes, babies. To keep them would mean questions of parentage. Parentage would have been an escalation of the war." Replied Vidar.

To this comment both Ares and Tyr exploded out of their chairs giving an angry if muddled assertion each shouting over the other in a tag team effect of explanations that in fact there was no way that either of them would EVER make war on children. Never let a child into a real army, and who did they think they were that they would even think so low of the Gods of War to think that a war that they were engaged in would ever use the birth of a Godly child to further that war, especially one THAT neither of them, Tyr or Ares wanted to be in, in the first place and the only reason either of them were in it was that they were under orders from Zeus and Odin and didn't either of them notice that no one really got hurt well after that first time that Aphrodite broke a nail but really did they either of them think that during the 'War of the Broken Nail' as they loving refereed to it would ever ever hurt a child?

About that point they winded down and ran out of breath at which point Joxer took back over.

"In your opinion the birth of the children might have stopped that little disagreement between the two Pantheons?" Joxer asked of the war gods.

"Anything I could have used to force an end to it, I would have used. And would have welcomed the little ones with open arms." Ares answered with a growl.

"Anything offered, I would have taken, to force an end to it. Grandparents are rarely in the mood to fight with new babies around." Tyr assured both Ares and the rest of the assembly.

Athena and Vidar looked shocked as if this possibility had not occurred to them. Which it obviously hadn't.

Joxer shook his head.

"So the babies are here in Greece?" Joxer asked. He knew that this point had been brought up before but better to have it officially recognized by all the parties involved.

"Correct." Replied Athena.

Joxer took a very deep breath. He was about to come up with part of the reparation from Asgard and he didn't know how everyone would react. He glanced over at the Fates and Norns and was met with six thumbs up, and a loud "Spider Friends GO FOR IT." From one of them, which he didn't understand at all but seemed to make the ladies happy so he started talking.

"Well then' Joxer said thoughtfully, "I shall make the following judgments as part of the reparation that Asgard owes Olympus… As long as the children of Athena and Vidar are already in Greece, have been raised as Greeks, Asgard will relinquish them to the Olympus Pantheon." Joxer held up his hand when Odin began to protest. "The Greek Pantheon will find and acknowledge them as full Gods, the children of full Gods, with in this day." Joxer finished forcefully.

"Agreed." intoned Zeus unhappily. More gods to find god hoods for relatives he didn't even know he liked yet.

"Agreed." intoned Odin happily, he could watch Zeus squirm.

"Next, should Athena and Vidar 'choose' to marry,' Joxer stressed this as he fully realized that there might be another forced wedding if he didn't and while they looked like they might want to get married he still wanted Athena and Vidar to have a choice. He had always like the Goddess Athena even if he had never met her before. And Vidar seemed so nice too. 'Their next children, should they choose to have any, will be dedicated to Asgard in equal number to the ones here in Greece."

"Agreed." intoned Odin unhappily. More gods to find Godhoods for, well at least he would get to start out with babies and they would grow into the positions.

"Agreed." intoned Zeus happily, time to watch Odin squirm.

"Now to the God Loki. While his motivations were those of a friend helping another, he did in a manner that harmed many innocent lives. Above and beyond any punishments he may receive from any further Judgment of Asgard, Loki will be required to protect the lives of the innocents he harmed, namely both Bliss and the child of the Goddess Demeter, who had suspended her growth due to Loki's actions."

"Next, He shall be the protector of all children that may be formed of not only of Athena and Vidar's union, should they marry, but of all children of any member of the Greek and Norse Pantheons from this time forward. He will personally check all the Greek Gods, Goddess', demi Goddess and mortals, and remove any and all brain clouds, or memory blocks he might have placed and remove them."

"As to the punishment for death of the God Erin, God of Mischief second lieutenant to the God of War."

At this Joxer paused, the most logical thing would be to place Loki under Erin's control for a year or decade or so, but really this wasn't such a good Idea. A pair Mischief Gods? The two of them working together? Greece wouldn't survive. No, he needed Loki to be somewhere where the God or Goddess had a job that was the complete opposite of what ever Loki considered fun, but smart enough to catch him if he decided to try anything.' Then there was the problem of Apollo. Apollo, smart, and a party dude, except when he was in a 'mood' he could out due Athena in the Serious contest. Joxer could safely bet that Apollo would be in a full angry mode when he got better. Joxer took a deep breath.

"And to the assault on the God Apollo. Loki is charged with assisting the Healing God Ace to the Care of Apollo. When Apollo is well he will be the servant to Apollo and complete all such tasks assigned to him for the period of 50 years."

Loki, who at this point was having a fine old time. Yelled. "You tell um Joxer! This will be a piece of cake, I can slip that gig in a day and be home in Asgard before breakfast." Loki cracked up.

Joxer got angry.

"Should Loki fail to meet any of these conditions, or perform his duties to the satisfaction of Apollo, or Hera who will be the overseer of his punishments for Olympus. Or Freya the overseer of his punishments for Asgard. Loki will be turned over to Cupid the God of Love, Consort to Erin the God of Mischief and Eris, Goddess of Discord, Mother to Erin the God of Mischief, and Ares, God of War, Uncle to Erin the God of Mischief, for punishment in any way they see fit." Finished Joxer in a deadly voice.

Loki paled and squeaked "no. you can't."

"Agreed." intoned Zeus wondering how much he would win in the betting pools.

"Agreed." intoned Odin wondering if Zeus would let him in on the betting pools.

There was a crack of thunder and Loki was transported away, presumably to begin his term of service to Apollo.

There was a second crack of thunder and all Three Fates and All Three Norns were on their feet.

"So Witnessed by the FATES." The Fates intoned

"So Witnessed by the Norns." The Norns intoned.

"Why do I get a very bad feeling about this?" Odin asked Zeus.

"Because we aren't in charge here anymore old man, the women seem be running the show on this one." Replied Zeus taking a very large drink out of Odin's drinking horn.

He glanced over at his daughter and her beau. They stood in the shelter of each other's arms and made a rather cute couple. That Vidar reminded him of someone or something. The whole triplets' thing waved from the back burner of his mind but instead of paying attention he took another swig from Odin's horn.

Athena and Vidar were talking in low tones to each other. So low in fact that no one could hear them except each other. The remarkable fact was that the rest of the room could see them doing it and the assembly became amazed at the sight.

Joxer looked at them and smiled as well he then moved to Hera. "Lady Hera, as you are the Goddess of Childbirth, perhaps you should speak Lady Athena and Lord Vidar about finding and recognizing the children?" Joxer said quietly. He had a feeling this whole night mare/dream was going to end soon so he went over to stand where he could see Ares.

"Quite right Joxer dear." Hera replied smiling at the Royal Inquisitor as he walked out of the center of the temple.

"Athena? Vidar my dear." Hera called gently. "Where are the children? And why did I not recognize them as Gods when they were born, let alone sensed the impeding birth?"

Vidar and Athena looked guiltily at one another. Vidar nodded at Athena and taking her hand in his kissed gently and turned to face the Queen of Olympus.

Athena spoke quietly. "Vidar and I decided it would be best if the children were born in the void between the two worlds where your powers do not reach mother. Then bound their God powers so that they would be mortal. We knew if the children appeared in the Northlands Freya would notice. So I brought them to Greece. I hid them in with a mortal woman of great compassion I knew I could trust."

"Well that clears up some of it. Who was this woman that you felt you could trust with three godly children?" Hera asked impatiently.

Vidar and Athena seemed to lean closer together and braced themselves.

"One of your High Priestess mother. Jocasta." Replied Athena.

There was silence.

"High Priestess Jocasta, who left my services to marry Jonas, the War Lord from Corinth?" Hera asked into the deadly silence.

Athena nodded.

Jett, the eldest who was being fed a strawberry by Eris choked. Then sat up in his chair and looked over at Jace. Jace had had the presence of mind to swallow the wine he was drinking and not spew it over Aphrodite's temple. Jace looked worriedly at Jett then both brothers looked over at Joxer, who was standing turning blue to lack of air.

"And she did what with the children?" Hera asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Kept them." Replied Vidar.

The explosion that rocked the temple threw Joxer into a wall and the last thing he saw was Ares being pulled away from him in chains before everything went black.

Joxer woke to see the sun coming in through the temple doors. Temple, he glanced around and realized he was in Aphrodite's temple. He shook his head. That for a fact had to been the weirdest, worst and most wonderful dream he had ever had in his life.

Looking around Joxer discovered to his horror that Aphrodite's priestess were in fact getting ready for day of devotions. He shakily got to his feet and looking around moved to the main altar.

He bowed respectfully and sent the following prayer.

_Dear Aphrodite._

_Sorry about falling asleep in your temple. _

_Did you know that when you fall asleep in here, mortals get really interesting dreams?_

_Thank you very much for not zapping me or anything. _

_I hope you have a nice day. _

_Joxer. _

Joxer bowed again and moved back to the door. He had to go find his brothers. If he fell asleep in Aphrodite's temple they were going to be pissed. He moved out of the main temple towards the door when a young temple priest, wearing robes from Lundinium hurried past from him, coming in from the garden. "Floyd! You're you again." Someone behind him called out gaily. Joxer paused at that but exited the temple and hurried down the stairs.

Half way down the stairs of Aphrodite's temple he stopped to look at the fountain that was in front of the Goddess main shrine. It looked different today. A little less, less, he didn't know what word he was searching for…Joxer gave up and hurried down the rest of the stairs and crossed the square. Ares' temple was half a candle mark away and if he hurried he might make morning services. Or meet his brothers, or both. With a silly grin on his face he hurried forward.

Half way there Joxer bumped into a man wearing a white toga and a very wild expression in his eyes. "Pink. Pink Elephants. Pink ones. Elephants. Never again, I swear I'll never drink again, Pink." Muttered the man as he wandered stunned past Joxer.

"Pink?" Joxer thought to himself, shaking his head continued on his way.

Then stopped and stared. There was a new temple in Thrace. It hadn't been there yesterday. Dead center between Aphrodite's and Ares temples. It had on the most familiar symbols. It seemed so comfortable just sitting there. Joxer took a step forward then turned and hurried on towards Ares temple. Thrusting the strange temple to the back of his mind for later investigation. He would love to look around but he was so late and he really hoped to be able to make morning services.

Ares temple was black and steel grey and blood red and a very reassuringly not pink. 'Pink! What am I thinking?" Joxer mused and hurried into the temple.

The very empty temple.

The very empty, devoid of any sign of his brothers, temple.

The very empty devoid of any signs of his brother, or for that matter any human life at all temple.

This confused Joxer very much. There were no warriors praying for strength or skill in battle, no priest making offerings, nothing was going on at all.

The temple was completely and utterly deserted.

For a moment Joxer considered panicking but decided against it, it just seemed to silly at the moment.

Joxer looked around and sighed. What to do? He considered his options.

Both very far way and in fact very close, an assembly watched through a scrying mirror.

There were Fates, Norns, Asgardian, Olympian, and on very very very pissed off God of War.

Currently in chains and bound tightly to a wall.

"Did you really have to do that?" Cupid asked indicating his father's current situation.

"Yes." Replied Hera.

"All right. But why is Ares currently chained and gagged against the wall. A good look for him but really, it should be consensual don't you think?" Asked Tyr.

"Because he isn't allowed to interfere." Replied Aphrodite quietly.

"Interfere with what? And why are we all here, where ever here is." Asked Jett.

"Joxer's choice,' replied Freya. "And because none of us are allowed to interfere and Zeus' study."

"That makes no sense to me." Replied Jace testily.

Hera sighed and still watching Joxer in the mirror explained. "You, Jett and Joxer, are the son's of Athena and Vidar. Got that?" Hearing nothing, she glanced over and realized they were nodding at her, not wishing to interrupt. "Such nice boys,' Hera remarked with a smile and continued. "Well Asgard has relinquished all claims to you two, you're married to member of our pantheon. But Joxer is also the Royal Inquisitor for Asgard, as well as Olympus, which make him a different matter all together. Joxer is not allowed to make judgments on himself, therefore Asgard has claims on him. Joxer must choose which Pantheon he will give his first alliance to, Olympus or Asgard. To do that he must not be interfered with, we left him in Aphrodite's temple but once walked out of there he was on his own. He must worship in either the Norse or Olympian temple to decide."

"But there isn't a Norse temple in Trace." Commented Jett.

"There is now. And it's only temporary." Zeus replied a bit testily.

"Yes, Yes, I promise to make it go away by this evening." Replied Odin distractedly.

"Ohh He's taking a step toward it." Freya called out excitedly.

Jett and Jace looked at each other, then at the Gods around the mirror and then Ares chained and fuming on the wall. Then they looked back at each other. The smile on their faces should have warned people.

But by then it was too late.

Ares was free.

But it was too late.

Joxer had made his choice.

_Dear Ares._

_I hope you are having a wonderful day. _

_Thank you for keeping me safe from battle. _

_I'm not sure where my brothers are but I'm sure that they would say hello if they were here. _

_I'm not sure where the priest are either. _

_Which is really strange. _

_But I don't want you to feel bad about not having an offering today._

_So, this is the only thing I could think up._

_Sorry, if you don't like it or it's not enough. _

_Have a great day. _

_I love you.  
_

_Oh, it's Joxer by the way._

Joxer said his little prayer and holding his knife over his left thumb he slashed the thumb and let a few drops fall to the altar's top. When the bleeding stopped he took a step back. Bowed, took another step back and bumped into something.

Joxer turned and was about to apologize when he looked up into the most wonderful green black eyes that he had ever known. And his body seized up and he fell.

Right into Ares arms.

Who didn't mind a bit.

An instant later there was a flash as Ares removed both of them to his home on Olympus.

An instant after that the assembly in Zeus' study felt the strongest wards ever placed in Olympus' history go up around Ares' home.

"Maybe he's not as clueless as we thought?" asked Aphrodite with a grin to Freya.

The party started to break up rather quickly after that. There were still three honeymooning couple who wanted to get away.

There was a fourth and possibly a fifth wedding to be planned. But that would wait until the morning.

The Fate and Norns wanted to go and get a whole lot more caught up on things, it was the take of getting Jace's boys up for the evening that made most of the room shutter.

Two old sea salts who wanted to go swap fish stories.

Tyr had to get back, there really was a small war he needed to oversee and he left with the Rainbow Bridge with a promise to send it back in three days.

Hera saw to the rest of the guests helping them to the nicest quarters and seeing various deities off etc.

"I still want to know why they didn't' turn Pink like the rest of us.' Grumbles Hades to Persephone as they got ready to go home.

Aphrodite hear the question and smiled replying, "It's very simple really, they were the unrecognized children of both a Greek God and a second Pantheon, they are or in this case were by their very nature immune. And if that wasn't bad enough, each one of them was and is in love with Greek God." With that Aphrodite grabbed Hephestus by his robe and zapped them away. Muttering something about an 45th honeymoon.

"Sounds good to me." Commented Persephone and catching Hades to herself took them both home.

"My people come and go very quickly here don't they?' remarked Freya as she bundled a very drunk Odin down the hall to one of the rooms prepared for guests, before she went in search of her own.

Hera looked around. Almost everyone was taken care of.

The stylus was still writing. She walked over and politely told it that it could stop and sent it and the scroll to the royal archives. The Muses could clean it all up later for the history books. Now was there anything else. Hera looked around. Oh yes.

Hermes and Heimdall were still asleep in each other's arms.

Hera smiled. With a wave of her hand she moved the pair of them to a very little temple, on a little tiny island, with a very big bed.

Maybe wedding number six she wondered to herself.

"Hera Darling! Come to bed." Zeus called.

Hera smiled. She loved it when Odin came to visit. Zeus always got jealous and territorial and frisky. She had a feeling these three new gods were going to spice things up a little. Maybe it was time to add another little one of their own to the mix. Hera considered how long it had been since she had a child. She glanced down, smiled and changed her gown into something a LOT more revealing she transported herself to her husband's arms.

About three days later….

Ares woke up and knew something was wrong.

Something was very very wrong.

He called up a scrying mirror but before he could use it he glances into the refection and realized that he had pink hair. Again. He put the mirror down on the night side table and snuggled down next into the warmth that was his new godly consort that kept him a very happy war god.

Joxer responded by snuggling closer as well, half awake he look up at his love and yelped.

Joxer: blinking sleep from his eyes. "Aphrodite?"

Ares: sighing, "Aphrodite." he agrees, pulling the now pink blankets over his head and going back to sleep.

Joxer smiled, then shrugged, then snuggled close again to the war god that made him very very happy indeed and went back to sleep as well.

And they lived happily ever after.

* Urth (what has been ), Verthandi (what is), Skuld(what is to be).


End file.
